Insanity
by leensah
Summary: "As much as I want to avoid you, some force is always relentlessly pulling me back. I think we could spend a life time trying to avoid each other, only to be drawn together again and again by this sadistic connection between us." Update** Sorry all for the break in the story, it's been a crazy couple of years since I started writing.. hopefully write again soon :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor its characters.

Right. So this is my first.. everything. I haven't really written anything except for shopping lists in the past.. 8 years or so. I'm still hesitant as to whether I should actually post this or not, but I will go ahead while I'm feeling bold. I could list everything that's wrong with it but it'd probably end up turning any potential reader away, and I suppose without readers I will never really learn how to improve my writing.. Ok enough.

Goten x Trunks, probably aimed at a somewhat mature audience, crude language, yaoi, tasteless humour etc is to follow.

(Trying to work out the editor to sort out the layout at the moment..) - Edit: I've tried bleeding everything, it won't save the text in paragraphs!

* * *

.

Panting, you fall next to me in the warm grass. Side by side, our fiery skin briefly touching. A soft breeze caresses me, soothes my aching muscles. Closing my eyes I draw it in, almost desperately, to calm down my own excessive breathing.

.

You'd think out here I'd be completely thrown by the fragrances of nature, so different to the city that I'm used to - but all I can smell is you; your comforting scent, mixed with our sweat.

.

.

We've been beating the crap out of each other here on the stretch of green plains under the scorching sun for what seems like not enough time, but in reality it probably went on for hours.

Taking another deep breath to relax myself, I welcome the familiar pain that's spreading throughout my body, burning my entire being down to my very bones.

.

The grass rustles softly. I turn my head and open my eyes to find obsidian orbs gazing back at me.

I know that look. I've known it since, hell, beginning of time it feels like. Actually no, that's a lie –I don't _know_ it, I've never understood what it _means_. But you have had this look in your - what almost looks like imploring - eyes since.. forever. Something about your eyes tells me there's something hidden, somewhere in there, in your young and naïve mind. But I've never quite managed to figure out what it is they're trying to tell me.

.

.

I shift and turn back to the clear blue skies above us, folding my arms behind my head in the soft grass. With my eyes closed, body and mind entirely overwhelmed by exhaustion, I'm slowly slipping into a blissful state of semi wakefulness.

.

.

Hesitant movement is yet again rustling the grass, making little straws brush against the naked skin of my upper arm – it tickles.

Your presence hovering above me, I feel your eyes on me. I can practically hear your mental battle, silently considering what to do – you're wondering if I will agree to the closeness you seek, no, _need_. So I decide to make it easier for you; without opening my eyes I let a smile tug the corner of my mouth and nod, making a motion for you to come closer. And just like a little kid, you cling on to my side, carefully placing your head on my chest and rest your arm over my waist.

You whisper my name.

"Hm?"

"We will always be friends, wont we?" You sound worried.

.

.

I open an eye to peer down at you but your raven spikes of thick hair obscure my vision. I lower my head slightly towards them to inhale more of your scent – it fills me and I know I couldn't even begin to imagine my life without you. Can't imagine not having this comforting blanket you wrap me in. You're my best friend, _no_, more than that. You are my haven, my other half and companion when we get up to 'no good', my constant through the madness in our messed up lives. My perfect match – yet the complete opposite.

"Always," I answer and nuzzle closer into your wild and incredibly soft bangs, removing an arm from the support at the back of my head and wrap it around your back.

I can't find any other words, no words to convince you it will be so. But then again you don't really need them, do you. We need each other like a person needs air to breathe, and there aren't any words in the entire universe that could possibly describe the bond we share, the things we've been through.

.

.

I chuckle to myself slightly and tighten my grip around you, remembering briefly some of the mischief we got up to while we were still just a couple of snot faced brats.

Like that time when you coaxed father out of his precious lover also known as the gravity room, with the promise of that mother had been asking for him.

Innocent and wide eyed you had said something about 'getting his royal ass to the bedroom as soon as saiyanly possible' apologised for the rude language but insisted you was ordered to quote her and you mumbled something about her looking very strange. _How did you even come up with that!_ _Now that I think about it – maybe you're not so innocent after all._And normally I'm the one with the wits _about me_ – but kami it worked.

As soon as he was out of sight we stumbled on top of each other, fighting to get in to the marvellous metal creation - my father's self-proclaimed kingdom - convinced we would leave a few hours later as the most powerful Super Saiyans the world had ever seen.

In all our excitement we pressed every single switch in sight once we reached the glorious spread of shiny buttons and displays, grabbing at each other's index fingers and nudging one another out of the way with small elbows to win the battle of random bashing.

We both stopped, looked at each other and whined "shit" when the control panel gave off a few sparks only to completely flip and suddenly the gravity had turned up to 400.

_Thump._

We lay there screaming and whimpering under the immense pressure and blaring red lights until my father came back. His attention was of course directed to the sabotaged panel, ignoring us entirely while stepping effortlessly over us as we cried for his sympathy.

As always, the ass whopping we shared afterwards was totally worth it, even after all that bone crushing suffering.

.

.

I laugh quietly again, rubbing the small of your back while remembering it didn't matter if at times it had been me who had got us into trouble because of my relentless yearning for adrenaline rushes – you'd still insist we shared the blame when we got caught, and together we took the punishment.

Good times they were.

.

.

"What?"

"Just thinking 'bout when we blew up his highness' control panel in the gravity room."

I can hear you laugh as you recognise the memory.

"I couldn't walk straight for a week after that beating! He sure does love that torture chamber of his, huh?" you say smiling and sit up, turning towards me.

.

.

I pull my other arm out from beneath my head, and sit up to face you. You're running your fingers through the straws of grass in front of your folded legs, lost in thought. With my hand on the line of your jaw I turn you to face me again and you fix your dark mirrors on me. _There it is again – that look._

A shy smile plays on your lips.

.

.

Before I can figure out your half lidded expression, you reach for my hand holding your face, tangling our fingers as you bring them down to rest between us in the grass. And when you lean in, your dewy lips are carefully placed on mine; ever so slightly taking my bottom lip in between their softness.

.

.

My breathing stops as my mind ceases to function, eyes wide open not quite believing that you – my best friend – are kissing me.

You taste me tenderly again, with your tongue briefly dipping in and as if I have suddenly lost any say in what happens with my body – my tongue plunges in to meet yours.

.

.

The warm gentleness of your mouth leaves me and you smile at my stunned look, your hand letting go of mine, reaching up to carefully brush the strands of hair out of my face.

.

.

I-I don't understand what just happened. I'm lost for words, still staring wide eyed, while your smile has turned into a _teasing_one. No this is wrong, I'm-I'm a guy! And this isn't you, you're precious and innocent, I've never seen your face like this before, what the hell has gotten into you! And what did _I_just do!

.

.

I get up, almost snatching my hand back when you try to reach for it again, before you, WE, do anything else. I'm feeling my confusion slowly turning into anger.

I can't do this. My sudden realisation as to what has just occurred is ripping my existence in two. You're so young, _too young,_. Even if there's merely a year between us, I'm still the one responsible for making sure we don't confuse our connection with.. something else. My responsibility that there's no hurt, that the fine line is left uncrossed. That isn't what I want for you. I can't give what you want anyway. What I _can_ do is protect you, even from yourself.

.

.

With my back turned to you, I mumble something about needing to go home. To train, I answer when you ask why. I can hear your confusion, seeing as we've been sparring for most of the day, but it's better this way – trust me.

.

If only we could have gone back and stopped time just then while we were lying down, stopped the world from spinning and frozen that moment - stayed there forever in blissful ignorance, just like that. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

A thousand apologies for the fulllstops instead of paragraphs... I've tried absolutely everything but it won't even acknowledge any other changes.. SO until I figure something else it'll have to do.. while I try to continue this disaster of a story. Heh.

.

Slight warning; From now on the language will get more and more crude, subliminal messages, coarse language, degrading comments regarding homosexuality (not meant to offend nor does it reflect my personal opinion - obviously seeing as I'm writing what is to become yaoi) if it isn't to your taste I apologise and suggest you move on as it won't get lovey dovey with sparkles and hearts at any point. They are young lads after all.

Oh and their ages and classes may or may not be realistic - suppose it depends who you ask. But I didn't want to dabble with minors and sexual content, so let's pretend it makes sense.

* * *

I miss your touch. Your warm breath against my neck as you snuggle against me in the night, asking me to protect you by wrapping yourself around me while I laugh at your childish ways, but secretly enjoy being your source of solace.

.

I miss pounding you into the dirt with my fists, relishing the fact that I'm stronger than you.

.

I miss sneaking out after sunset, hiding outside your bedroom window until I'm sure your bitch of a mother is asleep so that I can slip inside quietly and sneak into bed with you, where I can get lost in the silent comfort you encase _me_ in.

.

.

I've been avoiding you to say the least. Ignoring your phone calls for some weeks now, begged mother to lie for me when you actually came and knocked on the door. I heard you throwing small stones at my window the one night, but I just.. couldn't do it. I couldn't face you. And _we_ can't continue our innocent games, you are barely 15 and naïve as I thought you were, much like your dad I suppose, I never realised that your need for affection and closeness would bring on something like _this_.

I didn't mean to be so abrupt with you, to leave you like that, but I had no choice.

I _had_ to save you from yourself.. You know?

But I miss you now.

.

.

Harsh raindrops whipping against the window, black clouds rolling in like dark waves. I sigh into my arms folded in front of me on the window ledge as I stare at nothing. Normally on a day like this we'd be out in the storm, avoiding bolts of lightning like two idiots with a death wish.

.

.

The shrilling tone of a phone signal suddenly snaps me out of my trance. I turn from the window and look over the bed behind me, at the phone that's sitting on the bedside table. If it hadn't been for the fact that I'm near kami-damned paralysed with this loneliness, I probably wouldn't have stood up and walked over to the source of the blaring noise. I wouldn't have picked it up while holding my breath, knowing exactly what I would hear.

.

.

"Hello?"

I don't say anything, I don't know _what_ to say. I miss you, want you here next to me, laughing and sweeping my hair out of my eyes with your warm hand, but I'm still confused – still angry.

"Is that you? Please just.. I've been trying to get a hold of you for weeks."

"What do you want?" I answer after finally finding my voice.

"Look, I'm _sorry_, I shouldn't have- you know – I know you're not like that, it was just a stupid thing I thought it'd be fun to see your reaction thinking you'd, I don't know, whack me one, I didn't mean to piss you off."

I sigh deeply into the phone pressed against the side of my face. I don't know what angers and confuses me the most, you _kissing me_ or the fact that I can't actually get my head around why said kiss has been playing on my mind every single day since, and _why_ I kissed you back.

"S'ok, don't worry about it," I say quietly, deciding the loneliness is a lot graver than my confusion.

"So.. Do you wanna do something.. sometime?" You ask carefully, sounding unsure of whether we're actually ok.

"'Course, I've got that.. thing coming up though, with mother, so I won't see you much after this week."

"Ah I forgot, the Capsule Corp training or whatever it was, right?"

"Right."

"Well, just gimmie a call when you're free, doesn't matter when ok?"

.

.

I promise I will, but suspect I probably wont, and tell you I've gotta get off the phone to go and help out in the lab. Half arsed lie.

.

.

I fall onto my back on the bed in the dark room, rain drops still pattering against the window.

_Why_ did you have to do something so stupid? We both know things will never be quite the same after this. Or, is it possible that no matter what, something would have pushed it onto us eventually because of this bizarre bond between us?

_No,_ you was just having an idiotic moment, it was a joke. A _joke._ I shouldn't let this get to me like it is, shouldn't let the fact that I actually.. enjoyed the kiss, bother me so much. It's not like I'm attracted to guys, it was just.. stupid.

* * *

.

The rest of the summer turned out as I predicted, quite possibly intentionally. My duties as the future heir to the world's largest company were hauling me up most of the days; travelling here and there, meeting this and that person and learning the system. Mother thought it'd be good for me to experience the responsibilities that will come crashing on me the day I become its president.

.

.

Truth is though, I'd rather have my ass kicked by Vegeta every day for the rest of my life than being stuck behind a desk, or attending some pretentious _gala_ while you're.. elsewhere, with.. someone other than me.

_Where are you?_

* * *

.

I've seen you in the corridors at school, you smile slightly at me whenever I pass by. You're circled by boys and girls alike, no doubt they're new friends you met while I was stuck listening to clients brown nosing my mum and me. It's good though, I'm glad 'cause you're learning to break free and you don't rely solely on my existence. Come to think about it you never did have any problems making friends, so it's no wonder you're surrounded by both adoring friends and love sick youths.

.

Without me as your socially inept guard dog glaring at anyone who'd dare come near you, I guess it was to be expected that your intriguing being would draw anyone in who sets eyes on you.

.

We haven't actually stopped to talk, nor seen each other outside school hours. Could it be, that you don't need me anymore? Has me rejecting, avoiding you, pushed you further away than I'd realised, wanted? Have you found comfort in the neck and arms of one of your new friends?

* * *

.

It's lunch break and I'm sat on the grass of the large green that borders the school grounds, leaning against a tree with my eyes closed.

Another boring day, thankfully only a couple of more hours of the torture they call lessons, then I'm outta here. So that I can go home to be mocked for being weak and get my ass kicked by dear daddy.

I really need a social life.

.

.

While I've been sat here in the shade away from the still warm autumn sun, I've also been.. Observing, from afar, the conversation between you and your friends with the help of one of mother's new gadgets. Gotta make sure you're getting on alright and all that.

I don't like the voice that's just joined in though nor the way it murmurs your name. My eyes snap open to spot the intruder – but instead I'm met by long black eyelashes and dark eyes.

.

.

"Looking as tasty as ever I see," she says as she swipes her dark long tresses over her shoulder and invites herself down on my lap.

.

.

Shit who am I kidding, she's fucking straddling me.

.

.

"Um.." Quickly I remove my earpiece, trying to figure out whether I have met this person before.

But unsurprisingly, I can't remember her from anywhere, haven't got a clue what her name is and I don't know where to put my hands either, I end up resting them lightly on her knees.

All while trying to lean to the side to locate you..

"Um?" She frowns with her arms now around my neck, but leaning back far enough to look at me "It's me, Miwa! Don't tell me you've forgotten," she says feigning a hurt pout staring at me with big eyes and raised brows.

I try again to get a glance over to where you was standing just before this vixen came, but she turns my face back to hers.

.

.

"Maybe this will help jog your memory," her expression changing to a playful one and she leans in, nibbling my lower lip.

She pushes herself softly against me and tries to kiss my completely disengaged lips – where are the damned lunch supervisors when you _actually _need them?

.

.

BINGO! I spot you.

.

.

But my happiness is short-lived, and everything, every fucking sound and movement around me just stops, it's drowned out and I can feel my face and eyes grow darker than yours ever could. A feeling that I've never quite experienced before washes over me – adrenaline suddenly pumping through my veins like crazy.

.

.

What the _fuck_ is that guy doing, brushing your bangs out of your face? And why, _WHY, _are you blushing?

.

.

I shove whatever-her-name-is off me, she yelps and shouts something at me but I couldn't care less right now. I can see my fist's imprint in someone's face already.

.

.

I cross the grounds, with groups of kids gathered here and there on benches dotted around. I catch myself half way realising I probably look as if I'm on a mission to murder someone, I slow down and relax as much as possible as not to draw any attention, while trying my best to continue in a casual stride.

You're sat on the end of the tabled bench, with people all around. And the dickwad is sat on the same side, next to you, making you giggle like a little girl.

.

.

Taking a deep breath, I have to force myself to calm down before I do something I'll regret.

"Goten."

Kami, I can barely speak your name through my gritted teeth, I'm not looking at _him_, I can feel my self-restraint slipping already.

You look up at me while laughing at what probably was some lame excuse to get in your pants, and your smile fades.

"'Hm?"

"A word?"

"Ye?"

Maybe I should punch _your _smug face instead.

.

I tell myself to get a grip yet again and silently breathe out, gathering every ounce of willpower I possibly can, not understanding exactly what it is that's making me seethe like this.

"It wont take long, I need to ask something important."

You narrow your eyes, as if you're trying to read my intentions but I've managed to somewhat mask my absolute breath-taking desire to completely batter the fag next to you. You sigh, and mumble something to your friends before you get up and follow me back to the green.

.

.

Luckily whatever it was that attacked me earlier, it had given up and gone away.

.

.

I turn back to you, folding my arms across my chest and taking the most dominant stance I could ever muster.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" you laugh mockingly at my sour expression.

Since when did you become an asshole huh? I thought that was my job, being my father's son and all. I shake off the urge to blast you right here, remembering; I need to _protect _you. Even with the way things have been recently..

"Who is he?" I still refuse to look at the pansy over by your group of friends.

"This is what you call important?"

"I want to know."

.

.

You meet my eyes with a steady and challenging glare. A dark glare. Not with that soft glint that I've missed so much. You're considering what to say, probably choosing between keeping the situation calm and pushing me to see what kind of reaction you'll see.

"He's a friend from class" You shrug in the end, and before you even get to finish that half arsed sentence, I have to stop myself from exploding on the spot.

"Then, WHAT THE FUCK, IS HE DOING, _TOUCHING_ YOU!?" I can feel it, and I know you can _see it -_ the flash of teal in my eyes. I'm growling, a lot louder than I had planned to my own surprise, pointing an accusing finger in the face of the object who's in need of my protection.

"Trunks, you were just dry humped by some girl and you're angry with _me_ because someone, a friend, touched me?"

.

.

Ah ye, forgot about that, didn't think you'd seen it.

.

.

"That _thing_ attacked me! It's not the same, besides I can look out for myself," I argue, folding my arms again. Why can't you just see I'm trying to make sure you're safe, I don't want you being taken advantage of, your need for closeness spat on by some horny teenage jerk.

.

"Trunks," Your eyes soften as my name leaves your lips with a sigh.

All my anger dissolves at the sight, my fists and jaw unclench and everything around us fades away, blurs into nothingness. How I've missed your obsidian orbs. Not those black cold pools of ink you stared at me with just a moment ago.

.

.

You take a step towards me, your hand on my cheek.

"Kami Goten," I whisper closing my eyes, hoping silently you didn't hear me – and curse myself – as I involuntarily lean into the warmth of your absolutely addictive touch.

"Why are you upset?"

.

.

Your thumb brushes my lips, I wonder if you can see where the hellcat bit me. I part them slightly –feel your digit softly sweeping across, slowly tracing the lines of my mouth, and I'm eager for you to let me taste you. Don't care if it's just your fucking thumb. Don't care that people can see us. _Wait, what the hell is wrong with me, why am I reacting like this?_

"Tell me Trunks."

The foreplay between your thumb and my lips comes to an abrupt end when I don't answer. I snap my eyes open, and you're back to holding the side of my face, your fingers slightly grasping at the shorter hairs on the back of my neck.

_._

_._

_Stop staring at me please, I don't know what to say! What do you want me to say_?

"I need to look out for you, you're my best friend. You're my.. like my brother, my own flesh and blood."

A raven eyebrow is arched, I don't have to guess what you're thinking; brothers don't share each other the way we have throughout the years – _well_ normally they don't at least. But it's _not like that_. It can't be like that. You need to see, understand. It's- not right. It's not _me._

.

.

Your soft touch leaves me, you say you need to get going with your eyes turned somewhere, anywhere, but my way.

Scared of you leaving, no - of losing you, I grab your arm.

"Chibi."

This time your black eyes look confused and wounded, your brows drawn together as if what I'd just said had hurt you. Why can't I keep my damn mouth shut? This hole that I'm digging can't possibly get any deeper. Part of me wants to sweep you up and take you away but the other part is telling me I'm crossing the line - slipping to where I don't want to be, shouldn't be.

I stop myself from running my fingers through my hair and pulling at it in frustration.

.

.

"Look, why don't you come over mine this weekend? It's been a while.. since I seen ya and quite frankly I'm sick and tired of getting my ass handed to me, I kinda need a break from being told that no sperm of Vegeta's could possibly be as useless as I am." I see a smile tug at your lips, _phew_, nice save. "We could order some take away and watch some movies," I try to smile, nudge your shoulder with the hand that I'd grabbed on to you with.

"Sure," you smile, though your eyes have left mine again.

.

.

But it doesn't matter, I have a feeling things will be ok again. We'll be ok. This mess can be ignored for a little while longer – dealt with another time. I know you need me just as much as I need you.

.

.

As you turn to walk back over to your friends, I finally let myself steal a glance at the reason for this.. incident. And fuck me, do I have a reason to be jealous. _Well_, jealous might not be the right word – worried more like, ye worried.

Even from over here I can see him practically eating you up with his dark eyes, too far away to distinguish their colour, but who the hell cares anyway. Dark blue spikes of hair, similar to yours but shorter and neater, and from the looks of it he's in decent shape. He's good looking – for a guy - I'll admit that much. Muscles and blue awesome hair or not though – I'd still snap him in two like a twig. A very amusing thought indeed, I smirk to myself.

.

.

Until he meets my eyes that is. I swear the bastard is challenging me, glaring for all he's worth.

.

.

I decide, for your sake, now's not the time. But I have to give him _some_ kind of response, eh?

.

.

As I get closer to your little group, making my way towards the big doors of the building across from where you're at, I leer and salute him sardonically with my index finger while pulling off my 'cock of the lavender eyebrow', undoubtedly making me the most arrogant looking fuckface in the world.

Father, you would be so proud, 'cause I can literally see him pale when he catches a glance of my canines in my toothy grin. I add a wink just for good measure before I turn to pull open the large doors.

_._

_._

_'You have no idea who you're messing with.'_

* * *

.

Dead tired, I'm dragging my feet as I enter the doors of Capsule Corp. The large and bright open-planned ground floor is as quiet as ever, mother is probably working in the lab – and _he_ is obviously obsessing with his training as usual.

.

.

I make my way to the kitchen on the left down the hall, pad over to the breakfast bar that's sat in the middle of the large but minimalistic and almost clinically spotless room, dropping my bag on the floor as I slide onto the bar stool.

With my elbows on the table top and face in my hands I rub my eyes and mouth in a desperate attempt to get back some of the brain cells I'm sure were lost while listening to the most monotonous teacher in existence. And of course she's teaching science – just my luck as the future heir to my mother's company. I need to excel in this class, not be driven to the fucking brink of suicide.

.

.

"Love problems again, brat?"

Kami, here we go again.

"No father, I still don't have a _boyfriend_. They must all sense how dysfunctional I am, 'cause I'm being avoided like the plague."

Best to insult myself before he beats me to it. Oh and the _boyfriend thing_, is just because he insist I'm a faggot, meaning a weakling – _not _that I'm swinging the other way.

.

"Hn, maybe if you wasn't such a wuss you'd have lost your virginity by now" he snorts as he leans against the counter opposite the breakfast bar.

"I'm not a virgin dad," I answer routinely, rolling my eyes.

"Taking it up the ass doesn't count son," he retorts before necking the bottle of water in his hand.

What a surprise '_father – _you're being an arse again'. Clad in ridiculously tight blue spandex and with a towel thrown around his neck, he's literally glistening in the sweat from his obsessive training. And he calls _me_ a fairy.

.

.

I sigh and slide down off the stool, not really in the mood for this right now.

"Where's Kakarot's brat?"

I glare at him wondering what the hell he's getting at this time.

"How am I supposed to know? I'm not his babysitter" and with that I turn my back on him, heading for my escape.

"Could have fooled me."

I stop, and I know, don't even have to turn around to see it – that bastarding smirk on his face, loving the fact that he can get to me so easily. _No. _I will not give in to his taunts.

"Stop fantasising about that idiot pet of yours and get your arse changed. We're sparring."

.

.

I sigh again, same old one tracked mind. At least I get to take my anger from earlier out on him, before he rearranges my face while reminding me I only exist 'cause he couldn't be bothered to pull out one night some 16 years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

When the painfully repetitive school week finally comes to an end, I'm ready to give up on my science studies and am on the verge of planning the murder of my own father. He's been increasingly persistent the past few days, beating me up not only once to the point where I desperately wished I had a senzu bean. And the insults, it's like he was born with the simple purpose of causing me brain haemorrhage.

.

.

Unsurprisingly, as I arrive home Friday afternoon, I am completely beat. No sign of the arrogant royalty thank fuck, and luckily there's still time for a quick shower before you'll be here. I'll admit, this week has not been easy. Mentally or physically. Every single night I've simply passed out as soon as my head hit the pillow, with little time or energy to even consider my other.. bodily needs.

And right now, in the shower, I am agonisingly reminded of how I've neglected myself.

_Shit_, why _now_ of all times.

.

.

I consider for a moment just leaving, this-this _inconvenience_ until later, but one brush over my painful arousal makes me realise there's no way I can spend the night in this state.

.

Taking a hold of myself I grunt eagerly, my head tilted back as the burning hot water cascades down my weary muscles, the other hand lightly clutching my sack.

Slooow movements up and down my shaft, I am rewarded with a throbbing pleasure and a small moan escapes me as I continue to stroke myself, teasing the-oh-so sensitive head of my now dripping problem.

.

A thought comes to my mind as I pick up the pace, squeezing my tightening balls a little firmer. I'd kill to have you right here now. Blushing in front of me, you'd let me lean into you, nuzzling your neck, nibbling you – smelling you – _gods_, just the thought of your scent is making the pressure in my groin even more painful.

That amazing, tingling feeling is starting to dance up through my aching need, sending a rush straight to my head, instinctively my hand moves faster, _harder._

_Shit, I want your digit dancing on my lips again, parting them like I'd imagine your lips would part at the pressure of my leaking tip before dipping it into your sweet warm.._

.

.

"Trunks?"

"Mmmm… nnngh, fuck." Closing my eyes as everything goes white, I have to bite the inside of my lip as I grunt my explosion into my hand, and hell, it's sending me lightheaded.

A shiver shakes my entire body, the hand responsible for the _fondling_ comes to my rescue and supports me against the tiles, stopping me from crashing face forward into the wall.

Pulling myself together, and with a few more strokes as the feeling unhurriedly subsides, I empty the last of my seed making sure it all gets out.

.

.

A careful knock on the bathroom door. Which I now remember, wasn't closed properly – well I shouldn't have to. It's _my_ fucking bathroom!

.

.

"You in there Trunks? Can I come in?"

"FUCK SAKE GOTEN!" _Isn't it damned obvious that I'm in here?_ "Just- just give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay okay, just hurry up or I'll have to piss in your trashcan."

.

.

I pant, still recovering from my somewhat strangled eruption. Several days' worth of built up frustration and you think it's good timing to need a leak just as my fucking finale came crashing on me.

_'Why the hell couldn't you have just used one of the guest ones?'_ I wonder to myself as I desperately empty half a shower gel bottle over my body to disguise the scent of my crimes, with a scrubber at the ready to scour my skin – and my perverted mind - raw.

"Fine, just make it quick," I turn my back towards the glass doors of the shower and continue my desperate cleansing.

You're whistling some silly tune as you relieve yourself – care to make this any more awkward huh?

.

.

With you finally gone, I step out and quickly wrap a towel around my hips before you get any other bright ideas. When I return to my bedroom I find you sprawled on my bed that's on the opposite side, eyes on the ceiling.

.

.

"Enjoy your shower?"

.

Your words freeze me as I'm digging through my drawers for something to wear. In the small mirror in front of me, I catch a glimpse of you across the room from the corner where the dresser is, but you're still in the same position as when I emerged from the shower. Nothing about you reveals whether you know _exactly what_ you interrupted. I find what I'm looking for and pull out my underwear along with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Sure did," I finally answer as I close the drawers.

.

.

I turn around, about to head back into the bathroom to get changed.

You sit up, hands planted behind you for support and legs resting wide open over the foot end of the bed - with a grin that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

.

_Fuck you._

.

"Jus' gonna get changed wont be a sec'," I mumble, trying to act as if I haven't caught on to what your game is about and make my way back to the on-suite.

"It never used to bother you."

.

I turn back to look at you, but this time you're slumping forward a little; your hands are twiddling thumbs in your lap and with a small smile you look.. apologetic?

"I mean.. _I, _never used to bother you.." You continue, looking down at your hands.

.

_'That was before I started fantasising about you giving me head in the shower'._

.

Shut-the-fuck-up, brain.

.

.

"Don't be an idiot, why would you bother me?" I retort, adding a smile to reassure you I meant nothing bad by it.

Deciding there's absolutely nothing to be afraid of – and that the shower incident was just a mad moment of raging hormones – but still not wanting to exactly put on a show, I take a seat on the bed with my back towards you and pull on my boxers, letting the towel drop off as I stand up to adjust.. myself.

.

.

You were probably eyeing me up and down. I am pretty sure after all that girls aren't exactly _your_ thing. I'm the only one who sees it of course, you'd never tell me straight you're way too insecure about it and I know for a fact you'd be terrified of all the beatings you'd get from several family members, probably including my own if they found out – heck I'd be shitting bricks too if I was you.

The recent.. incident, put aside, that bit about you doesn't bother me, never has and never will – you being a pillow biter doesn't change a thing between us. Well not literally a pillow biter, since I'm pretty sure you're still a virgin. Unless something happened during the summer..

.

.

I glance at you over my shoulder, a pang of possessiveness hitting me.

.

You raise your eyebrows as if expecting an explanation to the look on my face.

.

.

Time to talk about.. something, anything.

.

.

"Erm, mum had one of the spare bedrooms down the hall prepared for you.." I say as I turn back around and pull on my sweats.

"Oh.."

Hearing the disappointment in your voice, knowing you don't see us sleeping in the same bed as inappropriate as a normal person would, I quickly try to think of some kind of alternative.

"Actually, if you look in the drawers next to my bed there should be a capsule with a spare bed, if you'd rather use that. It was just mum, wanting you to feel at home and all that with your own space."

"No-no, the bedroom sounds.. great, I'll, erm, bring my bag there.. and that… Which one is it?"

"Sort it later," I suggest and sit down on the pillow side of my bed, resting my back against the headboard.

.

.

With your back still towards me, you get up – and for a second I think you're about to leave to find your guest room. Ready to pounce up and stop you, I soon realise you've just gone to check my game collection.

.

.

While you're flicking through the cases, looking to find something that'll entertain us both, I think back to earlier in the week.. I know I have to say _something._ I overacted, but not, at the same time. Surely it's not such a bad thing, not wanting your best friend to be drawn in by some ridiculously handsome blue haired player.. Oh he's a player for sure, he oozed of it.

"I'm sorry." It slips out, before I can even think of why I'm apologising.

"Hm?" You turn slightly towards me with a questioning look on your face.

.

Suddenly my hands become the most interesting thing I've ever seen since we discovered Master Roshi's personal porn collection when we were still little kids.

"Just.. 'Bout the other day, I didn't mean to come across so.." _Choose your words carefully for fucks sake Trunks._

"Jealous?"

.

Your face shows little else but slight curiosity as my eyes snap from my hands to you. Damn it, stop putting me on the spot.

I look away again, can't handle feeling as if I'm being scrutinized.

"Hah.. Ye, no, I.. It's none of my business, I realised that. I just.. hadn't seen you in a while and.. I was having a shit day."

"Don't worry about it," you answer and I look up to see you smiling genuinely, before you return your attention back to the cases you're going through.

.

Finally you hold a game up, I nod and grab the remotes off the small table next to my bed. You take a seat beside me and hand me one of the controllers.

.

.

Even if I you've forgiven me for being an arse, I still feel like there's more to it.. Still.. worried?

.

The game is loading up.

.

.

"So.. Who is he?"

You give me a sideways glance, and laugh. Laugh!?

"What's so funny!?" _Did I miss something here?_

"Nothing."

I can still see the fucking grin on your face, doesn't seem like _nothing_ to me.

"I wont refrain from beating it out of you and you know that's a fact," I threaten, empathising how serious I am by grabbing you by the back of your neck to make you sing.

"AOW AOW, OK ha ha, YOU WIN!" you push me off grinning and rub your abused tendons.

_Aw, and how beautifully you sing._

_._

"I knew you'd keep asking, that's all," you explain as the first round starts.

"He looks like trouble."

"Na he's alright, plus he lets me copy all his notes from class."

Way to win Goten's heart, or pants rather in this situation, _just encourage his laziness by doing all his work for him and he'll practically strip in no time._

"So he's in your class?"

"Ye, funny actually 'cause we met at the beach in the summer."

There's that.. protective feeling rushing through me again, and I feel like growling.

"Really? The beach?" I ask wondering how long it would take me to locate the little shit to disintegrate him.

"Mhm."

.

A quick glance and you're showing no signs of being shy, embarrassed or anything like there's something to hide, just engrossed in the game.

Perhaps I don't need to piss on you to mark my territory after all.

.

.

"So.."

Gods damn it I'm losing the match 'cause all I can think about is whether you're oblivious to this guy's intentions or not. Even I could see them clear as day, after what, like 5 seconds!

"So?"

"Why was he.. you know.."

A deep sigh, and your controller is tossed down on the bed as you win the round.

.

.

I get up, grabbing the controllers and put them back by the console next to the tv – just to distract myself really, I don't know where I'm going with these questions, or _why_ I'm asking them.

.

.

"He is a friend Trunks – a friend."

"Come on don't tell me you're THAT stupid, and blind! AND you was blushing!" I say bitterly and sit down facing you this time.

.

Your eyes flash angrily for a moment. Ye I know that was low, I know you're not stupid, but damn it Chibi, this guy, you're worth so much more.

"Of course I know what the guy fucking wants, you really think I was born yesterday? And what do you expect me to do, stay a virgin for the rest of my life 'cause you don't like the people I spend my time with?"

.

.

Reality check right there. There will come a time when I'm not the person closest to you, perhaps it's already happening.. This time I allow myself to run my hands through my hair in frustration, trying to think of how the conversation came to this. And how to save it.

.

.

"You think me so fucking naïve and gullible Trunks, but I'm perfectly aware of people around me – more than you could imagine."

.

I look up at you. Do you mean..? I search your eyes, you're not quite glaring at me but staring me down none the less. Surely you're not talking about.. us? About me? Not implying that there's something more to this.. friendship, or that you _think _there is? This is exactly what I wanted to avoid, that day when.. I don't know why I let myself slip like that, I didn't mean to, I'm not-

.

.

I all but crap my sweats there and then when the door flies open, smacking off the wall – it's amazing it's still on the hinges all together.

"Well this is quite the disappointment, I was hoping to find you in some compromising position so that I could finally prove your real preferences"

"Hello _Vegeta,_" I sigh.

.

You look at me, panic clear as anything on your face.

"Was there anything you wanted, except for coming in here to insult me?" I ask, to reassure you it's not you he's after.

"Why is the woman telling me not to bother you with training tonight?

"'Cause I'm doing that thing that normal people do on the weekends, it's called taking a break."

"Don't give me that shit, plus Kakarot's brat here will be perfect bait, if I tied you up and beat him senseless I'll bet you'd shoot as far as Super Saiyan 3."

Gods he is pleased with himself and that statement, trademark stance with arms crossed over his chest.

.

.

Fuck-you-and-the-fucking-horse-you-came-in-on-you-smirking-bastard.

"Father, just.. go and harass someone else will ya, I'm too tired and hungry for this shit," I beg, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Hn, do you even realise what a weak image you're portraying, and in front of a low-class' son?"

"I don't caaaare."

"Brat, is Kakarot at home?"

"I think so," you shrug, not surprisingly, who really ever knows where he's at?

.

I spot my father opening his mouth with his eyes on you. Wanting this torture to end as soon as possible, and to keep you out of his ruthless assaults I inject;

"If you wanna see him SO badly just GO and find him, or wank it off in the shower I don't fucking care either way, just get out."

.

.

He snaps his mouth shut, lips pressed together tightly and brows drawn down into a dark glare. He'll tear me a brand new one next time I'm dragged into his chamber, for sure.

"Sunday morning" He says simply with a threatening finger pointing at me, then turns and walks out, slamming the door and I'm yet again surprised it hasn't shattered into splinters.

.

.

You look from the door back to me, with a raised brow.

"What was all that about?"

"Hm? Ah it's his latest favourite pass time, insisting I'm an "anal astronaut" as he so creatively puts it, most likely to make him feel better about himself in some kind of twisted way."

.

You actually laugh – perhaps the idiocy of my father isn't that bad after all – and you lean back against the headboard, visibly more relaxed than before we were interrupted.

.

.

"I missed you."

.

I'm snapped out of my thoughts, was probably staring at you while enjoying the sound of your laughter.

"You know I missed you too Chibi."

.

.

You was avoiding my eyes until then. Surprised you look up, sensitive about my pet name for you, but you smile.

"I feel like we've been.. slipping apart," you continue, retreating back to avoiding my eyes.

And it actually hurts seeing you like this. Sure you never was anything like the cocky bastard that I was raised to be, but not like this, doubtful and almost lost. I know I'm the one to blame, _well,_ if you hadn't done what you did in the first place, or, maybe I'm the one overacting..

.

.

"It's just been one hell of a summer Goten, you wouldn't even believe some of the things my mum's dragged me along to! All in the name of Capsule Corp. I'd have given _anything_ to spend that time with you instead."

You seem partially convinced. Though the look on your face tells me you know what this is about really, but none of us want to tackle it – probably for entirely different reasons.

"Plus, you're here now, that's all that matters."

"Guess you're right."

You're smiling again, but the atmosphere is so painfully subdued all of a sudden, I just don't know what to do, or say.

.

.

"Trunks! Goten! Your food is here!"

.

.

Saved by noodles.

* * *

.

We eat our food together with my 'conventional' family in the kitchen; as requested by dear mummy who wants to know all the gossip from the Sons.

I actually enjoy the dinner, listening to you telling mother about what Goku has – and hasn't - done during the summer to earn getting struck by the infamous frying pan, and mother chastising father for being such an irritable and ungrateful bastard seeing as she has never tried to beat the living day lights out of him, even with all the grief he causes on a daily basis.

.

.

"Hn, I'd like to see you try," he snorts.

"Pssh, all I'd need to do to make you cry is cut the power off to you-know-what," my mother leers evilly.

.

.

No wonder I can be such a tosser at times, just look at the people who produced me! But when I turn to you, you're smiling. A true, warm smile – I know my insane family never bothered you, and I.. erm not love, but _enjoy_ the fact that you are here, with us. With me.

.

.

Stunned with wide eyes my father looks at my mother, you'd think she'd just told him Freiza is coming to join us for dinner.

"You-you wouldn't!" He finally stutters in disbelief.

We all laugh at his misfortune and he grunts in response, crossing his arms over his chest.

.

.

Wiping the tears out of her eyes my mother finally gathers her senses.

"So, Goten, you meet any nice girls during the summer? I know you're still young but Trunks seems hell bent on us never meeting any of his dates! You'd almost think he's too embarrassed to bring anyone here!"

.

.

I choke suddenly, not quite believing the subject of the evening just took the worst turn possible.

.

.

"Ha, _that_ woman, is because they're not girls."

Gee, thanks dad.

.

.

"Oh stop it you," she says and swats his arm "I saw him sneaking off with a girl, for your information," she continues and raises an eyebrow my way. "After the meeting at the hotel about the new design for our capsules, thought I wouldn't notice you, didn't ya", she says winking with her finger pointing at me accusingly.

"Well this is news to me."

No. Not you as well. Please, someone, anyone – please attack earth and save me right now.

"Ah, she was real pretty Goten, dark long hair, how come you didn't tell him Trunks? She's the daughter of that guy from the medical department.. her name is M-m something.."

"Miwa" I fill in, mortified. So _that's_ where she was from.

"That's it! How come you don't bring her home, huh?"

"Oooh I know _her,_" You grin and turn to me, but I've already hid my face in my hands to spare myself from any further indignity.

"Woman, lay off the wine and mind your own business. It's obvious the boy doesn't want to talk about it."

.

.

I look over to where my father is sat through my fingers, startled, shocked – elated. I decide that I will take my beating on Sunday gratefully and with pleasure.

* * *

.

We're watching a movie in the living room downstairs. Half way through I notice you fidgeting slightly, realising I hadn't taken into consideration whether you still wasn't fond of horrors, and here I've made you watch a psychological thriller.

Is it wrong of me to feel this kind of sadistic pleasure watching you squirm, knowing that if I sat next to you and pulled you close you'd feel better?

.

.

We're sat opposite sides of the large sofa, at first glance you might not appear particularly bothered, sprawled out with your head on the arm rest, but I can see you nibbling on the nail of your thumb in the corner of my eye. At least the movie is distracting you from thinking – or worse, asking – about mother's stupid outburst earlier. You didn't seem.. jealous, not that you should have been, or maybe.. Maybe I just wanted you to care, wanted you to feel if only a fraction of how I felt when that blue haired nonce brushed your soft spikes away from your obsidian eyes..

.

.

As much as I don't actually _want _to you to be this uncomfortable, I don't want to treat you like a child either, it wont be too long until the movie finishes and I'll set up the spare bed in my bedroom.

* * *

.

Back in my room, I get the capsule out and pop it open before you can protest or insist on the guestroom. I want you here, even if it's not next to me, I just need you close. Not _close,_ but just to make sure you're.. ok, you know, safe.

.

.

You flop down face first on the bed, I'd imagine it's been a hard week for you too with the extra homework and chores that shedevil you call mother delegates you as soon as you set your foot inside the door of your home.

.

.

"Tired?" I ask as I lie down on my stomach facing you at the foot end of my bed, arms folded underneath my chin.

"Mhm," a muffled answer with your face buried in the pillow.

"Did you wanna do somet' else now?"

.

.

You turn your head and set your eyes on me. Always so intense. Even in the dimmed light they stand out, your onyx spheres.

"How come you got so embarrassed?"

.

I was hoping you'd forget about it all to be honest, I didn't want to explain or be forced to remember. But I guess it's only fair after how I snapped at you.

I clear my throat, considering for a moment how to explain without making me sound like the biggest dickhead there ever was.

"Well.. You see, I, don't really remember much," I look at you with a pleading and painful expression begging you to understand and just leave it at that.

"You mean you was drunk?"

.

Guess not.

"I, well, erm, yes. Ridiculously so it would appear as well."

.

You smile, I know it's at my misfortune and perhaps idiocy but I have to laugh myself, as I have no clue what went on that night. I just remember waking up in a hotel room which I'd signed in Prince Vegeta's name – apparently. And yes father found out about that and yes he kicked my ass for it and the bill that came with it. '_How dare you impersonate the Prince of all Saiyans'_ \- yada yada yada.

.

.

"So she was the girl on the green.." You pry with a small grin.

"Hah, ye, I don't think she was too pleased with me, didn't look like the kind of girl who's used to being forgotten."

.

A faint smile as a response, and I worry whether you're wondering if I often take off drunk with girls and leave them only to be ignored after.. That is not who I am, you know that. But even I have needs, being a curious teenager and all that, getting intoxicated to the point of where I don't even know my own name just makes it easier.

.

.

You've turned facing forward, staring out the window.

Light rain patters against the glass, if you wasn't here its soothing sound would most likely lull me to sleep.

.

.

"I really didn't like that movie."

.

I want to hold you just as you break the silence with your confession. But I _can't_, even if my heartbeat rises at the thought of having you close, protecting you even if you're not some little kid scared of monsters, I just.. can't. Shouldn't, we're not little kids anymore – it's not _right._

"I'm sorry, I completely forgot you don't like thrillers."

"It's not like I'm scared of the dark still," you laugh, your eyes studying the trails of rain as they part in trembling patterns then find their way back to each other on the window. "Guess I just can't stomach that psychological shit."

.

I wonder whether I should say something about not minding if you wake me up, in the night, in case you can't sleep.. But it sounds stupid even as I think it, so not wanting you to believe I think you're a sissy, I keep quiet.

.

.

"Remember that storm when I was like 5? When I was scared shitless, crying my eyes out until you snuck in through the window?"

"Hah, ye.. I remember feeling your ki drop like crazy and flew like my damned life depended on it over to your house."

"I felt safe then."

.

.

Suddenly silence fills the room, as if something is missing. Like someone is supposed to say something, and the whole world is waiting for the answer. When it doesn't come, you undress, sigh deeply and lie down on your side – this time _away_ from me.

.

.

"G'night Trunks" You say as if disappointed and get in underneath the covers.

"Night Goten" I answer getting up and pull my clothes off before I slip in under my own covers.

.

I don't get much time wondering about your dejected tone of voice, or why you would remind me of how I don't protect you anymore like I used to, 'cause fatigue soon beats me and everything is lost in the darkness.

* * *

.

My vision explodes with a blinding light, and a deafening surge of something that sounds as if the skies have just ruptured makes me shoot up in bed. The threatening display dancing across the sky outside is what first catches my attention, that and the torrential rain.

Relieved it's only a storm, I soon realise you're sat on the ledge of the window. From where I am I can see your black eyes, enthralled by the captivating lightshow.

.

.

"Goten?"

Surprised, maybe even a bit startled you turn towards me.

.

There, in the flashing lights, realisation comes crashing down on me like a ton of bricks. Even though darkness is cast over most part of you, your profile is highlighted with every flash of lightning, illuminating your dark gaze one second, revealing your still adolescent but powerful – half naked - frame the next. And kami, you are absolutely fucking breath taking.

.

.

Without thinking, or hesitating or even wondering why, I get up and walk over to where you are.

.

You still haven't said a word, but I can see _that look_ in your eyes. And I realise, this is what I really wanted all along. To give in to your eyes pleading for me to finally accept you, _this. _Taking your hand, with you slipping silently off the ledge, I lead you back to my bed – never taking my eyes off yours.

.

.

I grab you gently at the back of your soft spikes, nuzzling your neck – breathing you in, and boldly, I taste that arousing scent with the tip of my tongue. When a small moan erupts against my shoulder from your soft mouth, I have to stop myself from pinning you against the bed, stop myself from tearing at you like an animal. Instead, I lay you down gently, nipping and tasting your neck and collar bone, placing a leg between yours, spreading you out somewhat and with a growl I press my hard length against you.

"_Gods _Trunks."

Your moan goes straight to my groin, making me skip tender little kisses all together.

"_Shiit,"_ I hiss into your already searing skin, with another stroke of my body against yours.

"H-nnnn," you answer with an equally hard arousal grinding into me.

.

.

Hand at the nape of my neck, you pull me down – pressing your lips against mine. And of course – I answer. Your absolutely delicious lips part, and your even sweeter tongue dips in and softly massages mine, but it leaves me too soon, and I whimper as the kiss is broken.

.

I peer down at you, but you've started to fade into the darkness. And with a slight smile you vanish completely. No no no, this can't be happening, not now – not when I've finally seen you, as if for the first time, just as I've managed to throw all my stupid concepts and fears away.

I scream your name into the night, feeling as if someone's quite brutally crushed my ribcage and ripped my heart out.

.

.

"Trunks?"

.

.

My throat is hurting, sweat making the sheets cling to my body and my eyes try to regain their focus. That was your voice just then, which means; you're not gone.

.

.

"You ok Trunks?"

.

I turn to the sound of your voice, dazed and not knowing what's going on.

But there you are, back in the spare bed where I left you when we first said our good nights. I half sit up, wondering why you're back there if you never did disappear. Did I do something wrong?

"How come you're over there?" I finally manage to ask, feeling as if my oesophagus has been set on fire.

.

.

In the weak light of the moon, I can make out your confused expression, brows drawn together and slightly raised.

"What d'you mean? You was having a nightmare, you was screaming just before you woke up".

.

.

I don't know if I'm relieved or frustrated with my discovery, my confused state was simply me waking up but truly believing it had been happening. Well _shit,_ even if it turned me on more than anything I decide it's a good thing it didn't _actually_ happen.

.

.

"You alright?"

"Ye sorry, just phased out a bit there.. I'm fine, s'only a nightmare," I answer, voice still hoarse.

"It sounded quite bad, just before you woke up that is."

Oh gods don't tell me I gave off any other signs before that, what is wrong with me? Has exhaustion completely fucked my brain up?

"It was just vivid," I say before yawning.

You're silently considering something, please don't ask, I don't think I can pull off believable half-truths right now.

.

.

Your sheets rustle, and just like in my dream your half naked form is revealed, only this time illuminated by the faint moonshine. You silently move towards the opposite side of my bed from where I'm currently panicking, not breathing and shit scared as to what you might think I've just dreamt of.

A small laugh, as you get in under the covers, your eyes on mine.

"Don't look so scared, I couldn't sleep, do you mind?"

.

.

'Pull yourself together damn it', if I admit that it'd probably be best if you stayed in the spare bed at a safe distance at the moment due to my system malfunctioning you'll definitely catch on to what's going on – but kami only knows what my head – both of them – will come up with if you're sleeping next to me.

"No-no-it's-completely-fine," I finally blurt out and lie down, staring at absolutely nothing in the ceiling.

.

.

"You sure you're ok? You seem worked up."

.

My thoughts of granny pants, kittens and other non-arousing things are interrupted by your curious voice.

"I'm ok," I exhale, thinking of something to convince you "This week has just been.. difficult. Studying, getting beat up and helping Bulma going over accounts, it's just done a number on me I think," I sigh as I run my hand through my hair.

"Anything I can do? Do you need anything to help you sleep?"

I can hear the genuine concern in your voice, and it brings me a small smile. Your eyes so dark, the night sky outside pales in comparison to them, and I can finally breathe out and relax.

.

.

Without asking if it's ok, or an invitation or even a thought, I snake my arm under you and pull you in so your back is against my chest, crossing my arms around your narrow waist. Anything uneasy, or uncertain, all paranoia leaves me, as if drawing you in suddenly decontaminated me.

"Just stay with me," I whisper into the nape of your neck, all my cursed teenage hormones finally giving me a rest.

This is what I've missed – no _craved _\- your scent and your skin, I don't know why that is, but I can feel the ache that has been residing in my body for far too long, simply fade away. Funny, how I'm the one holding you, when it's you soothing me, grounding me. Maybe it wasn't you who needed this protective closeness from reality all these years.

.

.

You peer over your shoulder, and turn around slowly, studying my eyes for a brief moment.

.

I wonder what you're thinking, pretty sure my odd behaviour is puzzling you. But I'm guessing you didn't find what you was looking for, as with a small sigh you pull closer, your head on my shoulder and your dark soft spikes tickling my face.

A gentle caress across my chest, you're lazily running your fingers over my skin.

Closing my eyes, thoroughly enjoying the soothing touch, I smile to myself. I know what you're doing.

"It's the biggest hamburger ever known to man."

"How did you guess that?! You're cheating," you protest and rub the skin as if cleaning off the chalk on a blackboard.

"'Cause all you ever think about is food."

"I think that was _before_ I hit saiyan-puberty," you laugh.

.

Your fingers are back, half tickling my abdomen, making soft patterns and circles. This time, with your head on my chest, it's different. You're different. I can feel it clearly both in you and in the air. You're not asking for protection, or for me to soothe you. Although you're younger, your strength is starting to show in your physique while I'm somewhat taller and leaner. And here I am, comforted under your heavy weight, with your confident presence relaxing _me. _But what's more surprising, is the change in your scent. Still consoling, still you, but it's more.

However strange it sounds in my fucked up head, it's.. dominant. A young male's scent, for some reason my brain instinctively picks it up as that, and it makes me feel.. whole. Who's the kid now huh?

.

And with that, I must have drifted off to sleep, 'cause I don't remember anything else.

* * *

.

The next morning, we're sat at the breakfast bar with mother who's asking away about your brother's new job at the University. Such a nerd that one, possibly the universe's biggest contradiction. For all the power he supposedly had back in the days when they were fighting Cell, he sure doesn't show it now. And don't even get me started on _the Great Saiyaman,_ just thinking about it makes me shudder. No wonder father is convinced Gohan sustained brain damage at a young age, sort of like Goku had. And let's not forget that I'm pretty sure that Gohan, in all his heterosexual glory, has the hots for the future _me_. Now THAT, is awkward, believe me.

.

.

The bright kitchen, filled with delicious scents of the food that has been cooked up especially for our appetites by the robots, is suddenly taken over by what can only be described as a ghastly chill.

.

I look up only to be met by a dark glare. What the hell did I do this time? I thought we were on good terms since last night, as good as can be when it comes to the arrogant prince at least.

He looks over to where you're sat, narrowing his eyes. He knows _something._ What there is to know I don't have a clue, except for my absurd dream there isn't really anything I've done that's incriminating.

But even so, I can still feel the palms of my hands getting sweaty. Does he think there's something going on between us? He looks back at me, he's discretely _sniffing _the air. What the hell is going on?

He's about to speak, but stops himself as if reconsidering something, turns on his heel and disappears out of the kitchen again.

You and mother are completely oblivious to what just happened, chatting away about your shared passion for inventions that make life as easy as possible.

.

.

"Ch-erm-Goten, let's get outta here," I interrupt you both.

"Oh, ok – lemme just.." you answer and start scooping up the rest of the sandwich rolls on the plate in front of you.

"You sure are your father's son," my mother laughs.

"Sorry Bulma, did you w-"

"No no take them with you, and say hi to everyone if I don't see you later," she answers smiling.

"Thanks," and with that big stupid grin on your face, I grab your arm and drag you out of Capsule Corp before you ask if you can empty the fridge of its contents as well.

* * *

.

"What's the sudden rush?" You ask while we fly through the air, wind whipping against our faces.

"Just thought we'd get out for a bit of fresh air s'all."

"Wanna go to the lake?"

"It's not exactly perfect weather to go swimming is it?" I answer moodily, still riled up by my father's strange behaviour. Isn't it enough that I have to deal with my own?

"Na, just thought we could relax.. or something, I don't know. You seem like something crawled up your _ass_ again."

.

A black brow is raised, questioning me. You're right, I'm being unfair, and a dickhead.

"Sorry, you're right. It sounds like a good idea."

* * *

.

Even though autumn is drawing near and the leaves on the trees around us are turning, the sun is still warm on our faces as we lay in the meadow by the little lake – one of our secret escapes since we were little.

.

When we first landed you did surprise me with a punch to my jaw – didn't see that one coming. I dived to tackle you head on, and you laughed as we rolled down the grassy hill.

Wrestling more so than sparring, I won of course. But only just. You grinned fiercely, panting, when I finally managed to pin you down underneath me with my hands holding your wrists down on either side of your face in the grass. The fact that you almost had me seemed to satisfy you enough to not even care about the fact that it was I who won, _technically_.

.

.

"I take it you've been spending more time with Goku?" I pry, eyes closed and my hand brushing over the soft grass were we lay on our backs.

"Someone's ego sounds bruised."

"Pff, I was only stroking yours."

.

You laugh, not that boyish giggle that used to tickle me, more a deep chuckle.

"Ye I have," you admit then, not as if I needed to be told, you nearly had me on my arse, there's only one person who could train you so efficiently.

"I think he's a bit lost.." you continue "Like he's struggling to see what his purpose is now. And you know Gohan, newly turned scholar and dear mummy's pride and joy, neither of them can see that he's like a lost kami-damned pup, too busy with themselves."

"So you spar?"

"Mm, not that I'm much of a challenge. But I don't know any other way to help him."

"Maybe if his highness would get off his damned high horse he could do something.. What do you reckon is causing it anyway?"

"Probably the same thing that makes Vegeta abuse himself in the GR 12 hours a day."

"Do you think.. it's the fact that they're full blooded Saiyans, making them restless or whatever, I don't know," I wonder out loud, knowing fully well the hunger for a good fight – but it sure as hell doesn't send me into a deep depression if I get to slack off.

"Could be."

.

.

You turn over onto your stomach, supporting yourself on your elbows, I prop myself up curious about the sudden change.

"You know.. they're having a bonfire on the beach in a couple of weeks," you start, sounding somewhat hesitant.

"They?"

"Ye well, people from school. Thought you might like to come with me?"

.

Ugh gods, people, crowds, sand in all kinds of crevices, stupid kids getting drunk – I am perfectly aware that judgemental term would also include me but I only ever get bladdered while I'm alone, it's not until AFTER that trouble finds _me._

"You know I'm not very good with those kinda things Goten.. And the beach? It's cold out, there's nothing enjoyable about the beach in autumn."

"Come on, I want you to, for me _please,"_ you plead, meeting my lowered gaze.

.

Still a bit apprehensive about these, close, encounters between us I let myself fall back down onto the grass. Torn between not wanting to associate with the kinds of people I suspect will be there, and not wanting to let you out of my sight with said people either..

"Fine fine, but don't expect me to stay for long."

"And _promise_ you won't _hurt_ anyone," you leer mockingly.

"You want me to bring a leash for you to keep me on?"

"Hah, don't tempt me."

.

And with that, things appear like they're back to normal. As normal as can be. My brain has restored itself to its nearly normal functioning state, and you and I – we're ok, just like I thought – maybe hoped rather – we would be.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything that happens, has some sort of meaning. - (this wasn't meant to be cryptic or anything - just a note lol)

* * *

"Get up."

.

.

Clothes are thrown aggressively at my head, and I try to regain my focus as my eyes adjust to the sudden blaring lights in my bedroom. Still dark outside, what the hell is the time? 05.00am apparently, according to the alarm clock. Fucking hell, he must be really eager.

"Just 5 more minutes," I whine and pull the covers over my head.

.

Before I can settle back into my 5 minute – more like 4 hour – snooze, the covers are pulled off me and the cold air sweeps over me with what feels like tiny little icy needles, making me whimper as I shiver.

.

.

"Get up now or I'll kick your ass all the way to the gravity room."

.

Realising the threat isn't just a spur to get me up, I pull on – a spandex suit? It's way too early for this shit.

Once dressed I rub my eyes and follow the obviously stewing royal dickhead through the dark halls of our house, still half comatose.

.

.

"FUCK!"

"Quit moaning brat, or I'll mop the floor with your pretty hair."

.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and tilt my head up, punched at point blank as soon as the doors of the GR had closed. Blood pouring down like some damned waterfall, guess it's time I found out what the hell I did to grind his gears.

"What is your problem huh? You could at least have given me the go before inverting my fucking face."

.

.

No words, as more punches are swiftly dealt to my midsection. I double over, coughing, but recover as swiftly as I can - merely blocking punches and kicks not actually able to keep up fast enough to land any blows myself.

And we go on like that, for hours. Hits, punches and kicks to every single part of my body – he seems particularly pissed off with my face for some reason. I even tried powering up to blast his ass but he sidestepped me and dealt a powerful enough blow at the back of my neck to make me collapse head first onto the floor.

.

.

I shout my surrender as I lay gasping, face down, arms twisted into a hold on my back, with his knee crushing my spine. Bloody, battered and unable to see anything through my swollen left eye, I'm still no wiser as to what the hell has got him so worked up.

"You're pathetic," he snarls.

.

Now, I've been called that more times than I can count, but this time, it sends a very unpleasant chill down my spine. Though I really cannot see how this situation could have ended differently, we both know it never would have resulted with me being the victor.

"I don't understand what I've done wrong," I hiss, and I grit my teeth as that knee is pushing down harder.

"Kakarot's brat, you think I couldn't smell it?"

Smell? I doubt you was _aroused_ while talking about the efficiency of cleaning robots with my mum..

"Wha-"

"DO NOT PLAY GAMES WITH ME BOY!"

.

I'm raised violently by the grip around my wrists then slammed back down onto the floor. Maybe he could smell you _on _me, after you slept in my bed, gods I'm so confused. Well looks like Vegeta is homophobic after all.

"It's not what yo-" he grabs me by my hair, twisting my neck into an unnatural angle, and I decide to shut my mouth.

"You are a _Vegeta_, and I've put up with enough shit, shown enough fucking understanding for the sake of the woman and the fact that you're a half-breed. Do not, bring shame to _my _name. Don't even dare to entertain the thought of being a low class' bitch," He slams me down one more time, to make sure I get the message and with that he lets go of me, gets up and reduces the gravity.

.

.

"Get the fuck out of here," a growling threat with his back turned to me.

.

I don't need to be told twice.

* * *

.

When I see you in school again, which is rare to due to our different schedules, I know you can sense something is wrong. But I'd rather die than explain the.. misunderstanding. That and I wouldn't want _you_ to feel like shit because of it. So I just brush it off as exhaustion, and you tell me I need to slow down, take it easy now and then. I wish it was that simple.

.

I know what I _need_, a ridiculous amount of alcohol and an equally ridiculously promiscuous girl who I'll never see again afterwards. That should sate me, and the scent should calm the animal of a father I've been granted so kindly. Kids are paranoid and terrified their parents will catch a whiff of booze when they've been out doing things they shouldn't, try living with a fucking bloodhound who can smell what and who you've fucked.

.

.

"You still on for the weekend right?"

.

Gods, I'd forgot all about it. Has it really been almost two weeks since I saw you last? My haze must have been worse than I thought. Or maybe I've just been shit scared of coming too close to you.

"Erm, about that.."

"No no no, you're not letting me down now Trunks," you stop and turn towards me, putting your hands on my shoulders.

.

I wince involuntary and glance at your hands, making a mental note to burn my clothes and scrub myself with bleach when I get home.

"Please, if it's boring we'll take off and beat the shit outta each other instead, I promise. Besides you seem a bit.. edgy, just see it as a chance to relax."

Hah, if you only knew it'd probably get me killed rather than _relax_ me. Oh fuck it, I'm getting sick of staring at the walls of Capsule Corp, especially since Vegeta decided I'm not such an amusing toy to kick around anymore.

"Ok I'll come," I sigh. Guess one night of drunken imbeciles playing with fire can't be _that_ bad, I'll just have to make sure to avoid _father_ the following day.

* * *

.

.

I'm leaning against a tree opposite of the large black iron school gates, waiting for the heavy wooden doors on the other side to burst open with kids desperate to escape.

.

.

I saw you this morning, walking down a corridor as my first class had just finished. But _what_ I saw, stopped me in my tracks. My initial reaction the same as when I sat on the green, and I was close to powering up, shooting over there and sending him through any wall that'd stand in my way.

As you carried on walking, _he_ was close to your side – way too close, and with a laugh he drew you in, his arm around your shoulders. But instead of blowing up at you, possibly killing him and giving the whole school a heart attack by revealing that a freakishly strong half saiyan is one of its students – I decided to deal with this once and for all, in privacy.

.

.

Shouldn't be long now, but I need to make sure _you_ don't see me, I want you staying out of this.

Kids start pouring out finally, perfect. In the thickness of idiots it'll be easy work to single my target out unnoticed.

.

.

After waving his mates off, he heads down the sidewalk, headphones over his ears and a messenger bag thrown over his shoulder. Such a smooth and cocky stride, it makes me wanna growl as I pick up my speed to catch up with him.

.

.

"Hey fuckface," I say after pulling down his headset.

Oh, his eyes are so wide, I love it, I can _smell_ the fear on him.

"What the hell do _you _want?" he spits, drawing away when I grab his arm and throw my other arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Walk with me," I answer, smiling.

He looks confused, probably wondering if I'm hitting on him or if he's gonna end up in hospital.

.

Casually, to make him relax, I ask how he's getting a long in school, where he's from, explaining I've never seen him before this term. I don't actually give a shit about what he answers and I wouldn't be able to recall what he's told me even if my life depended on it. He tells me he lives on the other side of the park which is nearby – perfect.

.

As I mindlessly keep on chatting about nothing, I almost have to drag him with me through the gates leading to the park and onto the path that leads away from the play areas and crowds.

With some distance from ears and eyes, enough trees and bushes to isolate us – I stop and turn to him.

"Is this about Goten?"

I smile, clever boy.

"What's your name?" I ask him and reach out for his loosened tie, just to make him a little more uneasy.

"None of your fucking business," he growls and swats my hand away.

"Is that so?" I grin, gods this idiot is too good to be true.

.

.

Before he can think of something else that further proves his lack of intelligence, I grab his amazingly blue spikes with my left hand and push him against the tree next to the path where we're stood.

He's squirming under my right hand planted on his chest, wincing in pain from the grip in his precious hair, surprised by my speed and strength, I can see that much in his eyes.

"Listen to me, and listen good," I snarl in his ear "If you ever _touch_ him or look at him in a way I don't approve of again, I'll hunt you down, and splatter your insides across the whole fucking city, after I've castrated you and fucked you bloody."

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" he cries, trying to push me off.

"Do I make myself clear!?" I slam his head against the tree, already losing my patience.

"Aow, YES whatever, just let me go, I wont fucking touch him."

.

.

Pleased with his answer, I withdraw and study him while he rubs his head.

"And what about when he asks for my notes huh? What am I supposed to say?"

"Do whatever you want, just know that giving them to him wont give you anything in return," I answer leering with my arms crossed over my chest.

"OK, are we done?"

.

He sure has a shitty attitude considering he knows I'm some kind of freak who could batter him into a bloody pulp.

"Yes, and don't disappoint me – I really don't want to have to go through the effort of raping and gutting you," Hah, he looks relieved for a second – as if I'm joking "But I will if it comes to it," I add.

.

.

He pales and hurries away down the path leading to the other side of the park, to safety no doubt.

.

Well, that went better than expected. At least now I don't have to worry about him bothering you again.


	5. Chapter 5

yay reviews :D they make my day guys, thank you :)

**Timaelan : **Thank you for the comment :) , and regarding Trunks; you're probably right, this is all new and practice for me so I'm still learning how to depict different characters and it was quite some time ago I was a teenager haha :) That and to me the original character is rather intelligent and perceptive, so I wanted to build on that, making him coming across more mature perhaps.

**Izzunia88 : **Ah thank you, glad you like it :) It isn't a very action filled story though. I'll warn you, because I've never written anything like this before (or anything else really) I'm just learning from it. I felt the story was losing it's way while I wrote it but posting it and hearing what people think of the way I write will be helpful none-the-less. I think you might find it somewhat frustrating very soon haha :)

.

WARNING : ADULT CONTENT. Oh - and I do not condone under age drinking or use of illegal substances.

* * *

.

I keep my promise, and go with you to this gods' damned 'get-together'. It is exactly what I'd expected – simply an excuse for morons to mess with fire, get drunk and find an easy lay before the night ends.

As we arrived at the semi private beach where the absurdly oversized bonfire had been set up, darkness already falling and the cold night creeping in, you were greeted by this and that person, all of them eyeing me warily of course. Sensing both mine and their discomfort, you sat me by the fire where people had started gathering around, with a drink in my hand and reassured me you'd be back soon.

.

.

So I'm sitting here, shivering from a crisp breeze now and then but enthralled none the less by the snaking smoke rings that are playfully escaping my mouth between drags on the cigarette that was passed to me.

A couple of more deep breaths enhanced with the poison, and I pass it to some geek sat next to me. He looks at me cautiously as he takes it off me, and I feel quite pleased that I've managed to unnerve every single person who's looked me in the eyes so far. I finish the rest of my drink, and let myself fall back on the soft ground, feeling a grin spread on my face.

.

.

Sand sand, what was it I said about sand again? Oh yea, it gets into every crack you never knew you had. Gods, the stars are twinkling like gems now, I've never seen them shine so dazzlingly before. Flames are dancing in my blurred vision, most positively buzzed. The heat radiating off the fire in front me feels – absolutely – amazing in the icy darkness that surrounds me.

Cheers and music somewhere in the background, I never knew sand could feel this soft. So cold against my skin, I can feel every single grain as I rake my hand through it.

.

.

A girl sits down next to me, says something moronic about my hair – ye I kinda know it's purple it is my own after all – and her finger plays along my jaw line.

Lips drawing near, soft, wet, a tongue in my mouth has never felt so weird, so amazingly intense - what the fuck was in that roll up?

"My car's parked over by the dunes," she whispers in my ear.

"Good for you," I answer not really giving a shit, while watching the stars swirl in curious patterns across the midnight sky.

.

.

I find myself pulled up from the ground, dragged over sand and grass, cheers and music slowly fading. The skirt wiggling in front of me is pleasantly distracting as the warmth of the fire leaves me.

.

Before long, I'm on my back in the rear seat of a car, said girl straddling me with that skirt now sitting on her hips. While I'm simply trying to figure out how the hell I ended up here, she's working herself against me like a stripper on a pole. I'm not gonna lie, in my confused state – my skin already numb from the chill in the air – I couldn't deny this succubus even if I wanted to.

I grab her hips and push her down, my head falling back with a moan as she trails warm kisses down my neck.

"Mmm, fuck, stop teasing already."

She giggles, and I don't even like her girly titter, but never mind, she's unbuckling me.

.

.

There's an icy and mood dampening draft all of a sudden, I whine and tell her to close the door.

"WHaa-"

I peer up to see said girl fly backwards out of the car.

"Hey, where are you going?" Autumn darkness making it hard for me to actually see what's happening out there. I _can_ see a hand reach in though, it doesn't look particularly feminine either, and it grabs me by the front of my shirt.

"Hey _asshole_ what do you think you're doing?" That would be the girl, now clearly pissed off somewhere in the distance.

.

I'm pulled out faster than I can react, and slammed against the door once it's been closed.

"Chibi? I thought I'd lost you out there," I smile and playfully pinch your cold nose.

"The fuck are you doing Trunks?"

.

.

I look over to the girl, who with her arms crossed over her chest and foot tapping, looks as if she's peeved, I think? Then I look back to you, and motion with my head towards the female.

"I was planning on _doing_ her."

"Quit fucking playing games with me," slammed again against the car, what is it with people thinking I'm playing games?!

"Hey jerks, get the fuck off my car."

"Chibi-tan, I'll finish her up, I mean finish up _here, _and I'll dance with you all night," I find myself quite amusing and laugh.

.

Guess you don't share my humour.

You pull me off and away from the car, and I go down with a firm punch to my jaw.

"Shit Goten" I moan, rubbing that poor spot that you seem to favour so much when you wanna put me on my arse.

.

"Freaks," the girl mutters, before she gets in the car and pulls away angrily.

.

I peer up at you in the darkness from where I'm still sat on my ass on the cold ground.

"What was that for?"

"Get up, we're leaving."

It seems there were no options, as I'm almost aggressively hauled into the air when I don't move fast enough.

.

.

* * *

.

Still enjoying my nerves and senses tingling and buzzing, I let you drag me to wherever we're going by my arm. The biting wind feels like needles against my skin – it's absolutely freezing, but – gods it smells_ incredible_. I can smell the change in the dry air, the frost that will arrive in the next few weeks, _you._

.

I put some effort in to flying on my own accord, and pull myself closer to you with the help of the arm you're holding onto me with.

"Fuck me, you smell _so _good," my nose against your neck, that scent, stronger than it's ever been before.

.

.

And just as I think I could never get enough of it, I'm slammed onto my back down on the ground below.

"_Please_ stop throwing me around," I beg whiningly, my limbs making no effort to help me get up.

.

You pull me up again, fisting my shirt and hauling me in. Shit, something's really pissed you off. Your eyes are glistening with anger, strikingly black.

"Your eyes are _sparkling_ pee-wee," I whisper, and slowly raise my index finger, wanting to touch the dark gloom in your orbs.

You swat my hand away irately and pull me back in, your fierce eyes on mine.

"Leave my fucking eyeballs alone, what the hell did you smoke?"

I laugh then, uncontrollably. I've been wondering the exact same thing! Amazing how you can read my mind.

.

.

My face stings suddenly. I cover the bruised cheek wide eyed and surprised.

"Y-you slapped me!" I stutter in shock.

"Fucking pull yourself together. What the hell was you doing with that girl?"

"I don't think you need to be a _scholar_ to figure that one out," I answer, forgetting about the stinging skin on my cheek and my face is split by a self-assured grin instead.

Another slap.

"Fuck Goten!" I cry, snapped out of my contented state and now holding both of my sore cheeks.

"Get your shit together, 'cause I can do this all night long."

.

I let my arms silently fall to my sides and open my mouth to say something else of incredibly high comical standards, but decide against it when I see the threatening glare in those eyes – the same eyes that I'm not allowed to poke apparently.

.

.

You sigh, and let go of me, half turning away, your profile lit by the faint light of the stars.

"Why are we doing this to each other?" you ask, gaze facing down and with your brows drawn together.

I, of course, have no idea what you're on about, but I do know if I don't at least try and say something intelligible you'll most likely slap me again.

"Why, erm, do you, think, we do this?" I answer, without knowing what exactly it is I am really questioning.

The pained look on your face actually sobers me somewhat when you turn to face me again.

"I don't know how long I can go on like this, Trunks."

I still haven't caught on as you draw in closer.

"In fact, it's driving me insane," you murmur, your nose now gently brushing against mine.

Your fingers through the loops on my jeans, you pull my hips in roughly against yours.

Well, that explains _a lot._

.

.

This time, it's your back slamming against the ground. Reason left my body as soon as I felt your erection against my leg.

Nuzzling your neck, I inhale your arousing scent hungrily, positioning a leg between yours to feel your throbbing need against me again. Shivers run down my spine and just like in my dream, I sample the skin with my tongue while pinning your hands down on either side of you, drawing out sweet incoherent sounds from you.

You thrust your hard self up into me impatiently, and as I respond with my own hips, I press my lips against yours, catching your moans in my mouth. You're squirming, demanding more friction, feverously massaging my tongue with yours, gently sucking and biting my bottom lip.

.

"D-don't stop, please Trunks," you pant as I draw away momentarily to catch my breath.

.

You break away from my grip, and with your hand on the nape of my neck, playing with the shorter hairs there, you clutch my ass in a firm grip with the other – rubbing me against you again.

Completely lost, engulfed by your warmth, I respond as the feeling in my groin keeps building, thrusting forward as you throw your head back, moaning, in the grass. I grip your hip with my left hand, and dip my tongue in to the absolutely delicious hollow of your neck.

"Nng, _harder, oh gods."_

.

Desire rushes up my shaft and gathers into something which I can only describe as being positively ready to _explode _when I hear your pleas.

"Fuck," I growl as it washes over me, gritting my teeth with my forehead resting against your chest. My body is convulsing, shaking, and when I desperately breathe in, your scent takes my pleasure to a completely new level.

I move my hand from your hip and hurriedly unbutton your jeans to release you, about to rip your trousers off altogether as I'm painfully desperate to feel your heat from the _inside_. But you remove your grasp from my neck and swat my hand away, grabbing the other cheek of my backside and grind me back and forth against you.

"Fuck-ing-hell, _gods-Goten," _sanity leaving me completely as you control my every move and pleasure.

"_Come for me Trunks," _you whisper, with me whimpering each time you rub me roughly against yourself.

I shudder into your neck at the sound of your voice purring those words, I can't hold out any longer,

"I-I'm gonna, nnng," I'm cut off, spilling myself shamelessly in my underwear.

.

Your muscles tense under my body, and you arch into me, crying out your climax, your hands still holding me firmly against you.

Relishing my own eruption as it slowly fades, feeling the afterglow spreading through every nerve in my body, I rub myself slowly against you as you come down from your own high.

.

I roll off, gasping for air next to you in the grass. Who would have known dry humping one another into orgasm could be so damned _exhausting._

.

.

"I can't go home tonight," I firmly state between my pants, my senses returning to me and the first thing that comes to my mind is me possibly being decapitated as soon as I reach the doors of Capsule Corp.

"Come to mine," you suggest.

"Ok," I answer simply, not knowing what else I'm supposed to say right now. Your dad will smell it on us no doubt, we can only hope your parents are already asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hmm not quite sure what exactly but I have an off feeling about this chapter. Except for the stupidity of the characters obviously lol. I mean more the structure of it.. Oh well I keep changing and editing and soon I'll have something even worse so I might as well add it as it is now. Working on fillers next as I tend to jump too far between my chapters, and I need to remember to describe environments _she_ said. God damn it.

I apologise in advance - Trunks is quite the frustrating character :3

* * *

We sneak through your window, which isn't as easy as it used to be when we were little kids. Fighting to get in ahead we both tumble inside, head first, and end up in a tangled mess on the floor of your bedroom.

.

Sprawled across my back, you pull yourself together and get up, help me to my feet and shush me with a finger against my lips.

"Let's throw our clothes in the washing machine and grab a shower," you whisper in the dark.

.

.

I follow you out to the small landing and cross the narrow hallway that leads us to the bathroom.

.

Once we're inside you peel your clothes off – brazenly displaying your muscular form – and wrap a towel around your waist. You smile when you catch me looking – embarrassed to have been caught staring I turn away from you - and you ask me to hand over my clothes, telling me to go ahead while you put the wash on.

.

.

The hot water shocks my senses, still not entirely back to their normal sober selves. I tilt my head back, letting the shower wash away tonight's sins, feel them pour down my spent body. I don't want to think about tomorrow just yet, forcing my mind to go blank instead of letting myself enter a panic attack 'cause of the consequences this will bring.

.

.

"Hey," you whisper, nibbling my ear.

I never knew until that moment just how much it would turn me on, the warmth of your murmuring breath, your teeth grazing my skin. It makes me tremble, making my body arch against yours.

Attentive hands smooth up along my sides, as you trail kisses along my neck and shoulder.

.

I brace myself with my hands against the tiled wall in front of me, my head leaning back resting against your shoulder, while I'm enjoying your touch.

Your fingers travel up, in search for my lips and remembering this delicious game, I comply when you part them with two fingers.

"Mm, _gods _Trunks, I want you so bad," you purr, your voice husky and full of need as my tongue dances around your digits, before I take them in deeper.

You withdraw your hand, and find my arousal with the other.

"Shit," your hand on my cock is like nothing I've ever felt before, a burning sensation sending shivers throughout my body.

Slowly you stroke me, a thumb rubbing over the slit – teasing out beads of precum before you lube your hand with it, making the motion that much smoother and slicker when you continue to move your grasp back and forth firmly.

.

That's when I feel your other hand travelling down the small of my back, over the curve of my ass. Something at the entrance there and before I catch onto where it's headed, something's pushed inside me.

.

"FUCKING HELL!" I cry and pull away, from what appears to have been your finger, slamming against the glass panel next to me.

The shower hose rips off as I desperately try to grab for something – anything - when I slip on the wet floor. But instead of steadying myself, yelping, I take the hose with me, crashing through the glass door and onto the floor outside the shower, water spraying everywhere and jagged pieces of glass cutting my skin, blood mixing slowly with the water pooling up on the bathroom tiles.

"Kami Trunks, I didn't-"

.

.

"Boys is everything ok in there?"

The door opens before we can answer, and both equally as embarrassed, neither of us dare to move to cover up our shame, just frozen in place.

.

.

The look on your dad's face is.. indescribable – in the worst way possible. He looks back and forth between us both, clearly not prepared for the sight he's been met by.

"Urm, sorry I broke your shower?" I whine screwing my face in pain where I lie, both due to the glass underneath me and the unbearable shame.

.

"I-You-Chi Chi will- _Gods boys,_" he rubs the back of his head clearly dumbfounded with a pained expression on his face "Goten don't just stand there cover up for gods' sake -Trunks get off the floor I'll get the first aid kit," he continues as the initial shock wears away, and leaves the steamy room.

.

.

I look at you, understanding now why your priority was to cover up – nice boner my friend. Is that the same one you was planning on shoving up my backside no more than a few seconds ago?

.

You hold out a hand to help me up, but I slap it angrily and get up on unsteady feet.

"Trunks I-"

"Shut-up," I growl at you, snatching a towel off the rail and carefully wrap it around my nether regions, blood snaking down my back and staining the white cotton fabric.

.

I throw a towel at you, take a step over the shattered glass, grab the spare underwear you'd brought and leave to find Goku.

* * *

.

I wince every time the cold metal tweezers find another shard, and brace myself as it's pulled out of my flesh.

"Not many left now," Goku reassures as he drops another piece into a bowl.

.

.

I haven't said a word since I pulled a chair out from the table and sat down in the dim light of the remote little kitchen, just squirming now and then as the glass was quite nicely wedged into my back.

.

"So…"

Oh please don't.

"I take it you-"  
"No," I interrupt him, before he throws any assumptions at me.

"Ok," he says softly and continues searching my skin with warm hands.

.

.

So different to mine, your dad. Such careful touch while attentively removing the remains of the shower door, not pissed off with me for breaking it and no arguing when I've quite rudely cut him off.

.

.

When the last piece is put in the bowl, he picks up a cloth soaked in cleansing alcohol and dabs the wounds.

"_Fuck,"_ I hiss, leaning my head forward into my arms resting on top of the back of the chair.

"Sorry," he says as he tenderly keeps on dabbing, gently washing the blood off my skin.

.

After a thin layer of ointment has been applied to the wounds, he hands me a t shirt and studies me for a moment while I pull it on.

"You should go talk to him," he suggest with a trace of concern, and starts gathering up the medical supplies.

"I think I better get going home," I answer, and swipe irritating strands of lavender hair out of my eyes.

"I- that probably wouldn't be such a good idea, Trunks."

.

I narrow my eyes and glare at him, wondering what exactly he's trying to say.

.

.

"Do you want some tea?" he ask instead, ignoring my scowl and turns around to the stove and starts heating a pot of water.

Eager to get the fuck out of here, I consider for a second what to do. He's probably right, going home right now wouldn't be a smart move. But I don't want to _join _you in bed either. Fucking twat.

"Sure," I sigh, turning my chair back around and sit down at the table.

.

.

"How are your parents?" He asks as he puts a steaming cup in front of me and sits down at the opposite side of the table with his own hot drink.

"Ok I guess," I shrug, feeling very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"What's Vegeta been up to? Same old?"

"Hah, ye you could say that," I answer bitterly.

"Why, is something wrong?" he asks, his dark eyes piercing mine.

.

They make me feel uneasy, as if they could look right through me and read me like an open book.

"No everything's fine," I sigh not wanting a heart to heart about my last encounter with _daddy._

.

.

He sips his tea, with a thoughtful gaze staring off somewhere in the distance.

Such an enigma, the Saiyan sat in front of me. I've challenged him several times with my frown and been rude to say the least, and not once has he took the bait. There are a lot more confrontational people than myself – my father is a good example – but anyone would have punched my lights out by now if they were in his position. Not Goku though, saviour of the fucking world. One would think he'd be happy, with all his power and achievements – but_ you_ was right, something is up. He looks miserable as hell.

.

.

"So what's crawled up your ass?" I ask him after blowing the steam coming off my tea.

He looks at me, same intense glare as yours. But not as fierce, still not biting back, _damn it he's good_.

"What do you mean?" He asks finally after sipping his tea, brows drawn together.

"Anyone can see you're down in the dumps, not that I particularly care, but shouldn't the strongest being in the universe be somewhat happy?"

.

.

He sighs and looks down, fingering the cloth on the table, probably as eager to talk about his problems as I am about my own.

"I don't know," he says quietly.

I actually feel sorry for him. I know the bitch upstairs doesn't appreciate him. My parents are the worst misfits one could ever hope to find but their passion to insult each other is still a sign that they care for one another even after all these years. If they didn't, they'd simply avoid each other bar from a hit to the other one's head now and then – like _your _parents..

.

.

"You should go kick my father's ass, he is getting way too full of himself lately."

He laughs quietly, still staring into his cup of tea. Ye we all know my dad is a prick. Goku probably knows that better than anyone else.

"Plus he asked for you not too long ago, did he come to see you?"

Curious eyes snap up, _aha_ that caught his attention.

"He did? No, I haven't seen him in.. some months, probably, maybe more.."

"Well if you do beat him up, I want all the details afterwards, and throw in a punch from me as well," I say and smirk.

"Sure Trunks," he answers with a smile.

.

.

He stands up and yawns, while stretching his powerful body. You sure do look alot like your dad.

.

"You should really go and talk to him, don't let.. whatever happened get between you guys, you've been best friends your whole life."

"I guess you're right" I admit begrudgingly "I'll pay for a new shower as well, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell Chi Chi I slipped on the soap."

"Hah.. Thanks Goku," I answer, feeling a slight blush spreading over my face.

"Go get some rest Trunks," he says and heads out of the kitchen, soon swallowed by the darkness of the hallway.

* * *

.

Carefully I open the door to your room, not knowing whether you've gone to sleep yet. I slip inside silently and make my way over to your bed.

.

You lie there, eyes closed and breathing softly with the blankets wrapped around your midsection, arms flung over the empty space next to you.

I sigh as I lie down beside you, stealing some of the blanket.

.

.

"Trunks?"

You peer at me in the dark, and prop yourself up as you untangle the sheets some more and wrap them around me.

"I thought you'd left."

"I was going to," I answer shortly, glaring at you, suddenly reminded about how pissed off I am with you, reminded of what we were doing, what YOU were doing, no more than an hour ago upstairs.

"I-"

"You what! Huh? Tell me, what the hell was going through your thick fucking skull?"

"I'm sorry, I thought- you seemed like you wanted-"

"You thought wrong," I growl, and chew the inside of my lip. I have an urge to spit that I'm not like _you._

"What about before that?"

"I was higher than the fucking Eiffel Tower Goten."

.

.

You sigh. Guilt radiating off you. Good, you should feel fucking guilty.

"If you don't want me, why did you threaten Naoki?" you almost whisper.

"Who the hell is Naoki?"

"I'm sure there aren't _that_ many people you've threatened to rape and kill, well I sure as hell hope so."

.

That _fucking_ snitch.

.

"'Cause he's a creep."

"Whatever Trunks, you know what, fine. I get it, you don't want anyone touching your virginal ass, but realise this – it's none of your fucking business then who _I_ decide to fuck," you snarl at me, with an emphasising index finger pointing at your own chest.

With that you lie down and turn around, face towards the wall.

.

.

I get up, feeling rather numb suddenly. Stealing a pair of your sweatpants that are lying around on the floor, I open the window and take off into the darkness without a word.

* * *

.

Defeated and humiliated, I walk silently through the dark halls of Capsule Corp, early hours in the morning. No one awake to my relief, not even the GR is humming its otherwise ever present but faint vibrating sound.

All I can think about is; I really don't want to be faced with Vegeta right now.

.

.

I climb the stairs with heavy feet, wishing this could be another dream I'd wake up from.

When I finally crawl into bed, to at least get _some_ rest before dawn, I feel.. worried. And stupid, how the hell did tonight turn out like this? Why couldn't you have just left me with that girl, why create an even bigger fucking mess between us?

.

.

Hoping desperately your scent will have vanished by the morning, making a mental note to scrub myself red raw in the shower when I wake up, I wonder somewhat nervously what father's reaction to this will be.. _If_ he finds out that is.

* * *

.

After a few hours of sleep, as I apathetically eat the food that's been put in front of me on the breakfast bar by one of the robots, father joins me in the kitchen, taking a seat on the opposite side.

.

I refuse to look at him, not knowing what he'll say or do. But I can feel my heart racing furiously, my face going warm remembering the previous night – forcing that memory away and hating you even more for doing what you did when it was fucking obvious that I wasn't thinking clearly, or thinking _at all_ for that matter.

.

.

"Spar?"

.

I look up surprised. His face isn't scowling, or sneering, nor is it inviting or sympathetic. It's nothing, but he asked _for a spar_. I nod more times than necessary, desperate for some fucking normality, pretty certain he wont leave me half dead this time judging by the tone of his voice.

"I'll meet you in there when you're ready" he says and leaves as soundlessly as he came in.

* * *

.

We sparred in silence. He pushed me to my limits, without any insults.

I answered, letting the anger I feel towards you reflect in the power I put behind my punches. I felt lighter and swifter than ever, powered up, blocked, dodged and delivered furious blows.

.

Afterwards he asked me if I felt better, I only nodded. I did, but I felt _empty_. Though grateful, Vegeta showed some sympathy for once in his life, just when I needed it as well.

.

.

Alone in my room, I refuse to even contemplate the situation. The fault lies with you and I wont let my thoughts spiral out of control to find meaning or reason, nor wonder about whether I'm being fair. I decide, _what_ I feel. _You_ humiliated _me_, took advantage of my stupid state and risked me getting beat up by Vegeta - luckily he didn't react like last time we had a.. close encounter.

I will not bring shame to my father's name, and I am _not_ like you.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow thanks for the reviews, made me really happy to see people have taken the time to comment :)

Unfortunately, I must say, this story is nothing but hair pulling frustration from beginning to end *sorry* :

**Timaelan: **Thank you so much, glad you like it - it helps encouraging me to keep writing :) You may find it will go a bit down hill from here however - I apologise in advance ;p Your previous comment was very valuable and it is something I will keep in mind when I start on the next story (as this one will follow them in to adulthood) thank you for your honesty!

.

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: **Haha, love your reaction, thank you. Yes Trunks is being cruel, sadly it will take some time for him to sort his head out; **izzunia88** was spot on pointing out Trunks being straight and there will be other influences, so to speak, and of course there wouldn't be much of a story if I didn't keep twisting and turning everything :3

.

**izzunia88: **Really appreciate your comment, I've felt very unsure about posting this but was advised by another (absolutely brilliant) fanfiction author to do so anyway, as it's all a learning process and one has to start somewhere even if it's rubbish. Glad you like the humour haha, good to know someone shares it with me ;p

.

* * *

Blargh. I've been stuck typing up this desperate 'filler' (well half-ish of it is a filler while the other half is from what I'd already typed). This chapter is not perfect in any kind of way no matter what angle you try and look at it from lol, but I think it was needed instead of jumping through time. And I'll only frustrate myself if I keep at it any longer, so here it is.

The way the characters and situations are developing aren't necessarily how I see them, or want them to be. It just made sense to me while I wrote it, I guess, to suit the conflicts and twists. If it doesn't add up to the reader just bear in mind I'm senselessly crazy, surely that's a good enough excuse!

Truth to be told, this isn't the story or plot I had thought of initially when I first got the idea to write a dbz fan fiction, this is merely me experimenting and learning.

* * *

Celebrations were cut out - either due to laziness or incompetence haven't decided which one.

* * *

.

.

Some weeks later, on a cold and grey autumn evening with the wind howling fiercely outside, I'm sat in the living room mindlessly going through the channels on tv, and I wonder once again if I've done the right thing.

Have I been too harsh? Should I accept that I did sort of lead you on – only because of the circumstances that night obviously – and forgive you?

.

But just as those thoughts come to me, I'm reminded of what happened on the field, and the situation in the shower. How fucking embarrassing it was, and I think of the immediate death sentence I'd be granted if Vegeta ever found out what _really_ went on that night. It's bad enough that your dad saw us. And to think I _let_ you do what you did..

.

.

Just like before, when we were apart, a piece of me feels like it's missing. I curse the fusion in our younger years and how it must have fucked our heads up. Wishing I'd never grown this close to you, 'cause no matter how hard I'm trying I can't seem to just.. let go.

.

.

"Hey," a smile suddenly appears in front of the tv.

"Gods' sake Goku, do you _have_ to do that!" I cry after I nearly choke on my heart, scared half to death by his instantaneous transmission.

"Sorry," He says with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, rubbing the back of his head but gazing at me with those dark thoughtful eyes rather than breaking into the stupid grin one would always expect to see him with.

"Dad's not here," I say simply, avoiding his eyes, terrified that it's actually me he's come to see.

"I know, just thought I'd check in on you before I went to see him," his calm voice answers as I stare at the flicking images on the television.

"All's good here," I respond shortly, wishing he'd get the fucking hint.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

.

I chew the inside of my lip, considering silently what to say to explain my absence without further questioning.

.

"Trunks, Goten he's been-"

"_Kakarot,"_ my father's stern voice interrupts the taller saiyan.

.

.

We both turn our attention to where he's standing in the archway of the living room.

"Oh, hey Vegeta, just thought I'd pop in to see if you was up for a spar?"

.

My father turns his attention to me, clearly unhappy about something considering the dark look and frown he's wearing.

"Last time I checked, my son was_ not_ me. Gravity room, now," he snaps and turns around to walk out.

.

.

A lingering look from Goku with brows drawn together above his black eyes tells me there was something he really wanted to say, before my father turned up.

"Come see us soon Trunks," he says softly before he turns to follow my father.

.

.

I can finally breathe out when I'm certain they're both out of hearing distance. I know it's not fair, me being an arse with your dad, but I don't want to be reminded, about _that,_ or you or the fact that I'm losing my gods' damned mind.

.

.

Though, I can feel curiosity slowly rising. How come Vegeta appeared so suddenly, and what made him snap like he did? Almost as if stopping Goku from saying anything..

.

.

Supressing my energy, I quietly sneak through the house and out to the vast indoor garden where the metal sphere is currently set up.

The red lights are blaring, lighting up the small windows, the humming sound from the increased gravity vibrating the air.

With my heart beating frantically inside my chest, scared of getting caught, I lean against the outer wall of the GR, the side of my face pressed to it, hoping I can catch what's being said.

.

.

But to my disappointment, there's only an inaudible sound of their muffled voices coming through the barricade between us. Feeling brave, in reality being fucking stupid, I stretch up on my tip toes to the small circular window. I can see them – just about. But, they're not sparring.

Father is stood by the control panel, arms crossed over his chest looking positively pissed off with a dark glare, while Goku is standing in front of him with his back towards the window, animated movements of his arms are emphasising something, I'm guessing, important.

.

.

Vegeta raises his one hand, pointing at Goku, shouting something while looking like he's about to lose his composed self.

.

.

Considering all the fucked up things I've seen throughout my life, the deaths and revivals, the aliens and other bizarre creatures, Gods and what not – it truly says something when suddenly the scariest thing I could ever imagine happens before my eyes.

.

.

Goku takes a step toward my father, who in turn straightens his back and holds his head high with that royal attitude only he possesses. The taller Saiyan leans in – snakes his right arm around the small of Vegeta's back – and catches the other's lips with his.

He's fucking kissing him!

.

.

I crouch down in a panic, hands covering my mouth as not to let out a startled cry, terrified they'll realise they're being watched.

And only seconds after, the thump of what I believe to be the body of an earth raised Saiyan colliding with a wall, sounds from of the GR.

.

.

The sealed doors slide open with a hissing noise, and from where I'm hiding around the curve of the orbed chamber I can see my father's white boots padding angrily across the grass.

"Vegeta wait!" Goku's voice calls, and his boots appear not long after.

My father stops in his tracks and turns around, now visible from where I'm desperately trying to stay unnoticed.

"You idiot, you have no right to make such advances," he spits angrily.

.

Listening intently, I try to calm my anxious breathing – still supressing my ki.

"Sorry, Vegeta you know I don't really understand all that stuff. Neither does Goten, you can't expect that of him."

"Then you better beat it into him before I do."

"Hey, don't be like that," the calmer voice murmurs and I can see Goku's arm reaching out, taking a hold of my father's shoulder.

.

But Vegeta pushes the hand off him, taking a defensive stance with clenched fists.

"Don't you dare, _third class,_" he snarls.

Goku sighs, hands falling to his sides.

"It doesn't matter who the strongest is, Vegeta. Just let it go already."

"We are SAIYANS!" my father nearly explodes "Being the strongest is _everything._"

.

A sigh sounds again from Goku.

"I'm gonna head back home, I'll come by next week, see if you're in a better mood then," he says and raises two fingers to his forehead.

"Keep your brat away from _my son,"_ my father spits before the other's form blinks and fades out completely.

.

.

Angry steps then return to the GR, doors slamming shut.

.

.

_Like father like son huh_, and I could clearly see the disgust on dad's face in response to what just happened.

I can sort of understand now that dad's just been trying to, protect me, I guess. Even if he's a bit old fashioned about it with his Saiyan heritage, arguing about classes and all that. And he told your dad to keep you away from me, does that mean he _knows_? Oh gods I hope not, it's not exactly like I could ask him about it either – in case he doesn't actually know and also risking him finding out that I was, kinda', spying on them.

.

.

Back in the safety of my room, sprawled on my bed, I decide to abandon the thought I had earlier, of picking up the phone to sort this crap out between us. Come to think about it, I don't even want to – it's your fault things have turned out the way they have. Before _that kiss_, I had never thought of you as anything except for my best friend – we were close sure but not kami-damned lovers! You just _had_to go and ruin it. And to top it off, your dad kissed mine! Pair of idiots the two of you. I should have listened to Vegeta from the start, listened to his warning, only I didn't fully comprehend things at that point.

.

.

Sighing, I realise I'm going to be rather lonely for the rest of the school year. Unlike you I don't do very well mixing with _peers_. I've never needed to, always had you by my side – following me blindly - and I never thought that would change.

.

An unfamiliar ache creeps up on me – making me feel as if I'm hollow - as I realise,_ this_ has broken us. _We_ broke each other, and things will _never_ be the same. It's too late to go back, things went too far for us to repair our friendship, awkwardness will forever be present between us because of this.

I let myself slip, let myself become lost in the surreal haze you brought me under.

Your comfort will not be there to wrap me up when the pressures of life overwhelm me, you in turn will never have me protecting you from your gullible self again.

.

From now on, our lives go separate ways.

I rub my stinging eyes with the back of my hand, biting the inside of my lip. I know it's only because I'm emotionally exhausted from everything that's been going on, convincing myself anyone would feel the same in this situation, and swallow hard to will away the tightening feeling in my throat.

* * *

.

.

The last shrill of the bell for this year sounds throughout the school.

My bag swung over my shoulder, I make my way towards the large wooden doors, people cheering and celebrating, pushing past me – all of them eager to get out.

.

.

Dark clouds in the skies above, heavy raindrops pattering against my CC jacket, chilling the skin of my cheeks and pulling down irritating wet strands of hair over my eyes, as I descend down the concrete steps and walk towards the black iron gates.

.

Kids are saying their good byes for the holidays, parting and some of them even exchanging gifts. A jealous twinge stabs me as I'm reminded of my forced isolation.

Two dark figures huddling close under an umbrella, outside the gates, their bodies shielding each other from the threatening downpour, and I wonder to myself briefly what it would feel like to have someone so close.

.

.

The showers grow heavier, drops of ice falling menacingly, smacking off the paved ground, and I continue to make my way out of the gates, deciding to head somewhere less conspicuous where I can take off unnoticed.

.

.

Freezing water trickling down my skin, my hair now slick against my face, I run my fingers through the wet strands, as I take a left once outside the premises.

In the corner of my eye, a smile flashes under the black canopy that's being held up to cover the pair. The smile isn't for me, I just happen to catch a glimpse of it.

.

.

Stop. Staring into the greyness blurred by curtains of rain in front of me, watching people escape into hover cars, others run down the street using anything they can to protect themselves.

.

.

I look over my shoulder again.

.

.

"Goten?"

.

The umbrella is tilted back, your black eyes meeting mine.

The person next to you lets go of your waist, clearing their throat, and makes a move as if to scurry away.

"Stay," you say and grab said arm, still not taking your eyes off mine.

.

.

You're protecting him. Glaring at me viciously, daring me fearlessly to do something stupid, gathering your ki internally only for me to notice. I haven't forgotten. Last time we sparred, even if it wasn't serious, I only just about overpowered you.

And the self-assured look in your dark pools of ink tells me, I'd be an idiot to even try. You have surpassed me, there's no doubt about it now.

'_Being the strongest is everything'_ that's what Vegeta said to your dad, looks like I'm a failure in every way possible, huh. I can't even take on a low-class' _brat._

.

.

Like with any Saiyan, the challenge you present is tugging at me, all my senses screaming, adrenaline begging me to cry out the blaringly golden transformation, to answer your call with my fists.

And you know it.

.

.

Calming my nerves, I let a smirk tug at the corner of my mouth, mocking your belief that I would actually care.

"Merry Christmas faggots," I scoff, and turn to continue down the sidewalk, soaked to the skin and frozen numb.

.

.

The streets are clear and abandoned now, bar from the gathering floods of water in the road.

Turning the nearest corner, making sure I'm alone but not really caring anymore at the same time, I gather my energy and feel it shoot through me like electric pulses, before I take off into the gloomy skies.

* * *

.

.

Walking home, snow crunching under my feet, I'm enjoying the warmth of the sun on my face and draw in the crisp but gentle breeze.

The city is white, cars and buildings alike concealed in one big pristine blanket. The roads have been cleared, and paths of the busy city life have been made in the powdery covers on the sidewalks, but other than that – everything is marvellously white and glistening.

The snow came later than usual, it was miserably grey and wet throughout the holidays, and _now_ in mid-January, it decided to cloak us in this white euphoria. I don't mind, I love the biting cold against my skin and the fresh air in my lungs.

.

.

Having been so wrapped up in my studies, I've pleased mother with my results. It has been decided I will continue my education under a mentor at Capsule Corp the coming autumn, as I turn 17, while I also take on some of the responsibilities of the president. I'm quite content with this, not having to attend another school full of inane lesser beings is rather appealing indeed.

.

.

As I approach the large entrance to our snow clad, domed home, my sensitive hearing picks up an odd sound.

I stop, trying to make out what it is. A woman. Something's happened. In a sudden frenzy of panic, I run up to the doors, throw them open and rush in.

I skid to a halt on the shiny parquetted flooring when I hear the wailing is coming from the living room, to listen again, but realise; it's not mother.

I breathe out, thank the gods. But I freeze on the spot as I recognise those wails.

Chi Chi.

.

.

"Wait a second, I'll be right back," I can hear Bulma's hushed whisper and clicking sounds of high heels follow.

She meets me in the hall, and smiles tiredly.

.

"What's going on?" I ask in a lowered voice.

She comes closer, her brows drawn together with somewhat troubled looking eyes. Did someone die or what?

"Trunks."

.

"My booooooooy, what h-h-happened to my sweet innocent boy," the eardrum bursting voice wails again.

.

I look at my mother questioningly, did something happen to Gohan?

"She's just found out.. Listen this is going to be a bit of a shock to you Trunks, I know you two have been best friends your whole life, but we need to see it from Chi Chi's point of view as well."

"See what, what's going on?" I ask impatiently, now feeling.. worried.

"Trunks, Goten he's-" She trails, hesitating with a pained look on her face.

.

"He's what?!" Gods damn it spit it out already.

"He's gay, Trunks."

.

Relief washes over me, fucking hell they're acting as if you killed someone.

"And?" I ask not understanding why that bitch is screeching in our living room.

"Well, it's, it's not right Trunks. It's different to you youths, it's accepted more easily, but I can understand Chi Chi, she'll never have a grandchild from Goten and, well if it was _you, _can you imagine the scandal it would bring on us? So just imagine how she feels, besides.. No mother should have to walk in on, her son, doing whatever it is they do," she says slowly shaking her head.

"Walk in?" I ask staring at nothing down the large hall.

"Ye, him and his _boyfriend_, they must have thought they were alone, gods, Chi Chi is so upset."

_._

_Boyfriend?_

.

"What's Goku said?"

"Nothing at all, he's in there comforting her, Gohan and Videl are here too, but Goku hasn't said a word. Poor thing he must be in shock as well."  
.

Doubt it.

.

"Where's Goten now?"

"Oh, he's in the kitchen, maybe you could go to him, tell him, I don't know. I know you're his friend, and you'll probably want to be there for him, we all understand that."

You're in the kitchen while your mother is screaming about how she's lost you in another room?

"Ok," I sigh, and watch mother return to the living room.

.

Running my fingers through my hair, I look down the hallway to where the entrance to the kitchen is. I don't know what to feel right now, I don't know what I expected when I decided I didn't want anything to do with you – out of anger of course, but shame more than anything.. But I didn't think I'd come home to find _this_ mess.

None the less, a niggling feeling is telling me '_I need to know'._

.

.

.

You're sat at the breakfast bar, with your back to the entrance, face in your hands when I join you in the kitchen. I can hear your mother screaming that someone did this to you, that you need a psychiatrist and medicines.

How you all live with that thing, I'll never understand.

.

You remain with your face in your hands as I pull a chair out next to you.

.

"Hey," I try, not really knowing what to say after so many months of not speaking to each other, and our last encounter wasn't exactly the friendliest.

You ignore me.

I find myself wondering about this, _walking in incident_. What did mother mean by it, _whatever it is they do?_ Maybe she meant while you was.. screwing someone. I wonder.. who, and _how_..

.

"Come to join them?" You interrupt my trail of thoughts.

"No I-"

"Perhaps you should go tell our mums, about the night when I made you cream your pants. I bet if you wasn't such a fucking uptight ass, you would have taken me up there too," You sneer, not even looking at me, just staring now at the window in front of us.

_"_What- No Goten, I'm not here to fight you, what the hell has gotten into you?"

.

More importantly, _who_ has gotten into you..

.

You finally turn to me. These months have changed you somewhat, for the better of course. Your eyes black as ever, and you're filling out – proof of your increasing strength, your t shirt tight around your arms and you look a little taller even as you're sitting down.

.

"Who was it?" _Why ask a question you already know the answer to._

You laugh bitterly as you glance over at me, but your gaze turns to the window your hands covering your face again.

_._

_Fucking hell Chibi._

I swallow hard to fight the tightening feeling in my throat away. This isn't how things were supposed to turn out at all.

.

Anger starts tearing through me, ripping at my insides – my fists and jaw clenching to the point of pain.

"WHY?!" I cry as the pressure inside me finally explodes. I slam the table with my fist, but holding back knowing mother will kill me, figuratively speaking, if I break it.

.

.

You still jump, surprised most likely at my outburst.

"Why do you care Trunks? I told you, it's none of your business," you argue and get off the barstool, looking as if you're about to leave.

"It _is_ my fucking business," I growl through gritted teeth, getting off my own stool and stand in your way.

"You haven't wanted it to be your _business_ for quite some time, so why now huh? Why do you _care_ all of a sudden? You gonna tell me it's 'cause I'm like your brother again? When are you gonna stop lying to yourself Trunks, stop lying to me."

"This isn't about me, and _him?!_ Why him? Why of ALL people, do you lower yours-"

"Cause _he_ wants me Trunks, and _he, _is not fucking scared of admitting it. Think what the hell you want about Naoki, but he's been there since you left me in a fucking mess, not expecting anything in return still scared to fucking death you're gonna rip his guts out, he still stayed by me."

.

.

Your words cut me to the core. The realisation that someone's been by your side, showing you what you mean to them without as much as a doubt, it fucking hurts. 'Cause it wasn't me. I always held back, always hid, always told myself you needed me when really it was me, I needed you. And I never told you that, not once.

.

.

"Do you want me Trunks?"

I'm startled from my thoughts, not sure if I heard right, I stare at you.

"Do you want me?" You move closer.

"I-erm" my eyes suddenly on the floor.

"It's a simple question Trunks," you say quietly, almost whispering. You brush my purple strands out of my eyes and turn my face towards yours with your hand under my chin.

.

.

I can feel the warmth of your body, your nose nearly brushing against mine. Giving in, self-control slipping, I lean forward, into your neck and bring my chest against yours.

Relief washes over me. I don't embrace you, nor you me. But I do what I've been aching for; draw in a deep breath. You're like my own heroin, something I've never dared to admit I wanted. Your scent, every time we've been apart, it does this to me. The pain deep within me goes away, solace filling every fibre of my body. I want to give in, surrender to it. It's demanding me, telling me to give up.

.

.

Faint steps behind us, and I spin around. I don't have to guess who it is.

"Dad!" The panic on my face surely clear as day.

"They're leaving," he states. "Remember what I've said to you, Trunks," he continues, not threateningly so but sternly enough for me to be snapped out of the trance you've put me in.

He eyes you for a second, the dislike very obvious. It makes you visibly uncomfortable.

"You two got anything else to say to each other?" He asks, impatiently, arms across his chest.

.

You're stood behind me, dark eyes pleading when I look over my shoulder. That same expression you've carried since we were nothing but a couple of _snot faced brats._ Pleading for me to accept, to admit, to _let go_.

.

.

"I'll see you around, Goten," I say, composing myself, look at my father and nod slightly – proving I will keep my unspoken promise to him, before I leave the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Gosh, I never expected such praise, thank you : it makes me very nervous about posting the next chapter.. as this is where the main part of the story lies - in their young adulthood. And the story has changed - particularly Trunks as a result of the past - and some of it even I hated while writing lol. Well, hopefully, I haven't made a total mess of it all..

.

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta : **Haha :) Don't believe everything Trunks says or thinks, it is after all only his own take on what's happening around him ;p

.

**myglimmer: **Thank you very much for your words, it's surprising (but highly appreciated!) as I've been doubting this story a lot myself. Hopefully this chapter won't put you off.. I think the feel of the story has changed quite a bit (due to my own contradicting nature most likely!) if people don't like it, I suppose I will learn from that though and simply look at what I've done differently.

.

**Timaelan: **Excellent observation! (I was hoping no one would notice haha ;) ) I was considering it to begin with, BUT, Bra and Pan, they don't exist here :p because, I'm an amateur and only just now learning how to re/produce characters/keep them in character (not always as original character as we can see here..) and I.. ye I was simply too inexperienced (read too lazy as well) in taking on too many characters at once, so, sorry (everyone) for not following the original (depending on whether you acknowledge GT's existence of course! - I don't like Pan .) on that one :3 Glad you liked the chapter! :)

another A/N: In my eyes, Trunks' obsession here to desperately deny anything and everything would have a large impact on him, creating a mask for himself to cope so to speak. And I needed something to help him cope with it all - I don't actually think he'd turn to intoxicating substances at any point and I've tried not to make it such a big part but unfortunately it crept up on me while I wrote it.

So quite out of character I guess, but as mentioned, I'm only practicing here.

Oh and ADULT CONTENT - warning etc.

* * *

.

Darkness. Thick, musky darkness. Heavy dark curtains over windows reaching as high up as the ceiling, they're completely blacking the light out, protecting me from the cruelties of the outside world – and I realise I don't know whether it's night or day.

Music is blaring from somewhere, I fucking hate the tune. I'm still shit faced though, so the device booming the unbearable noises is left unharmed.

.

.

I'm awake enough to grunt my pleasure at the dark head moving up and down my throbbing cock however. _Gods_ it feels good.

I lean back into the pillows, sinking in, closing my eyes.

.

.

3 years, a ridiculous amount of women with no self-respect what-so-ever, more drugs and alcohol than I care to remember – later, and here I am.

The future kami-damned-president of Capsule Corps. I live as I want, do as I please, no grandkids for mummy yet but I'm sure someone will turn up in the future, at my door, demanding a paternity test and money, she'll have something to take care of then.

.

.

I put a hand in the dark hair in front of me, way too silky, but it's the end result of my pleasure that counts anyway. Oh, I'm not selfish nor an idiot, she came so many times I stopped in the end, feeling a bit annoyed that I was the one doing the work. She's the one who's been hauled into my apartment to be taken advantage of at the end of the day, not the other way around.

.

.

I close my eyes again, clutching at silky strands with my hand and pressing down a little further, feeling ecstatically relaxed. She's working me, not perfectly but teasing me enough to make the all familiar tingle rise through my balls, clutched in her hand, and up my shaft.

I sink further into the downy pillows, lost in the feverish pleasure washing over me, thinking; I could spend the rest of my life like this. High as a kite, drunk and dick in someone's mouth. Fucking beautiful or what.

.

.

The clutch on my sack and the mouth around my need vanish – much to my dismay – my fingers losing their grasp of the soft hair, and I hear a suckling sound in its place. But lips find the head of my erection soon again, and what I believe is a piercing teasing the precum out of the slit, makes me shudder. A playful tongue moves up and down the length, and the small soft hand returns, fondling me eagerly.

.

I move my hips forward, my body suddenly desperate and boldly inviting.

"_Fuck me,_" I moan pushing against the incredible jolt of pleasure that suddenly rocks my whole body.

"You like that babe?"

"You know it pee-wee."

A hand has replaced the mouth on my cock, fingers touching a magical and completely unknown source of pleasure inside me.

"Oh gods, _don't stop._"

.

My explosion draws nearer faster and more violently than I have ever felt it before, a sensation of something about to _well over_ taking me under. The hand around me is pitilessly unforgiving and unloving, squeezing harshly each time it reaches my dripping tip.

.

.

There's a crashing noise coming from somewhere, but I really couldn't give a fuck right now.

"Never mind that, j-just don't – nnnnn," I'm interrupted by a pressure in that unknown zone of pure ecstasy, the hand still working me relentlessly with firm strokes, drawing out moans from me with every move, and only seconds later – crying, I arch involuntarily off the bed as my orgasm explodes all over me.

.

.

Fingers and hand leave me suddenly, with a strangled scream.

Not really caring but wondering why I was left so abruptly, opening my eyes and raising my head I look up, panting.

.

.

"Oh."

Said girl is stood pressed against the wall opposite the foot end of my bed, clutching a pillow to cover her modesty – pssh who is she trying to kid' she hasn't got an ounce of it.

.

In the door way stands, who else but, dear _daddy._

"Bad timing Vegeta," I laugh and let my head fall back, trying to catch my breath.

.

.

"Who the hell is the girl?"

"I don't know," I answer, shamelessly sprawled out and sticky.

.

"He likes to call me Chibi."

I look up at the woman, _you what_?

"The fuck you on about?"

"You've been calling me Chibi, since the bar, and increasingly so since.." she trails, stopping herself – dark eyes glancing briefly over to where the intruder is stood.

"Since what?" my father asks her, with a tone that implies she will answer if she values her head where it is.

.

.

I jump up, wrapping a sheet around my waist with one hand and waving the other one frantically.

"I think it's time for you to go Gina, nice to have met you-"  
"My name's Airi," she mutters as I coax her towards the door, grabbing her clothes from the floor and throw the pillow to the bed.

.

.

My father steps in front of us in the door way.

"Since what, Airi?" He says, crossing his arms over his chest, brows drawn down to a deadly glare.

"Well, erm, since I noticed he kinda likes, you know.." she wiggles her, fingers?

"No I don't, please enlighten me."

"She _really _needs to go Vegeta, she has a funeral to attend," I protest and push the clothes into her arms.

"What, no I-"

"Shut up boy, tell me, _now."_

"He likes it up the ass."

"Fucking hell Gen, have some fucking compassion!" I cry, not believing the humiliation that's been shoved in my face, I was suspecting she was going to say something like that but I can't remember a fucking thing.

"Her name is Airi, you dick head," my father snarls at me, letting the girl scurry past him.

.

.

"Whatever," I sigh, returning to fall back on the only friend I have in this cruel world. My bed. You always catch me when I fall, bed.

.

.

"It reeks in here," he mutters, whipping the curtains open and unlocking the windows.

I feel like hissing with my canines bared at the sunlight that's suddenly spilling into the room.

"It's how I like it."

"Get yourself cleaned up, you do remember what day it is don't you?"

"The day you caught me getting off?"

.

.

Bottles on the floor, clinging as they fall on each other, he mutters something to himself, clearly pissed off.

"It's your mother's birthday, she's expecting you to be there and if it wasn't for the fact that it'll break her heart if you don't show up, I'd kick your ass to the next dimension, you fucking idiot."

"Ah that girl was just pulling your leg Vegeta, don't mind her," I say, making myself comfortable in the soft sheets.

.

.

He disappears out the bedroom door, hopefully he's given up and realised I really don't feel like attending a party with all the people I've successfully avoided the past few years.

.

.

Tap is running in the kitchen, maybe he's making me coffee. Ye a coffee would sit well right now.

"Two sugars Vegeta!" I call out, already able to taste the wonderful black poison.

.

Settled in contentedly in my heavenly bed again, I wonder what day it is. Probably weekend, ye must be. I do take my job seriously, I wouldn't get this sloshed if it was a week day. I sigh, and make up my mind; I will stay in bed for the rest of the day, I think I've earned it.

.

.

Footsteps silently pad across the floor and towards the bed where I'm lying. There's no aroma of deliciously sweet coffee though, I open my eyes wondering why he hasn't brought-

.

.

"MY FUCKING GODS!" I scream as the ice water hits me, soaking my bed and startling my body; it sends me into a paralytic shock and in my panic, my legs tangled in the sheets; I fall off the bed face first onto the floor.

.

.

"So not cool Vegeta," I mumble once my senses finally return to me, sprawled naked on the floor, face pressed against the carpet

.

.

"I told you to get up."

"You're _such_ an ass," I whine, slowly getting up.

"Go clean yourself off, get dressed and be ready within 20 minutes or I'll tell her you've had an accident and can't make it," he says over his shoulder in the doorway.

"You make it sound as if that would be a bad thing?"

"An accident where your arms, legs and spine were broken."

.

The door is slammed shut.

.

"Fucking psycho," I mutter to myself, and make my way to my on-suite bathroom.

.

I really, really do not want to go to this _gathering_.

.

* * *

.

Father is driving my newest sports hover car with me in the passenger seat – I'm not capable of flying or driving safely apparently.

My mouth is bone dry, and I keep getting shooting pains in my head, sun blaring in my eyes. Not quite sure if it's aftermath, or because of what's awaiting me.

.

.

Some people might wonder how I ended up being the most sought after, filthy rich and disgustingly smart bachelor ever, with more girls on my arms than I can cope with.

_Well_, to convince my father I sure as hell wasn't some cock jockey and to increase my non-existent social skills while doing so, I went down the path of getting drunk, discovering pleasant thrills in the form of experimental drugs and of course taking a new girl home with me every night – leaving her more often than not with taxi money in the morning so I wouldn't have to listen to the _let's meet again sometime _bullshit.

Problem is, it's become my life style. Smooth and intelligent business man in daytime, sexual predator at night. But I'm always careful not to be seen when I take off, all the media has as proof is that of some girls who insist they had a piece of Trunks Briefs – I couldn't care less to be honest as long as mother doesn't see my spaced out face on the cover of her morning newspaper.

.

.

Unfortunately, it would seem daddy isn't as proud of me as I'd hoped for. I know for a fact if he could, he'd beat me to within an inch of my life – give me a senzu bean – and do it all over again. Seems I can't get it right no matter what I do.

.

.

"Haven't you got some eye drops or something, your eyes look like they're bleeding and your pupils are fucking humongous, I'm not bringing you in like that."

.

I sigh and open the glove compartment, pretty sure I've got something in here. Ah there it is, my saviour before important business meetings.

Leaning my head back, with one drip in each eye I blink away the stinging liquid.

"Better?" I snarl, tossing the small vial of drops back in where I found it.

.

.

The rest of the journey is spent in silence, and I swear every time I'm about to nod off the jerk swerves to the side, knocking my already throbbing head painfully against the window.

.

.

Vegeta parks the car in the private garage, away from the others that are already cluttering the street and drive way.

.

Getting out, I stretch my tired muscles and yawn, my body's desperate attempt to gain some oxygen. A slow stride along the path leading to the domed building, and he turns to me before entering.

"Keep your fucking nose clean, if just for one evening," he threatens.

"Don't worry daddy, I'll be a good boy," I promise rolling my eyes.

He sighs and opens the doors. _Let the show begin._

.

* * *

.

My mother, stood in my grandfather's beloved garden with a photographer choreographing her – is looking absolutely stunning.

A simple summer's dress draped in pale cream chiffon layers, her blue hair dancing in the slight breeze and her eyes sparkling.

.

.

Half leaning on the rail feeling as if someone's just performed a botched lobotomy on me, I slowly make my way down the stairs to the lower tier terrace and she waves the photographer away when she sees me.

.

"You look impossibly beautiful Bulma," I compliment her as I kiss the side of her cheek, and she throws her arms around me.

"I was starting to worry Trunks," she says sounding relieved I've finally showed up.

"I wouldn't miss your birthday for anything in the world," I lie, and smile as she pulls back enough to take a good look at me.

"So handsome, my boy," she says with a hand on my cheek "Come, let's go get something to drink," she continues, towing me along to the bar set up on the veranda.

.

.

Strangers are mingling, no doubt here for the free food and inevitable publicity. But there's also the odd familiar face, there's Yamcha by the pool talking to a girl half his age. I grin and raise my drink when he sees me, poor fool, reeking of desperation.

.

.

"Have you said hi to the others yet?" my mother wonders as we walk over to a couple of lounging chairs where the terrace ends, looking out over the exotic garden, and sit down.

.

I sink in to the unbelievably comfortable cushions and sigh contently, just what I needed.

"No, not yet. Who's here?" _Not that I give a shit._

"Everyone I think," she answer and turns in her seat, scanning the crowds "Even Piccolo, look, hi Piccolo!" she calls merrily waving her arms.

The Namek is stood further down in the garden away from all the imbeciles. Leaning against a tree he mutters something inaudible but nods her way. Such a jovial individual, much like daddy.

.

.

"You're joining us for the meal later aren't you? All these people won't be there, just our closest friends. It's been such a long time since you seen them all, please stay?" She begs and grabs a hold of my hand.

.

My stomach turns at the request, the last thing I want to do is spend my evening with _those_ people. Except for Gohan whom I _have_ to put up with these days as he's now part of our research team, I've so far successfully evaded them all.

I open my mouth to say something, just as father comes and stands at the side of Bulma's lounger.

A very mean glare cast my way, telling me; if I know what's best for me, I'll agree to my mother's request.

And that I do, then I excuse myself for a minute, and head over to the bar, which will bring me comfort for the rest of the night.

.

* * *

.

Laughs, memories, bad jokes, Goku getting smacked at the back of the head by the Medusa and Master Roshi insisting he dropped something down mother's cleavage.

.

Bored out of my mind though head feeling a lot better, sat at the end of the long table, which is clad in a lavish white cloth and decorated with extravagant white and cream flower arrangements, I'm folding origami using the expensive silky smooth cotton napkins on the dinner table, they're pretty good for the job actually.

And yes, I know ori-fucking-gami, 'cause I'm damned awesome.

.

.

I think my displeased look has encouraged them all to leave me alone so far. That and the huge fucking carpet burn across my face.

.

.

But there's always _one,_ isn't there.

"You're looking quite apathetic Trunks."

"I didn't realise you was such a perceptive guy _Gohan,_" I answer sardonically, not taking my eyes off the swan that I am ingeniously creating.

"Cheerful as ever, where have you been anyway, haven't seen you at work," he continues.

"Oh you know, nothing unusual – taking care of the queues to my bedroom," I smirk to myself, folding the wings of the swan.

.

He clears his throat, no doubt they're all exchanging looks, pitying me for my obscene behaviour.

"You should come visit some ti-"

"No thanks."

.

.

Everyone are startled by the sudden crash, which shakes the flute glasses and cutlery on the table.

I look up, met by my father's glare, his fist still clenched on the table. Oh ye, I was supposed to 'keep my nose clean'.

"Just kidding," I laugh and grin stupidly, hoping it sounds real enough while I wince on the inside "'Course I'll come and visit, any time, just let me know."

_._

_Urgh I'm making myself feel fucking sick._

.

"I think Goten is coming home in couple of weeks, you should come by then and have dinner with us."

.

.

My left eye twitches, a quick glance at Vegeta tells me one word out of order will end up with that promise fulfilled about my limbs being broken.

"Ye sure, great," I manage through a plastered on smile and clenched teeth.

"Great," the jerk beams, and finally leaves me alone, returning his attention to the rest of the idiots.

.

.

Perhaps I'll take daddy up on that offer in couple of weeks' time anyway and live with the consequences, there's no fucking chance I'm going, and I would have thought he'd wanted me to keep away. Perhaps his worries have settled after all these years.

.

* * *

.

Mother is saying her good byes, given kisses on her cheeks and drunken thank yous for a pleasant evening.

.

I'm sat in the kitchen at the breakfast island, flicking grapes in to the air and catching them in my mouth.

She comes in, visibly tired, pulling her ridiculous high heels off and takes a seat opposite side.

"Are you staying the night?"

"If you want me to," I shrug, and send another grape off to its inevitable doom.

"It'd be nice, we could grab some breakfast in the morning before work," she suggests, while rubbing her swollen feet.

.

I never understood why women do that, put their feet through torture only to be pained for days after.

.

.

"'Sounds good mum," I smile, knowing exactly what she wants to hear.

"You're growing up too fast," she smiles then, almost tearfully, leaning forward with her elbows to the side.

"Aw don't be like that," I say and slide off the bar stool, circling the table to where she's sat.

"You'll always be my favourite girl," I comfort her in a hug while she sobs quietly.

"I feel like I don't see you enough Trunks, we never hear from you," she whispers against my shoulder.

"Sorry mum, I promise to make more of an effort, it's not on purpose you know that," I lie and pull away slightly to wipe the tears off her cheek softly with my thumb.

.

.

She takes my face in her hands, looking for and finding the promise in my eyes that she needs to settle her torment.

"I best head up, don't forget about breakfast in the morning," she says and sniffles, grabbing her shoes and sliding off the stool.

"I wont, good night mum."

.

She turns in the entrance to the kitchen, smiling, eyes still red. And I feel like such an asshole all of a sudden.

"Night my boy," she answer, and vanishes into the darkened hallway.

.

.

Tired of the grapes, I grab a beer from the fridge and once I know for sure she's retreated to her bedroom I ascend the same stairs, heading towards my old sleeping quarters.

.

.

A dark figure is approaching me in the dimly lit, long corridor. Guess it wasn't safe just yet after all.

He stops in front of me, blocking my way.

.

"Thanks for a great evening," I say happily and take a swig from my bottle.

"What is the meaning of your behaviour?"

Has he never heard about not throwing stones in glasshouses? As if he's some kind of saint. Jeez.

"I think it went pretty well, considering my extreme hangover and me being emotionally scarred for life this morning."

A hand grabs me by my throat, my back roughly pushed against the wall.

"You're poisoning your body, humiliating not only yourself but also me – have you ever considered how your mother would feel if she knew what a fuck up you really are?" he growls, grip around my windpipe tightening.

"I'm just sharing the love Vegeta, spreading that Saiyan seed, isn't that what you wanted?" I say with a strained voice under the pressure around my neck, but still smirking lopsidedly.

.

.

A fist is drawn back in a blur, wincing I close my left eye in anticipation to the pain that is to come.

.

But nothing happens.

.

The grip on my throat disappears, and I open my eye in surprise to see him seething in front of me. Fists at his sides, clenched and brows drawn down into a menacing scowl.

"Your disrespect for our race is nauseating, luckily for you I wont put you in hospital on the woman's birthday, next time you wont be so lucky."

He nudges past me and disappears down the hallway.

.

.

I can finally exhale a deep breath of relief once he's out of sight, I was certain he'd knock me out cold just then.

.

.

My old room is just like how I left it, maybe a little tidier thanks to a robot or two. I haven't set a foot in here for at least a couple of years.

.

Letting myself fall face down on the bed, I wish I wouldn't have agreed to breakfast in the morning. I'd rather sleep the day away, still exhausted and not yet recovered entirely from the adventurous weekend.

_But_, I wont let mother down. I just hope it'll be as pain free as possible. Come to think about it I probably do need to go to the office to see what's on the schedule this week anyway. That and to see who they've hired as my new secretary, maybe take her for a protein rich lunch if she fits the bill, I've gotta put her talents to the test after all.

.

.

I turn my head to where the bedside table is at, and I suddenly wonder..

Opening the drawer, I find what I'm looking for, toss it on the floor and with a click the desired object appears. The spare bed.

.

.

I get up and walk over to it, remembering the last time it was used. Gently grasping the white sheets, feeling the cool softness of the cotton, I silently consider whether it's possible..

Crawling carefully on top of the bed, leaning my head down I draw in a deep breath, smelling the pillow. And sure as hell, very faint but strong enough for my sensitive Saiyan senses to pick it up, a small fraction of your scent is lying dormant in the cotton fabric.

.

.

Insanity takes over my body and mind before I realise what it is I'm doing. I shift to my side and press the pillow against my face to get as much of your aroma as I possibly can.

My other hand unbuttons my trousers, moves them and my boxers down in a hurry and desperately, I start stroking myself, the first touch making me moan while I have to bite my lip to keep as silent as I possibly can.

.

.

No visual images needed, no wishes for anyone to be near, the faint scent fills me to the core and takes me under harder than any drug ever could.

I don't have to tease or coax, just ruthlessly fisting myself faster and harder knowing I'll soon add to your hallucinogenic scent, withheld from my denied obsession, with my pearly white cum.

Another deep breath, cock in my hand pulsating fervently with the eager need gathering and climbing towards the leaking slit.

.

It pushes its way into my mind, your half naked form in the moon light that night, and with that my insanity wins. I grunt hoarsely, biting the pillow and the sheets are soon stained with my essence.

.

Breathless, I prolong the moment, which sadly pales an awful lot in comparison to the night we shared together even if it was just clumsy teenage petting, milking my length to make myself cry out and shudder in pleasure.

.

.

Laughing to myself in the darkness, I realise I have positively lost my mind. Perhaps I need to stay away from the vodka, ye, vodka does this to my head the day after.

.

.

I clean myself off with the crumbled sheets, gather them up to be washed in the morning and capsulate the bed before I lazily undress myself.

.

.

Bright moonlight is spilling in through the window as I find myself in front of its ledge. Not full, but captivating nonetheless. Being somewhat sober by now with the lack of numbing chemicals in my blood, harsh reality returns to me.

Staring at the beautiful moon my eyes start to burn, I chew the inside of my lip in desperation to push it all away.

.

A small voice tells me I'm tired of the pretence, sickened by this insincere pathetic act I call life. My mind is stained black from the toxin and the lies I feed myself and all those around me. The old familiar ache gathering, trying to push its way through the cage where I've locked it up, the ache I'd hoped would die along with a piece of my soul years ago.

.

.

'Pull yourself together for fucks' sake', I curse mentally and wipe stinging tears away with the back of my hand. There is no turning back, this is what I've become and I have no choice but to live with the consequences.

Put the mask back on, continue down the lonely path my actions have brought me on to, stay away from the brink of madness, if only for a little while longer.

.

This is why I avoid them, this is why I kill myself with toxic chemicals, the hole you left unravels as soon as my senses return and every fucking time it happens I want to find you, feel you against me and beg you to take me.

.

.

I feel the pockets of my trousers that I threw on the floor, in desperation, looking for the cure to my disease. Sighing with relief, I pull it out, knowing soon euphoria will embrace me and settle me into a dreamless sleep, a sleep where _you_ don't exist.


	9. Chapter 9

I'll post another chapter, to let readers get a better feel of the changes.. or something like that.

And I'm still having to use frikkin full stops, takes me forever to put them in .

* * *

Mother chats happily about upcoming projects, and small inventions she's been working on in her own time. I smile and nod where appropriate, enjoying finally having that creamy sweet coffee I was robbed of so cruelly the previous morning.

She fills me in on a meeting that needs attending later in the day, I nod and tell her I'll deal with it.

.

.

The lavish french style decorated café where we're sat, large windows overlooking the busy city life outside, is bustling with pretentious people. It makes me somewhat dizzy, their fake laughs and the charades of admiration sickening when really they hate the guts of whoever they're with.

.

.

"Oh Gohan!" my mother chirps and waves her hand.

.

I wince inwardly, I was hoping I wouldn't have to see him this week, or the next or the next after that.

.

.

"Hey Bulma, I thought I'd find you here, morning Trunks," he says, clutching on to a portfolio and a stack of paper.

Fucking geek.

"Hey," I answer with a stiff grin turning towards him.

.

His eyes widen and he freezes, seemingly forgetting completely for a brief moment what he came here for.

But he quickly hides his discomfort, for whatever reason, and clears his throat before he explains to mother that he'd like to go over his folder with her at some point, but insists we should finish our breakfast and that it can wait until later.

.

.

"Such a lovely man he's grown into," my mum sighs when he excuses himself and agrees to meet Bulma at the office later "Videl is a very lucky lady," she continues and sips her coffee.

"She sure is," I agree automatically not really listening, but instead wondering sadistically how Mr Goody Two Shoes would react if the future me would return. Entertaining thought indeed.

.

* * *

.

I walk down the carpeted path way of the first floor, passing one office stall after another with women greeting me as Mr. Briefs, some winking others blushing. I wonder how many of them have been between my sheets.

.

There's a particularly persistent woman following me around though, at first I wasn't bothered too much but it's starting to really aggravate me.

.

.

"Ok, who the fuck are you," I snarl as I turn around, finally losing my patience, startling the whole office floor in the process.

.

She looks frightened, a diary clutched in her arms. Kinda pretty, in a nerdy kind of way with her blond hair pinned up and black glasses.

"I-I'm the new secretary Mr. Briefs," she says and lowers her head with an embarrassed blush.

"Oh right," I sigh, completely forgetting about my mental promise to trial the new employee, Trunks Briefs' way.

.

But she doesn't look like the easy kind of girl, and I'm not in the mood to convince a prude to give me head during lunch.

"Wait for me at the office, I will be there soon," I instruct her, needing some space.

"Certainly Mr. Briefs," she says and nods before she hurries away in the opposite direction.

.

.

"Get back to work!" I shout when I realise an office worth's of curious eyes are all on me.

They all jump in their seats, and return to their work. I sigh and carry on towards the canteen to find some more _much needed_ coffee.

.

.

As I turn the corner of the corridor leading to my destination, a hand on my shoulder spins me around.

_Gohan._

.

I glare at him questioningly, wondering what the hell he wants now.

"Are you out of your damned mind?" He hisses in a shushed tone.

"Probably, what's it got to do with you?" I answer crossing my arms.

"You know what I mean, you're.." He looks around as if to make sure we're alone "You're _high._"

.

I laugh at his bewildered expression, now I know why he looked so pale in the café all of a sudden.

"Gohan, you're killing me," I say merrily and mess his perfect hair up before he can pull away. I know how much he hates it when I do that.

"This isn't funny Trunks," he growls and swats my hands away, putting his perfect hair back in place "Why- Does Bulma know? You can't lead the board meeting later like this!"

"Relax geek, there's nothing to worry about," I pat his back and continue my mission to the canteen "In fact, why don't you join me," I call over my shoulder, knowing he'll be there no doubt, to make sure I behave.

.

* * *

.

"So as you can see gentlemen, this new product will not only give us monopoly on the market, it will rake in profits of up to 110% per unit, and the retailers are already desperate to see the first prototypes."

.

.

Obese and sweaty men in fitted suits nod in agreement around the oval table in front of me where I'm standing in the oversized conference room. It's a waste of a meeting really, anyone knows I've got an eye for what the public wants – every product I've approved has pushed sales through the roofs.

We all just need to go over the technicalities, the numbers and vote whether to push it forward or not to keep the market fresh and interesting.

.

.

A mobile phone starts ringing, my eyes snap up from the clipboard in my hand to find whatever idiot is responsible for the disturbance..

.

.

The idiot would be the one blushing. Gohan.

I raise an eye brow his way, and he looks down under the table where I'm guessing his phone is hidden.

He silences the device and clears his throat in embarrassment.

"Sorry Mr. Briefs, my brother wasn't aware I'd be in a meeting," he explains.

.

.

The pillow, the scent, memories of perfected stomach muscles in the moonlight_._

_._

_Fuck._

.

.

I quickly take a seat, and pull my chair in as far as possible.

"Hrm, no worries Mr. Son. Would you- erm, share with the board the process of how the product is produced please," I request.

.

He looks at me surprised, most likely because it is always I who take care of the introductions.

Only I have a _little_ problem all of a sudden. And that problem is slowly but surely starting to throb.

.

.

Gohan stands up where he was sat and takes over, as I pretend to take notes on a piece of paper in front of me. When in fact I'm doodling cocks. Cocks cocks cocks.

.

Beads of sweat are gathering on my brow, I try to loosen the collar of my shirt but it still feels as if I'm being strangled. Bouncing my leg up and down under the table I try desperately to distract myself while biting at the end of my pen, but it only makes my problem that more painful.

_Fucking hell_, I need to get these people out of here. My mind keeps slipping back to that marvellous scent I tracked down last night, the one I jerked off so shamelessly to.

A most delightful feeling shoots down to my groin.

.

.

"GENTLEMEN!" I shout, losing control of my voice, startling them all in their seats.

"Erm, sorry, I erm, must cut this meeting short, an emergency has surfaced."

.

.

They all look at one another with confused expressions on their faces, but know better than to protest.

Gohan is stood by his seat still, and eyes me suspiciously, while the others get up to leave the room.

.

.

"I will have my secretary arrange an appropriate continuation," I inform them, pain and frustration building inside, making me uncomfortably flustered but relieved I'm finally alone.

.

Only, not everyone has left.

"What's this about?" He asks dubiously, moving closer to where I'm sat at the top end of the table.

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it, I just remembered something," I insist while eyeing him warily.

.

.

He's getting too close, I roll my wheeled executive chair away from him along the edge of the large table.

.

Eyeing the paper I've clutched in my hand, he moves closer again.

"Let me see that," he demands, sounding as if he will find incriminating proof in my drawings of penises.

"FUCK OFF" I cry and roll my chair for dear life to the other side, tossing obstructing chairs backwards out of my way, paper still clutched in my one hand.

.

.

His face tells me he suspects I've completely lost the plot. That's fine with me. I'd rather have him believe I'm tripping than revealing the real problem.

.

But something changes in his expression suddenly. I cock my head to the side as he stares at me wide eyed from across the table.

.

And with that he slams the door on his way out.

.

I breathe out, _thank fuck for that_. Then wonder what exactly changed his mind.

_Ah_, it dawns on me.

A Saiyan's sensitive senses never fail him – even a lousy Saiyan such as Gohan, he could probably scent my erection.

.

.

Not knowing whether I should feel relieved or mortified, I get up and open one of the windows in the large room, climb out and take off home to my apartment where I can rock back and forth curled up in the foetal position while I weep due to the fact that I have indeed; lost my fucking mind.

.

* * *

.

A little more than a week passes, in a pleasant blur. Though I've stayed away from the bars and clubs and drowned my madness in the safety of my apartment instead.

I brought my laptop home and set up a connection to the office, ordering my secretary to transfer any calls to the temporary line. It worked out perfectly, and saved me from running into that haemorrhoid I can't seem to get rid of; Gohan.

.

.

Unfortunately in the silent darkness that I lock myself away in, my thoughts are allowed to run wild.

I wonder where you was when you called your brother, if it was important or just a friendly hello. If you was with anyone, if you look the same.. if .. if you ever wonder about me.

.

Realising I need something to rid myself of these demons, I get up from the sofa where I'm sat with my laptop and search the glass cabinets for something to effectively kill my brain off.

I fish out a bottle, white _rum_, it'll have to do and soon I return to finish the business accounts with a large helping of medicine to wash down the pain.

.

.

As I'm typing away, an aggressive knock sounds through my flat. I only ever get _one_ visitor here, so there's only one possible intruder.

.

.

He pushes past me when I open the door

"Nice to see you too _daddy,_" I mutter, sarcasm dripping off my greeting

.

He's walking around, as if looking to see what he'll find this time.

.

"There's no one here," I inform him and sink back down into the sofa.

His eyes snaps to the large glass in front of me and frowns with clear disgust, crossing his arm over his chest.

"What do you want" I ask as I return to typing up endless amount of numbers.

"This needs to stop."

.

.

I peer over at him from behind my glasses – the ones I'd never be caught dead wearing outside the safety of my home.

"I'm being good here, no clubs, look I'm pretending to drink water and I'm not high, gotta give me some credit Vegeta."

"You need to start training again."

"U-hu, no can do," I answer with my eyes on the laptop screen.

"And why is that?" he snarls, as if I don't have important things to do! The plants don't exactly water themselves you know!

.

I sigh and take my glasses off, rubbing the bridge of my nose wishing he'd go away.

"First of all, I'm way too busy, I don't have time to prance about with martial arts. Secondly, I don't _need _to train, I'm perfectly fine as it is."

"Hn, is that so?" he answer, "You're perfectly fine without any training?" and the scariest grin I've ever seen in my life spreads across his face.

"Yes?" I squeal questioningly rather than insisting, squirming under his glare with a sudden urge to call out for mummy.

.

.

Next thing I know, I'm under the rubble that used to be the brick wall of my apartment, some 20 floors down, sprawled on the ground.

"Aow," I whimper and cough out a cloud of dust from the debris.

.

.

He descends from the building, arms crossed yet again and smirking. Fucking smirk I fucking hate it.

.

.

Even though the sun is setting and darkness is slowly falling, people have noticed that some guy just fell from the top floor of an apartment complex, and the fact that said person – me – is still alive is most likely somewhat of a shock to them.

.

.

Vegeta reaches a hand in under the crumbled bricks, grabbing me by the front of my shirt and lifts me up to his level.

Dark eyes are beyond pissed off, I'm pretty sure if I wasn't his son he'd probably have finished me off by now.

.

.

"Nothing to see here people, you're interrupting a stunt for an upcoming action movie, come on move it move it!"

.

Father diverts his attention from my wincing face to the commotion and we both know who's come to dissuade the humans. What is it lately with this idiot, it's like I can't fucking shake him off.

.

.

"Hey guys, not the best place to settle family disputes," Gohan smiles warily, most likely shit scared of the infuriated saiyan in front of him.

"This has got nothing to do with you, leave us," Vegeta spits.

"Oh sure sure, I know, but you see I really need that victim of yours, without him Bulma and I will be lost tomorrow morning when one of our biggest clients is coming to view their product, and he wouldn't be of any use if he was half dead, I'll give him back to you straight after, I promise," he smiles and if my skull didn't feel like it'd just been cracked in two I'd have rolled my eyes at the imbecile.

.

My father tosses me to the ground like a disposed glove, clearly not happy but to my surprise curiously compliant.

"Hn, I think this proves that you are indeed, pathetic," he scoffs, most likely extremely content after humiliating me so "Your training will start next week, whether you want it to or not, boy," and just like that, he takes off.

I live to see another day after all.

.

.

Gohan watches as my father disappears in the distance, then sighing he throws my arm over his shoulder and helps me up, but takes us through the doors to the complex as not to rouse any more unwanted attention.

.

.

I slump back onto the sofa where all this started not so long ago, feeling rather sore.

.

"I see you invested in a new window," he comments and motions to the missing wall that was taken out by my head.

.

I reach for the rum, which is practically calling my name to ease the throbbing in my head.

"You know, you should try drinking something healthier," he says as he looks at my choice of therapy disapprovingly.

"Why are you here?" I answer, ignoring his advice on how to be a perfect citizen.

"I came to tell you about tomorrow, there was no answer on the phone and we need you in the morning, Bulma asked me to make sure you'll be there."

.

"Fuck," I grumble, rubbing my head - feeling like it's about to explode.

"Why don't I make you some tea instead?" he suggests and goes over to the adjoined kitchen in search for something to heat water with.

.

.

A steaming cup is soon placed in front of me on the glass table and he takes a seat on the sofa.

_Let's not talk about the other day in the office._

"What, erm, got into you the other day?"

"Fucking hell Gohan, do you thrive on being the bane of my life or what?" I cry and run my fingers through my hair.

.

He scratches his head, pulling at his neatly cropped black spikes probably thinking of another way to extinguish my brain cells.

"I was just worried that's all, with what was going on that morning."

.

He's talking as if I'm some little girl he's concerned about. Actually, _why_ is he concerned? I glance over my side to where he's sipping on his tea and he smiles when he looks up.

.

I snap my eyes forward. Why would _he_ come here, how did he even know where I live, he's never been here before. I glance at him again, wondering about his real intentions for coming here.

"Stop looking at me as if I'm planning on killing you Trunks, you need to stop taking whatever it is you take, it's clearly making you paranoid."

.

.

There's quite obviously an ulterior motive here, I know your game Gohan. Why else would you be here past your bedtime ey? Missus not quite Mirai-like for you?

.

"Ok I'll move away, you're starting to freak me out," he says as he gets up, pretending as if we both don't know his twisted agenda.

"Why are you here, _really?"_

"Gods Trunks, you really have messed up your brain. You haven't forgotten about Friday have you? I'm sure Goten will be happy to see you after all this time."

.

.

Now why did he have to go and say that?

.

.

"H-how is he?" I ask carefully, forgetting all about my cynicism and feeling as if I'm about to cry any second. Talk about being a little girl. A hormonally emotional little girl.

"He's good, doing well for himself. Runs a club where he lives, for the local kids. Teaches them a bit of martial arts and discipline, helps them stay out of trouble," he answers while he's studying my collection of origami animals in one of the glass cabinets.

.

A club? For kids? I'd never imagined you doing anything like that. Suppose in my perfect world you'd be sat on the sofa for the rest of your life playing video games with me while I supported both of us. I never did consider what your future dreams were.

.

"So he doesn't live around here any more?" realising you've left the city, and I hadn't even noticed.

"He lives about 50 miles up north, nice little place. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it when we see him anyway, it's better you talk to him."

I look up at Gohan from my stare out in nothingness, wondering what he means by that. Better if I talk to you? About what?

.

He sits down again, and you'd almost think he's avoiding my eyes now.

"What did you do this time anyway? To make Vegeta go like that?"

"Not Saiyan enough, not human enough," I sigh as it sums up my life just perfectly.

"Or too much of both knowing you Trunks," he laughs and pats my back and then checks his watch. "I should get going, I've probably missed dinner already, Videl wont be happy," he smiles and gets up, walking over towards my new 'source of natural light'.

"Get this fixed," he says making a motion that indicates the hole with his index finger.

"Ye ye," I mutter, eager to be left alone.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Trunks, and don't forget about Friday," and with that he takes off into the fiery evening sky.

.

I feel deflated as darkness and isolation once again take me in. My sharp tongue and impenetrable mask are nowhere to be seen, hell, I'll even admit the embarrassment of going down rather hard from one measly punch.

.

The temptation to hit the nearest bar in search of a woman who is willing to screw my brains out is overwhelming to say the least, but as my normally clouded mind is painfully lucid right now I decide to finish my work and catch an early night instead. The rum will have to take care of my wandering thoughts for me.


	10. Chapter 10

I felt yesterday like I need to rewrite those last two chapters, I'm really not happy with them.. but, I think I will continue as planned instead and try and recover from the dip.. To me it felt like they're lacking compared to the previous 7 chapters.

Hope this one is better.

* * *

.

Friday arrives sooner than I'd hoped for, and I'm sat in the living room at Capsule Corp, waiting for Bulma while she retrieves something she wants me to bring to Chi Chi.

I'm feeling a bit edgy and irritable, as I'm inexplicably sober. Guess I didn't want to turn up bleary eyed and detached, but I'm not sure the alternative is much better either..

.

.

Mother hurries down the stairs with the capsule she was searching for, and hands it over to me as I get up from the chair.

"There, sorry it took so long."

"No worries, listen is it ok if I spend the night here, my apartment needs some.. repairs," I explain trailing the last word as I spot father walking pass the living room entrance.

"Repairs? Why what happened?"

"Oh, nothing, an accident that's all," I say smiling, deciding not to worry her with the spat between Vegeta and me.

"Well you don't need to ask, 'course you can stay, but hurry up now or you'll be late," she says smiling and straightens my shirt.

.

* * *

.

The afternoon sun is blaring as I land on the green lawn between the Sons' houses.

A long table has been set up in the adjoined garden, with a banquet fit for a family of Saiyans splayed out.

.

.

Goku is stood at the end of the table, getting his fingers smacked by Chi Chi as he tries to pinch some of the appetizers and Gohan is turning meat on a barbeque grill while talking to Piccolo and Krillin. Didn't realise they'd be here as well, guess the more distraction there is the more beneficial for myself.

Gohan waves at me, and before I can change my mind and take off in a panic, I walk over to the small group.

.

.

Goku spots me and says hello, handing me a can of something.

"Glad you could make it Trunks, Gohan almost thought you wouldn't show up," he says with dark, thoughtful eyes.

I don't even know what to respond, I don't really want to be here. Not only am I extremely uncomfortable around the taller saiyan ever since he kissed Vegeta, I also know as soon as you and I are faced with each other, earth will witness the very essence of tension. So I say nothing.

.

.

Probably understanding more than he lets on, he clears his throat.

"Seems like forever since you broke my shower ey?" he smiles, not mockingly just an effort to make me relax.

My initial reaction is to tell him to shut the fuck up, as I'm feeling increasingly irate but I stop myself just in time, and down half my drink instead. Lemonade?

"Time sure flies," is all I can manage, hoping desperately that for some reason you won't be able to make it here while wondering if it's Gohan who's behind the idea of keeping me on kiddies' drinks.

.

.

A shriek suddenly cuts through my brain. Wondering who tell hell strangled a cat, I turn around and realise the noise came from none other than; Chi Chi.

.

"He's here, he's here!" She waves her arms and points to a hover car pulling up near the older Son couple's house.

.

.

The hover car itself is brand new, from one of our latest ranges. Black, sleek paintjob and customised registration plate, saying fuck knows what. A little excessive for someone running a local club for kids.

.

.

A warm hand on my shoulder, I look at it, then into the eyes peering down at me.

"What's meant to be _will_ be," Goku says with a dark gaze, then softly lets go of my shoulder and starts walking over to where his wife is at.

What the hell does he mean by that? Is this really a time for cryptic bullshit?

.

.

The passenger door of the hover car is swung open, and I nearly die from shock when you climb out smiling at your mum, who runs up to you and throws her arms around your neck.

.

.

Your precious wild spikes, they're _gone._ Their raven softness _gone_, cut off and forced into a sickeningly neat hair do. And what the hell is up with what you're wearing? Smart black shirt, charcoal pants and a matching jacket held in one hand. You look like a fucking twat.

.

But that's not what's most disturbing. What really has caught my attention, is the equally ridiculous looking but taller _thing_, standing next to you.

I can't hear the conversation between mother and son, but she seems taken aback by your.. companion as well. Goku puts an arm around her waist as if to give the woman support, should she faint.

.

.

"Although mama has accepted Goten's.. preferences, she is still finding the idea of it all a bit difficult," Gohan explains in a hushed voice as he appears next to me.

"You'll behave wont you?" he continues.

"Hah, why wouldn't I?" I laugh.

We wouldn't want either of you to feel uncomfortable now, _would we?_

.

.

You turn to me, but you don't appear surprised to see that I'm here. And just as you're about to take a step in my direction, your mother pulls you by your arm to the table, insisting you must be starving not having had mummy's cooking for so long.

Who would have known Chi Chi would be the one saving me, prolonging the uncomfortable moment when we say our first hello in more than 3 years.

.

.

He's squirming under my glare. Looking from his plate, to my eyes, around to see if anyone else notices – I make sure I avert my gaze when needed – and his pale green eyes go back to his plate.

He's nervous. Fiddling a particular button on his grey shirt whenever he takes part in conversation. Leaning towards you, most likely subconsciously, for comfort I'm assuming. What a weak minded fucking joke.

.

Chi Chi is of course visibly torn; trying to accept that this is the one you have chosen, but none the less in awe of what you have told us so far. Some kind of software developer, and you look extremely proud when you tell us about his remarkable education, while he blushes.

Gohan is most intrigued – _great,_ two fucking nerds, this day keeps getting better and better.

.

.

"This social animal here is none other than Trunks Briefs himself, I'd imagine Capsule Corp plays a big part in your developments?"

Gohan motions to me. 'Couldn't leave me the fuck alone could you, you wanker'.

.

.

His pale eyes snap back to me, and my face is split in two with a deadly grin.

"I am indeed," I answer to the surprised look on his face, breaking my silence for the first time during the meal.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry Mr. Briefs, it's a pleasure to meet you," he says with a humble nod.

.

Fucking suck up.

.

"Capsule Corp's latest artificial intelligence hardware has helped us develop a programme we are certain will bring significant changes to the medical system. Without the A.I it would have been impossible for us to have come this far, for sure."

.

_Gotta_ love my absolutely amazing brain.

.

"Ah, which model exactly?" I ask, not that it really matters, I just feel like being a dick.

"13-C, maybe you're familiar with it?"

"Sure am." Satisfied grin, he couldn't have made this any easier for me. "I created it, during a very boring flight to the capital actually. Neat little thing isn't it."

He looks at me with incredulous eyes, probably not quite believing someone can be _that_ fucking brilliant. Oh, but I_ am_.

.

.

"I'm sorry Mr Briefs, I know of course like your mother you must be somewhat of a genius, forgive me, considering your young age I'd never thought you'd be the creator of the A.I."

Urgh could he get any more nauseating.

.

.

Gohan, who was briefly taking part in the conversation with you and your parents, probably caught on to our – or my rather seeing as the idiot seems oblivious – pissing contest.

"So, hrm, where are your parents from Sky?"

.

_Sky?_ This pansy is called Sky? An imbecile with an equally imbecilic name. Why would you waste your time on this neurotic clown? He's still fiddling with that fucking button, quite obviously a compulsory behaviour, he's shying away from my eye contact and he has no sense to stand up for himself. Weak and boring, considerably older than you as well, what on earth has possessed you to take a.._ liking_ to him?

.

"Up north not far from the city. They own property and land on the countryside, mother insisted on giving us a house on the grounds, but Goten here wanted to stay near the club where he works which I understand."

.

He moves his left arm from the table and snakes it around your waist, pulling you a little closer. The touch interrupts you briefly while you're listening intently to Chi Chi, your hand grasps his on your hip, your thumb softly stroking the skin on the inside of his wrist.

You're _comforting_ him.

.

.

Everyone around me suddenly jumps in their seats, their eyes turning to me.

I look at my hand, to where blood is pooling in my palm. It would appear I crushed the glass I'd been holding.

Gohan stands abruptly, grabs my wrist and picks the larger more obvious shards out of the broken skin.

"I've got a first aid kit in the kitchen, come with me," he says almost dragging me with him by my arm.

.

.

And so, I am sat in another Son's kitchen, having glass removed from my flesh.

Chewing the inside of my lip, I replay the scene over and over in my mind. He had felt uncomfortable, needed solace from your touch. And you gave it to him. As if it was a natural fucking reaction, you soothed him, reassured him with _affection._

.

"If you're going to clench your fist there's no way I'll be able to get the glass out."

.

Gohan interrupts my simmering thoughts, I hadn't even realised what I'd been doing.

.

"Sorry."

"Care to explain why you're trying to unnerve Sky, and the exploding tumbler?"

He's nowhere near as gentle as your dad was when he patched me up. Careful enough while removing the glass but he's got my hand in an iron grip on the table, which actually pains me more than the shards themselves.

.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You promised you'd behave."

"I'm not a fucking child Gohan, AOW!"

He's soaked my hand in disinfectant, stings like a bitch, and dresses the wounds.

.

.

"What's going on with you Trunks?" his tone is softer suddenly, gentle fingers securing the tape to fasten the dressing.

Dark eyes, like yours but there's a slight shimmer of sepia rather than that dangerously captivating onyx.

"You look just like him you know," he says carefully.

"Like who?"

"Mirai no Trunks."

.

His words paralyse me, my breathing stopping altogether. So I was right all along. Only, we couldn't be more different, the future Trunks and I. He is the very embodiment of self-discipline and honour, preposterously serious and let's not forget more reverent than probably any of the other fighters of earth.

But I don't think that matters in Gohan's mind right now. His pupils are dilated, breathing is hitched – both clear signs of activity in the amygdale areas of his brain. Wait, _what?_

.

This is gonna hurt, but I've got no choice.

.

"_FUCK_!"

He's fallen off the kitchen chair, lying mute on the tiled kitchen floor, probably more from shock than anything seeing as I'm the one clutching my hand that feels as if it's broken -_gods damn_ _it_, that did hurt, just didn't expect me to be the one crying in pain.

.

"What the hell is your face made of, fucking katchin!?" I whimper, rubbing my bruised knuckles.

"You're swearing at me, yet you're the one who punched me! What was that for?" he asks clearly confused, rubbing the faint mark on his jaw as he gets up.

"I had to, you-you was about to fucking kiss me!" I answer exasperated.

"WHAT!? Have you completely lost your mind? Why would I want to kiss you?!"

.

.

The disbelief on Gohan's face comes like quite a shock. He's either a very good actor, or I truly was wrong about the situation.

But it's written all over the wall! His admiration for the future me when we were little and he told us the tale of how that Trunks had killed Frieza so effortlessly, the sadness when he recalled Cell killing him and the faraway look when he relived their last good bye.

.

Arms across his chest, he's staring me down waiting for an explanation – it's not often you'd see Gohan this serious.

.

"Hrm, well you see, I thought you had a thing for-for _the other_ me, and when you told me I look like him.." Why is it that I keep finding myself in one degrading situation after the other? The gods must really hate me.

"You are unbelievable. He was my hero when I grew up, not the object of some wet dream." Though I can tell he's serious about the future Trunks being some sort of idol in his eyes, there's still a faint blush as he denies any other kind of affection. Perhaps he's just finding the situation as awkward as I am.

.

"Let's just pretend it never happened ok? Now what's the deal with Sky, whatever happened between you and Go-"  
"I don't want to talk about it," I interrupt him, not meaning to sound so childish and almost pouting.

"Come on, how long has it been? Nearly 4 years? And for whatever reason, you were loving watching Sky squirm out there, he was clearly uncomfortable."

.

.

Yes, I _did_ love it. I loved how I could make the object of your affection practically shrink before my very eyes. I loved the moment he realised that I am the sole reason for what probably is _his _biggest achievement in life, and although his apologies and sweet talk made me want to vomit, I fucking loved him recognising me as a genius worth worshipping. Right there in front of _you_.

.

_Yet, you didn't look my way during dinner - not once._

.

A foreign emptiness fills me suddenly. If emptiness could fill you that is. Not the kind of feeling that loneliness or loss brings, no, I've been lonely and I have lost – this, this is completely new.

I look out the kitchen window, I can see you from here. Can make out your smile, the contrast of your obsidian spheres against your pale skin. I hate your hair, I want to shake you and ask what the fuck you have done with it. Ask you why you'd rid yourself of your soft bangs.

_Oh shit._

.

.

"Gods Trunks, you- you have feelings for him, don't you?"

.

.

My eyes burning and wide in shock, I am at a loss for words under Gohan's penetrating gaze.

"Hah," feeling increasingly unnerved and as if breathing all of a sudden has become rather difficult, I make an effort to scoff at the preposterous assumption, though it probably wasn't as convincing as I thought it'd be.

"Don't be fucking stupid."

"How long-"

"Are you deaf? I don't have _feelings_ for him, your brother's an idiot Gohan. I never thought I'd see my best friend sit out there like some kind of dressed up pet from the city with a fucking faggot at his side, you tell me, is that how you imagined Goten would turn out, huh?"

.

.

He studies you from the window for a brief moment.

"No," he sighs.

.

"Think about the things him and I were put through as kids, thrown into a standoff with Buu knowing the world depended on us. Imagine having been one with someone, relying on him entirely, our Ki combined feeling what the other felt in a way no one else could ever begin to understand. We only had each other, the weird kids that didn't fit in anywhere else."

My fists clench as I recall those memories, what initially was meant to be just words to shut Gohan up end up ripping my wounds wide open.

.

"Just _try_ to imagine how it feels seeing him as a shadow of himself, the person who used to be a fucking part of me," I say, barely a whisper – more to myself rather than him I think.

.

"I-I didn't realise it was like that," he says, brows drawn together, looking as if the revelation has hurt him.

_Try being the one who's had that other half ripped away from them. And it was because of me it happened._

.

"Doesn't matter, anyway I'm leaving, oh and here," I reach in to my pocket having nearly forgotten "Give this to your mama, Bulma wanted me to pass it to her."

He takes the capsule in his hand.

"Sure. What do you want me to tell them when they ask why you've left?"

"Tell them.. something came up at work, I don't know, I'm sure you'll figure something out."

.

And with that, I leave through the backdoor in the kitchen. Walking some distance along the desolate country road passing vastly spread green fields, to keep unnoticed, before I take off into the air


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter was a bit rushed in the editing, sorry if it falls short, it was a challenge to render some of the content but hopefully it makes some sense..

Thank you for the encouraging comments, made me feel a lot better!

**izzunia88: **haha, hope you enjoyed them :)

**LVR4Trunks-n-Vegeta: **you do make me smile lol, frustrating as it is you can't wait for more!

**XXXTITANIA SCARLETXXX: **(hope I got your id right) Thank you, glad you like it :)

**timaelan: **thank you, that's good to hear and I trust your observations, I was afraid he'd changed too much

**myglimmer: **thank you, really appreciate the encouragement, hopefully I won't break under the pressure to keep the flow going ;p

I don't know if I need to keep warning when there's suggestive content, surely by this chapter no one is surprised or needs to be warned..? And it's a bit of a spoiler isn't it?

edit : fixed some lazy mistakes..

* * *

Amber liquid dancing in a fiery vortex inside the crystal glass I'm swirling with a soft motion of my hand, while I lean back into the creaking leather seat of the office chair.

.

Luckily for me, mother shares my weakness somewhat for the poisons of the human world.

.

.

In this office, back at Capsule Corp on the second floor, I've found a rather expensive looking carafe with something that's probably reserved for her most important clients. Tastes like shit to be honest, all this talk of _honey,_ and a smooth smoky taste – it just fucking burns and that's it.

.

.

I never should have gone. I don't know why I did, it's not like they would have dragged me there kicking and screaming if I'd refused. I could have found a senzu and accepted whatever atonement my father saw fit.

I sigh and run my fingers through my hair; sick of my own bitter tasting lies. Why carry on, there's no reason to anymore, the painful truth is; part of me wanted to see you_. More lies, my entire being wanted to see you. Needed to, I crave you – my drug, my mental illness forever twisting reality._

As much as I want to avoid you, some force is always relentlessly pulling me back. I think we could spend a life time trying to avoid each other, only to be drawn together again and again by this sadistic connection between us.

.

.

Why would you want to share your life with an individual who has no hope of ever completing you, your strength and your core? A weak human.

No fire there in those pale eyes, I bet he doesn't even argue back. I bet you miss clashing fists when words run out and there's no other choice but to settle it with broken bones and bruises in a flurry of blonde bangs and eyes diluted with teal, as crackling energy surrounds you, filling every eager fibre of your body.

I bet you wish you could lose yourself, give in to primal desire and fuck him senseless not having to worry about killing him in the process, I know _that_ feeling all too well. At least I haven't bound myself to such a person though, my conquests are nothing but mere entertainment for the time being.

.

.

I'm being watched. I've felt his presence for some time now. Wondering whether he's come to deliver that lesson in humility he never got to give me when Gohan interrupted us.

Actually, I don't even care anymore, he's done nothing but confuse me all these years.

He knows I'm aware he's standing there in the door way, not being one to hide or spy, merely waiting for me to acknowledge him.

.

.

"What do you want now?" It's not really a question, more a challenge as I keep watching the enthralling maelstrom of amber.

"I told you this has to stop."

"It's only a drink, I don't even like it. Plus, I have my reasons, so fuck off."

"Hn, didn't take seeing Kakarot's brat and his other half too well I see."

.

.

The vortex in my crystal glass stops. A deep sigh, my head leaning back against the rich smelling leather clad neck support.

Gods, I wish right now that I'd kept up my training all these years just so that I could beat him into oblivion. He knew all along. Bastard.

.

.

"He can fuck whoever he wants Vegeta, it is no concern of mine," I answer indifferently, and twirl the chair from side to side.

"Cut the bullshit, boy, I know perfectly well you're pining for him like a love sick dog."

.

.

I finish the last of the liquid, feeling it burn on it's way down my throat, before the crystal glass is slammed down into the ebony table in front of me, sick and tired to the back of my teeth of this game. The relentless mockery of my excruciatingly oblivious affection for you throughout the years and then beaten half to death – for kami knows what reason - all of a sudden, when he'd never actually reacted to our closeness prior to that.

.

"So what? Does the fact that your heir of nothing wants to be fucked by Kakarot's third class brat bother you, huh?"

.

The arousal following my challenging confession makes my eyes close themselves, that amazing feeling in my groin suddenly overtaking me, washing over me, screaming for me to answer to the sudden throb in my lower regions.

No better yet, I want to power up beyond Super Saiyan 2, take off to where you're undoubtedly soundly sleeping in your old bedroom for the night, rid myself of the excessive body in the room – or let him watch it doesn't really matter - and finally get lost in my pleasure as I slide in to the tight heat that is _yours_.

Feel you whimpering under my touch, drawing out your sweet delicious sounds while I taste you, your velvety smooth skin, your intoxicating scent, your orgasm spilling in my hand as I pound myself in to you..

.

"ENOUGH!"

.

I'm startled back to consciousness by the aggravated tone of Vegeta's voice.

.

"This has gone on for far too long Trunks," he says, arms across his chest, not aggressively but seriously rather.

.

My arousal still painfully present, the frustration with myself and the idiot in front of me just keeps growing stronger and more unbearable, making me feel as if I'm about to explode any second.

I'm not actually sure whether he means my senseless consumption of alcohol, or my shameful and most certainly in-denial-infatuation with you.

.

.

"Three years you've had to grow up, three years I've given you to open your damned eyes. And what did you achieve, look what you've become; addicted to this shit you drink and screwing anything that comes your way."

.

Insulted, my pride hurt from being reminded of my pathetic weaknesses, I completely ignore the fact that he almost seems as if he is somewhat.. concerned – rather than mocking me.

.

"Open my eyes to what _Vegeta,_" I spit "The fact that no matter what I do I can't do anything right? All my life I've had you in one ear going on about how I can't be weak, as a S_aiyan prince_ I always need to be stronger, no _the strongest – _which I'm not, I never will be! And then there's Capsule Corp on the other side – be like this, talk like that _'no the future president would never behave in such a way'_ and the gods fucking forbid if the president was gay! That wouldn't sit well with any of you would it!" I stand up as I almost shout that last sentence, throwing my arms out to the sides, furiously exasperated, as I can feel the frustration rising, turning into _rage_.

.

.

"Now listen here-" Vegeta starts, raising his index finger as if to reprimand me verbally, but I've had enough of other people telling me _what to think_ and _how to live my life_, especially this hypocrite in front of me.

.

"No _you_ listen to me, you're telling me it's been going on for too long, you nearly beat the living life outta' me back then like some homophobic fucking maniac, 'cause you said you could smell Goten on me – but what about you, huh?"

.

.

My father's hand slowly returns to his side, eyes widening for a brief moment, barely noticeable but _I see it, _before his dark frown returns_._ Oh yes Vegeta, I'm a lot sharper than you think I am.

.

"Think no one can smell your precious earth Saiyan on you?"

.

He didn't see that one coming that's for sure, much to my sadistic amusement. I've only noticed the difference in his scent the past few times I've seen him, probably thanks to my sober state, but when I saw Goku earlier today, I recognised it, though the connection has only just dawned on me.

.

"You don't know what you're talking about, brat," he says sternly, his eyes menacingly black.

"Oh ye? What about what happened in the G.R, _daddy_?" I say, crossing my arms over my chest mockingly, feeling a smirk spread across my face.

.

When he narrows his eyes, most likely wondering exactly what it is I've seen I feel incredibly pleased with having the upper hand, for once in my damned life.

"Bet that kiss made your cock twitch didn't it, that's why you attacked him, you couldn't stand the fact that _you_ wanted a third class up y – "

.

.

Startled, I'm cut off in my vicious tongue lashing.

"Shut-up," he growls, his eyes blackened entirely.

I look down at my feet, noticing the floor boards underneath me start shaking suddenly, my eyes snap to the books in the shelves along one of the walls as they start quivering, the crystal glass vibrating against the wooden desk – I turn to its clinking sound as it tips over and smashes into a million pieces when it rolls off and hits the floor.

.

I slowly turn back to the Saiyan in front of me.

.

His fists raised to mid waist, clenching with powerful force in waves, his teeth gritted and brows drawn down into a viciously dark glare.

The energy gathering around him is malevolent, visibly rushing through every nerve of his body, making the room fall into a threatening darkness, contrasting against the energy's ambiguous light.

.

I swallow hard, nervously taking a step back.

.

Just then, as his roar suddenly deafens my ears, gold exploding in my vision making me throw my arms up to cover my face – a flash of orange wraps itself around the source of this nefarious ki.

.

"_Vegeta stop,"_

.

A soft but pleading voice sounds through the shaking furniture and the rumbling sounds of the electric pulses gathering around the smaller Saiyan. Lowering my arms from my face I recognise the black spikes immediately.

.

"_Move," _Vegeta growls in a guttural voice, as he pushes the other full blooded Saiyan out of his way with a determined swipe of his arm, his teal eyes set on me.

.

When he takes two steps in my direction, the same flash of orange appears again, strong arms embracing the infuriated figure in front of him.

Those black spikes lowering down as the other leans in, one hand gripping the back of Vegeta's own golden white spikes, tilting his face slightly, just enough for my eyes to see when their lips clash together.

.

My eyes widen in shock, not so much because of the same reason when I first witnessed _this _incident, but because with a grunt – closing his eyes – my father responds.

.

His ki slowly withdraws, gold fading back to that of ebony, fists unclenching and finding the small of Goku's back, gripping desperately at the orange fabric of the gi.

Soon, the only sounds left are those of their increasingly heavy breathing and tongues fighting feverously for dominance.

The taller Saiyan snakes his arm down from where it was wrapped around father's upper back, trailing down his side and as it finds a solidly muscled thigh, he lifts Vegeta up, wrapping the latter's legs around his own waist and in a flash barely visible to even my eyes – he slams father's back against the shelves on opposite side of the room.

.

Vegeta plants his palms into the other's chest, and pushes him back slightly, panting, all that previous anger replaced with pure surges of arousal.

.

"Get out," he snarls, black eyes now set on me, as _your dad_ trails, from what I can see, nibbles and kisses along Vegeta's neck and collarbone.

.

Feeling like a chastised child, furiously blushing and with my eyes on the floor, I swiftly make my way out of the office.

Half running down the hallway, I hear the door to the office slam shut, its impact shaking the walls of the entire second floor.

.

As I quickly make my way down the flight of stairs, Bulma emerges from the kitchen entrance wrapped up in a silky night gown.

"What's wrong Trunks?" She asks sounding worried.

I don't slow down, making my way through the main hallway towards the entrance doors, my mind spinning.

"Don't go in the office mum," is all I can manage, avoiding her eyes – I can't bear to think of how she'd react to this.

.

Before she can ask me what I mean, I close the large doors behind me and take off into the air – the night sky hopefully disguising me.

.

* * *

.

I can't get my thoughts straight. What the hell just happened, trying to replay the whole incident in my mind – I still don't understand. I pissed him off no doubt, but what was he actually planning on doing? Killing me? The only other time I've seen such a menacing transformation; was when we were met by _Majin_ Vegeta. I doubt his mind was of the same darkness as then, surely it couldn't be? I don't want to think what would have happened if.. oh god, I don't want to think about it at all.

.

I rub my face with the palms of my hands as I fly through the dim, late summer skies, in a desperate attempt to erase the knowledge that they're no doubt having crazy Saiyan sex right now.

.

Softly, I land on the sidewalk in the city beneath me. The night is still young, music seeping out from neon lit entrances in every corner, drunken fools already staggering in the streets.

.

I look around, noticing a concealed door in the wall not far from where I'm stood, with a large man in a black suit and aviators guarding it.

Thinking it over for a second, I decide; if you can't beat the crap out of someone, there's only _one way_ to get rid of your frustration.

.

Entering the dimly lit bar, I wonder to myself why I haven't discovered this place before. It has class for sure, a bartender in white shirt and black waist coat polishing expensive glasses behind the obsidian marble counter to the left, men in suits occupying bar stools along it. Small tables are dotted around in the darker area to the right, lonely figures sitting on their own in silence at some of them.

The music flows in a steady rhythm, sudden lights blaring from the middle of the bar grab my attention, a stage revealing itself to my surprised eyes.

.

.

Long alabaster legs enter the stage, feet dressed in red high heels. Hips swaying as the woman makes her way to the front of the platform, long dark hair cascading over her curvy figure.

.

I make my way to a single seat table closer to the stage, and sit down, my mouth open wide at the beauty in front of me.

.

As she reaches the silver plated pole on the stage, flashing lights illuminating her pale skin dusted with some kind of shimmer, her hands clutch around the metal pillar, surely making not just me grunt internally but probably every other guy in here, as those slim fingers imitate the grasp of a needy erection.

Bringing her red laced hips to the pole, she strokes herself like a cat in heat against the silver object, rolling her perfect buttocks and arching her back with her dark tresses falling down as far as the small of her back.

.

Hazel eyes find mine, she turns to stand in front of the pole, one hand grasping on to it above her head, the other trailing seductive fingers over her cheek continuing down slowly pulling down her bottom lip, moving on to the soft looking skin in the hollow of her neck and down between her naked breasts – nipples unfortunately concealed by the ebony waterfall of her sensuous locks.

.

I can't take my eyes off that hand, eager to follow its path, heartbeat definitely raised, my hands in a tight grip on the arms of my chair.

Slowly she continues teasing her fingers down her stomach, we all know where this journey will end, and all the guys are no doubt waiting with just as much anticipation as I am.

Two fingers find the hem of the red laces covering her modesty, slowly following the curve of the deliciousness we all want a piece of.

She closes her eyes, biting that dewy lower lip with her head tilted back as the digits are brought down ever so slightly.

.

.

I want her. I want to be the soft touch making her shudder with desire, the throbbing warmth filling that aching hollow feeling within her wet need.

.

Just as the whole room is holding its breath, her eyes open again, a smirk playing on her lips. She turns around, both hands on the pole, and gradually lets them slide down while slowly bending her knees, dipping down in a most seductive pose, thighs spreading to the sides in tune with the music and closing again as she looks back over her shoulder – hazel eyes winking my way before she rolls her hips and pulls herself up with one hand while leaning back, dark strands falling down and the pink nubs of her supple breasts revealed.

.

Oh yes, she will be the one moaning between the covers of my bed tonight.

.

When she wraps her left leg around the silver pole, and twirls down around its length, her eyes meet mine again.

She smiles seductively, and gives a barely noticeable nod.

.

I can feel a grin tugging at my lips, taking in every curve of what I soon will be able to lose myself in.

.

.

* * *

Waiting outside in the slowly fading darkness, leaning against the wall where the large man is still guarding the concealed door, I'm desperate for the woman to emerge.

I wasn't interested in the acts following hers, not caring how long I'd have to wait to feed my addiction, I decided to wait for her shift to finish.

.

.

Clicking heels approach me from behind. I glance over my shoulder and sure as hell, wrapped up in a thigh long cardigan with those red high heels still on, the hazel eyed succubus is now here.

.

I take her hand softly, and pull her in towards me, never taking my eyes off hers.

"You scared of heights?" I ask with a smirk.

"Not at all Mr. Briefs," she answers with a curious smile.

.

I sweep her up in my arms, tell her to wrap her slender arms around my neck, and wanting to waste no time, I charge my energy and take off into the air, enjoying the increased closeness as she pulls herself closer with a gasp.


	12. Chapter 12

Ghaaa I struggled with this one. I only had a rough typed up draft, and had to add the more.. descriptive parts yesterday and today. Thing is I can't actually look at it properly until it's posted to see if there's something wrong with it - it's a different view to the editor.. So I may or may not edit it if you all think it's rubbish.

I've ran out of typed drafts as well, now I'll be going back to my dear note book, the one my ex found the other day (hidden in my bedroom I might add!) and I had to pounce on him to protect my precious. _Close one. _

.

All of your reviews really do make my day - especially with an arsehole for an ex always finding ways to irritate me ('scuse my language) so if you do feel like saying anything, be it good or bad - please do!

.

* * *

.

"What's your name?" I ask her with her hand in mine, lowering her backwards onto my bed.

"Gabrielle," she smiles and moves further up, pulling me with her, slender thighs taking me in.

.

Realising it's most likely a stage name or an alias, I'm still excited by the answer, it's perfect, a name I can remember for once.

.

.

For a brief moment, I study the beauty beneath me. Gorgeous body, now hidden away somewhat underneath a simple black dress – its fabric thin enough to reveal she's s wearing nothing but panties under it. Her dark locks splayed out around her on the covers of the bed, hazel eyes peering at me from underneath hooded lids and black eyelashes, and that mouth – that small smile in the corner of her luscious looking lips.

There's nothing shy about her, no sign of a rosy blush as she reaches up, placing a hand at the nape of my neck while wrapping those ivory legs around my hips to pull me down. No nervous giggles as she with said legs pulls me in further, making my groin move forward to meet her soft warmth.

.

I've been dying, to say the least, to taste her, to find out what it feels like, when I first sample her skin and draw in her scent.

Leaning down over her slender figure, I carefully nip the skin on the side of her neck, eager for that explosive moment when her feminine pheromones will send me dizzy.

My nose just under her ear, searching for that wonderful fragrance, lost in my own chase for my senses to be overwhelmed.

.

Her slender hand takes a rough hold of my purple strands, painfully stopping me in my desperate hunt, and crushes our lips together.

"I didn't come here to be sniffed," she almost snarls as she pulls me to her eye level with the help of her grip in my hair.

.

.

A little startled and confused at those words, I surrender under the pressure from the palm of her hand that's now at the top of my scalp.

I move myself down, obeying her guidance to place me in between her inviting thighs.

.

Hitching the hem of the dress up just a slight, I catch a glimpse of _black lace_ this time.

Wanting to feel her secret, I gently trail kisses down the pale skin of her stomach and bring my mouth to the fabric, softly kissing her already slightly wet warmth through it, let the tip of my tongue find the source of her pleasure – making her shiver.

I continue kissing and nibbling the wetness through the lace, knowing the friction between us will just make her end result that much sweeter.

Hands smooth over my hair, as she moves her hips for more pressure against my teasing mouth, moaning as I nip her flesh lightly through the black sheer material.

.

Feeling her impatience, I move the lace a slight with my right hand, revealing and tasting her naked, swollen lips, my tongue boldly tracing over them and finally, plunging my eager tip into the sweet delicious tightness within.

She tugs at my strands, as I'm selfishly drinking every drop she produces, one of my favourite parts of this intimate game. Knowing exactly what she's demanding, I penetrate her once more, her juices trickling down by now.

While I withdraw slightly, to run my tongue slowly up along the inside her pulsing inner lips, I find the skin on the inside of her thighs with my hands, my fingers travelling up teasingly, exploring the hollow of her hip bones, tracing them to find the lace and then drawing back momentarily as I gently pull her panties down before returning my attention to her clitoris.

.

Slow, circling movements with the tip of my tongue, just enough contact to feel her tension begin underneath me.

She throws her head back and I apply more pressure to her need, nibbling, lapping, as the movements of her hands in my hair become more erratic, back arching with every shiver I draw out of her.

As I feel the muscles in her legs and around her pelvis tense even further, her inner thighs tremoring slightly, I take a firm hold of her hips, circling and teasing her pleasure roughly and feverously, meeting her sporadic jolts with a steady pattern of flicks.

Her breathing hitches, hips withdraw as her body stops moving under the pressure building up inside, completion drawing nearer. I hitch forward, letting my tongue dance even more attentively, and with the last few firm circles against the magical nub responsible for the ecstasy that is to come, she arches off the bed, crying out her orgasm while pulling painfully at the hair in her grasp.

.

While her pleasure is crashing over her in waves, I steady my firm hold of her against me, rubbing her clit with my tongue, penetrating her tight wetness again and again to prolong her bliss as she cries out, writhing underneath me.

.

.

When her convulsions subside, I sit back on my knees, stroking the soft skin of her leg, teasing the sensitive part on the inside of her thigh, finding her wetness with my eager fingers, slowly pushing them inside.

"Oh gods, you're so fucking wet," I groan, feeling the tightness in there, begging for me to fill it.

"Hurry up and fuck me already," she whines, as her hips move involuntary against my hand, begging for more.

.

Withdrawing my fingers, I take a hold of the buckle on my belt. And, I realise something then.

.

.

Don't get me wrong, I'm loving every part of the woman in front of me, appreciate every curve of her body and I even took pleasure in bringing her to her climax, something I normally do quite begrudgingly for my bed partners.

_._

_._

_However_.

I'm fucking soft. My dear ol' pal is dead. Not even semi.

.

.

She's squirming in front of me, waiting for me to rip my clothes off and jump her like an animal ready to devour its prey.

"What's taking you so long? Don't tell me you've gone shy all of a sudden?" she says impatiently as she sits up and grabs me to undo my jeans.

.

"I er, er," while I continue to do nothing but stutter in a panic, she unbuttons me eagerly.

A soft warm hand finds the hem of my underwear, fingers dipping in and searching – for something they wont find.

She eyes me suspiciously as she takes _my_ softness in her hand.

.

"Do you need some help there?"

I nod silently with my head lowered, and I suddenly feel like fucking crying.

.

My jeans and boxers are pulled down, her mouth finding me within seconds.

Wet warmth taking me in, her tongue massaging and teasing the head, as she grasp the shaft with one hand.

I bring my hands to her dark hair, feeling the dark tresses for the first time.

I don't like them, they feel wrong, and her mouth on my cock feels like a wet vacuum cleaner.

.

.

She sighs and sits back in front of me, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You're not gonna get hard are ya?"

.

I look down at my pathetic state, not quite understanding. Have I broken him? Has he had enough of rampant, unprotected sex? Is- is he ever going to work again?

"Here let me," the voice in front of me says coldly, and she tucks my soft member back into my boxers with her small hands.

I'm still too ashamed, wrapped up in fear that I'll never be able to have sex again, to even look at her.

.

"I'll only charge you half price," she comforts me with a pat to my shoulder before she finds her panties and pulls them on.

I look up then, '_charge?'_

"Hey come on, that's fair enough, I can't do any better than that, I came here exclusively after all!" she exclaims as she sees my dumfounded face.

.

Unable to believe what's actually going on here, I pull out some notes from my back pocket, throwing them on the floor, and let myself fall face first into the soft covers of my bed.

"You know the way out," I mumble into my pillow.

"Come back when you're ready for it, Mr. Briefs," she says, as she grabs her money – most likely more than she costs but I don't give a shit right now, and I don't have to see her face to notice her amusement.

.

.

When the door to my apartment opens and closes, a bit too hard for my liking, I turn my head to the right towards the windows in my bedroom.

It's already morning, soft beams of sunlight seeping in through slits in the heavy curtains, faint noises from the outside as a sign of the city waking up.

_._

_What just happened?_ Not only did I manage to pick up a hooker, I couldn't even get it up! Not even a twitch.

Maybe it was her? I never was able to find her scent, there was nothing about her that threatened my senses with overload, nice to look at sure but I realise now I only enjoyed looking at her, I- I never got the slightest hard, not even while she was dancing..

.

Desperate to find out what's wrong with me, I turn to lie on my back and take a hold of my soft self, coaxing the tip of my cock to wake him up.

Screwing my eyes shut, starting to frantically pull at myself when the teasing doesn't awake me, I'm begging mentally for it to work.

.

.

With a sigh I give up and throw my arms to the sides.

_What is wrong with me_, I've probably brought a hundred women back here, and never have I had this problem, not even with the ridiculous amount of toxins I've had in my system in the past. Is that it? The lack of it? Surely my cock doesn't need me to be smashed in order to get hard, isn't it normally the other way around?

Shit, I just remembered as well, I flew us here. Bulma wont be happy if she finds out, that I'm flying in public, with a prostitute to top it off. She did seem surprised, but she didn't ask about it.. I can only hope the girl hasn't got a loose mouth..

.

.

My eyes are starting to feel heavy, body sinking further into the soft embrace of my bed. The sweet release from the worries in my mind drawing nearer, as I slowly, fade away from consciousness and into darkness, drifting off to sleep.

_._

_._

_Banging._

.

Startled and disorientated, I jerk awake, to find nothing but silence. Unable to keep my eyes open, they slowly close themselves again, as my tired mind pulls me back into oblivion.

_._

_Banging._

.

.

Eyes snap open, I definitely heard something then. My eye lids are still heavy, fighting me to droop down again. Reluctantly I blink away the urge to let myself slip back to the peaceful sleep I was enjoying so much.

.

I sit up, swinging my legs over the edge of the bed, and yawning, I stretch my arms tiredly above my head, slowly waking my sleeping limbs.

.

More banging. I realise now – there's someone at the door.

My still hazy mind tries to figure out who it could be. I look over to the clock next to my bed, it's already midday - I doubt _she _would come back hours later, I didn't see her leave anything so there would be no reason for her to return. Gohan? I hope not, I doubt it, he doesn't make personal calls – and it's weekend so he has no reason to come here.

Sighing, it dawns on me, there's only one person who'd be knocking on my door on a Saturday.

.

"GO AWAY!" I shout and rub my face in my hands, desperate to be left alone in my misery, not feeling up to getting my ass kicked right now.

Another knock.

"Fucking hell," I growl and jump off the bed, making my way out of the bedroom and through the living room to the small hallway, not really wanting to face the person on the other side of the door. But from the persistent banging it seems he wont give up any time soon. Reason tells me though; if he was here to kill me, he'd blown the door to pieces already.

.

The door is unlocked since the girl left, I twist the handle and open it slowly.

.

.

And in a panic, I slam it closed again.

.

.

My face grows hot all of a sudden, heartbeat rising as I stare stupidly at the handle in my hand. Chewing the inside of my lip, I wonder if it's too late to pretend I'm not at home.. Then my brain reminds me of my idiocy, as I've already opened the door once.

.

.

"Can I come in?"

.

.

I sigh and lean against the door with my forehead. I want to go back to bed, I don't want this right now. Can't do it, can't handle it.

.

.

"Please?"

.

.

I inch the door open again, slowly taking in the sight in front of me.

_Why did you have to come here?_

.

I open the door further, looking anywhere but your way, as you silently slip in pass me. I can't bring myself to say anything, I don't know why exactly, my mind has gone blank – all coherent thoughts abandoning me.

.

Closing the door, I follow you into the living room.

You're curiously looking around as you stop just inside the entrance to the room, while I walk on and sink in to the sofa, covering my face with my arm as I lie down with my head on the arms rest, wishing I could become invisible.

.

.

"Trunks?"

.

Startled, I lift my arm slightly and look you in the eyes for the first time, terrified of what you're going to say.

Dark obsidian orbs gazing at me, looking through me, brows drawn together into a concerned expression, your face just like I remember it..

.

.

"Why is there a hole covered with Clingfilm and duct tape in the wall?"

.

I turn to my marvellously ingenious repairs, not quite understanding _why there wouldn't be Clingfilm and duct tape covering the big ass hole in the brick wall._

"I fixed it," is all I can manage to say, before I cover my eyes yet again with my arm, protecting myself from your dark eyes.

.

"For a _genius_, you're pretty fucking stupid," you laugh.

"I do technology and engineering, not brickwork," I mutter, thinking to myself I'd like to see _you_ try and do a better job.

.

I can hear your footsteps padding across the floor, a soft sigh as you sink in to the arm chair on the other side of the glass table across from the sofa where I'm at.

"You know, next time you could at least air the place."

.

I peer over at you again, an eyebrow cocked wondering what the hell you're on about.

"Air? What for?"

.

No answer, just a smirk tugging at your lips as you lean back into the armchair.

"Fuck you Goten," I growl, realising what you can scent, and get up off the sofa to make myself a coffee.

"I take it you didn't like her?" you ask as I moodily drag myself over to the open kitchen.

.

I stay silent, ignoring your prying curiosity while I search the cabinets for a mug.

Finding one, I place it in the coffee machine, press the button to receive my black and deliciously creamy tasting poison and scoop way too many sugars into it before I return to the sofa.

.

You're studying me with your dark gaze, I can feel it on me although my face is lowered while I sip the hot drink.

"How come you left?"

.

I look up at you from the brim of the mug, and lower it to the table while I find comfort in biting the flesh inside my cheek.

_Why did I leave?_ I had to, I couldn't stand it, couldn't go back out there to see you with your – I refuse to call him mate, it's not a mate when they're not your equal match.

"Something came up," I answer, avoiding those eyes yours. It's too much, I can't take it, knowing they're the first thing _he _sees when he wakes up every morning.

"Sky said he got a feeling you didn't like him."

.

I cast a mean glare your way, irritated by the fact that you let his name play on your lips when you're here with me.

"What is there to like? He's a fucking faggot."

"So am I, do you hate me too?"

.

Your words freeze me on the spot, my breathing stopping altogether for a brief second, my eyes completely unable to break away from your obsidian ones.

_Yes, I do hate you. I hate you for what you do to me, so unknowingly, hate this ruthless craving to sate my obsession, the addiction __**you**__ planted in me. _

.

"I didn't mean it like that," is my only answer, taking another gulp of my coffee, to conceal my faltering nerves.

"What did you mean then?" you ask calmly when I finish the rest of my drink and return the mug to the glass table in front of me.

"Nothing," I say frustrated and hide my face in my hands, rubbing my eyes and let my fingers run through my hair, wishing you'd just leave me to fester away with this disease that's eating my up from the inside.

"Why are you here anyway, how did you find out where I live?" I ask, sinking back into the sofa.

"From Gohan, who else, and he told me some stuff that I didn't know what to think of, so thought I'd come and talk to you."

"What stuff?" I ask with a scowl, though with panic immediately filling me internally, _he didn't say anything about his and mine conversation in the kitchen, did he?_

.

You don't respond straight away, your dark eyes watching me – taking in my reaction, penetrating the mask that I'm failing to keep on.

"Drugs, girls?" You say finally, with your brows raised questioningly as if you can't quite bring yourself to believe what you've heard.

"Ye, what about it?" I challenge bitterly, _why do you care, go back to your perfect fucking life instead of sitting here, mocking my screwed up one._

.

You shake your head slightly and look away, your patience for me clearly running low.

.

A signal sounds, cutting through the uncomfortable atmosphere, from what I'm guessing is your mobile phone.

You reach into your pocket to retrieve the device, flipping it open to check the alert.

.

While you're pressing away at the keys, most likely responding to a text message, I discretely steal a glance of you where you're sat across from me, so close, for the first time, well second time, in forever – yet you feel like you're a million miles away.

Too far to fill the empty void within me, gone are the days when you would, when you wanted to.

.

"Sorry, that was Sky," you say as you finish your message and return the phone to your pocket.

"Hn, the master calling for his pet to come back?" The words slip out of me, dripping with poison.

"No_ actually_, he wanted me to pick up some things from the grocery store," you answer and get up.

"Ok, see you then," I mutter and cross my arms over my chest, not wanting to look at you – just go, run back to Mr. Perfect, spare me any more fucking suffering.

"You not gonna see me out?"

.

.

Agitated by your persistence to obliviously reduce me to a nervous wreck, I get up, following your lead to the hallway – just so that I can slam the door in your face on your way out.

.

With your hand on the handle, you turn to me before opening the door, brows drawn together with a pained look on your face.

"I was hoping you'd gotten over it by now Trunks, I want us to get along."

_._

_Get along? Smile and pretend to be friends - while internally I'm fucking dying? Besides, I haven't gotten over anything, and you being here just makes my sanity slip further and further away. _

"I'm kinda busy Goten," is all I answer, willing for you to leave.

.

You sigh, turning back to the door and pull at the handle. And pull again, and rattle it, and pull again as if what you've tried 3 or 4 times already will suddenly work.

"For fuck's sake, move," I snarl as you can't figure out how to pull a gods damned knob[1], _the irony - I thought you'd be quite used to handling them by now._

.

I move closer, making you press your back against the wall on my right to give me room as I lean around you to grab the handle with my left hand.

**_._**

**_._**

**_Do you remember the first time you fell in love? – I'm not in love screw that shit – what I'm trying to say is; do you remember how that felt? How the first kiss felt, the first time he or she touched you in those sensitive places when no one was watching, making your whole body tingle. Can you remember the first time you had sex, when waves of pleasure washed over you as your bodies first made contact, entered and consumed one another while moaning feverously at each other's throbbing warmth and tightness, that amazing moment when the world stops to hold its breath as he enters, sliding in – curing the aching need in both of you - before he fully penetrates you – or vice versa._**

**_It's that kind of pleasure that's suddenly attacking my system as I lean closer to Goten, his scent tearing down all my barriers and defences._**

I close my eyes, breathing in deep, a shiver running down my spine, threatening to unravel me entirely into a pathetic heap on the floor.

.

.

"Trunks?"

Eyes snap open again, meeting your onyx spheres.

.

I don't know why exactly, but all of a sudden, I want to rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless against the wall right here in my hallway.

.

Twisting the knob – _err the handle_ – I open the door. Clearing my throat and gesturing with my right arm for you to pass through, I can practically feel myself come to life.

It starts with a deep intimate feeling, the first throbbing twitch, a warmth suddenly surging through my nether regions, the fabric of my jeans tightening, rubbing as I become increasingly sensitive.

.

.

You step out in to the corridor outside and turn to me.

"You know, I meant to ask you.."

.

.

Full blown hard on. There it is.

I try to casually lean against the wall on the right, hiding my increasing bulge, with my arm carelessly resting above my head against the door frame, in a desperate attempt to look as if I'm actually listening to you and not dying to either beg you to suck me off or run inside to fist myself so hard that I pass out.

.

"So I was thinking maybe.."

The wall in front of me feels absolutely amazing, I lean in further against it, taking a firmer hold of the door frame where I'm pretending my hand is resting.

_Oh gods,_ I feel my eyes wanting to close at the friction between the fabric of my trouser and this-this _wall_, never has it felt so good rubbing myself against an inanimate object, while you're stood in front of me, completely unaware still.

.

"So, what do you reckon?"

I'm momentarily snapped out of my perverted self-gratification, your black eyes looking expectantly at me.

.

"It works!" I exclaim, indescribably thrilled that my cock wasn't broken after all.

"Works, what? You mean you'll do it?" You ask me with a brow raised, as if I'm not making any sense.

"Ye sure, whatever," I answer, realising I'd blurted it out loud, my happiness that my buddy has come back to life overwhelming, to say the least.

However, I _need_ to close the door before you catch on to what's actually going on.

"Just call me, any time's good, I _really _need to go though, I'll catch you later Chibi."

.

"Bye?" sounds from you, your positively confused face fading out of my vision as I close the door.

.

.

Breathing out as if I'd been painfully holding my breath the entire time you were stood in the corridor, I lean against the door for a moment, hearing your footsteps fade away towards the elevator.

I'm snapped back into action as I hear the lift announcing it's arrival.

.

While I'm unbuttoning myself, I half run into the living room, with a perfect idea for just the stimuli that I need.

Already panting, I throw myself to sit down in the armchair where you were sat, pulling down jeans and underwear nowhere near fast enough, and when I take a hold of my now aching erection, all I can do is sigh contently.

As I start stroking myself, with my other hand rolling my tightening testes, the pain only increases but _my gods _it feels so good.

Teasing the already dripping pre-cum out of the tip of my throbbing length, I moan shamelessly, screwing my eyes shut to remember the scent that only a few minutes ago nearly drove me into dragging you to my bedroom so I could fuck you like an animal.

A tingling warmth gathers in my groin, pushes its way up as I stroke myself with an increased pace.

.

I turn my head into the fabric of the chair, and once again a slight trace of your absolutely addictive scent makes me groan, making the hand on my length firmer.

My muscles tense up as my breathing stops, that tingling feeling now rapidly escalating into a crushing wave rolling over me, gliding to the very tip of my shaft, and everything stops for a nanosecond – before I cry out – my seed spilling itself onto my shirt.

.

I sit there, motionless for a second. My senses and thought slowly returning to me as I feel pleasantly satisfied – not like after a good fuck but still – that felt better than most hand jobs I've given myself.

_You, it's always you, everything is always because of you._ Only, you're out of my reach now. I doubt you'd have sex with me just to silence my demons anyway.

.

Sighing, I pull the shirt over my head, and make my way to the on suite, while wondering; _Deep down inside, do you still ache for me, the way I ache for you?_

* * *

[1] _**Knob**_ 1) The penis 2) An obnoxious person 3) handle – thought I'd throw that in there for anyone who isn't familiar with the word lol.


	13. Chapter 13

Right, so this took longer than I expected, was torn between two different directions and it's been busy otherwise.

There are still questions unanswered, it will come in good time don't worry.

I apologise as this chapter is mostly dialogues, but it is all for the sake of Trunks' sanity.

* * *

"Fuck you," I snarl and spit out the bitter tasting blood pooling in my mouth, as I'm overpowered with my arms twisted behind my back, Vegeta's weight on top of me where I lay, to stop me from escaping his hold.

.

Why am I getting beat up by father in the middle of nowhere with nothing but green fields and pine forests as for as the eye can see?

.

It began this morning.

I woke up, feeling _extremely_ frustrated. What first hit me, was my throbbing lower regions. Patiently, I waited for the pain to nicely go away, as you do when you wake up and need a leak with the inconvenience of a morning glory at hand. After 20 minutes, I was on the verge of pissing myself, and considerably harder than before.

In desperation I scrambled into the on-suite, with my underwear around my feet and tip toeing while leaning forward at the same time, I awkwardly tried to steer my persistent hard on in the direction of the porcelain bowl.

Of course, I pissed everywhere, _except for _inside the toilet.

.

Once I'd cleaned my mess up, _still_ excruciatingly hard, I _still_ felt unbelievable irritable, and found my frustration was partially because of my relentless erection.

Then said problem reminded me, as I was attempting to enjoy my sweet morning coffee in the kitchen, of the day before. Of you. Only my hard on at that point wasn't one from arousal, it was just plainly agonising and inconvenient.

.

As my irritation continued to fester and grow, I grumbled wondering why the hell Vegeta had been such a fucking jerk throughout all these years, when he so easily melted in the arms of his secret male lover – not just any male, no, a Saiyan male – _your dad_. I just couldn't understand why I deserved to be beaten up because of _you_, when there wasn't even anything going on between us, merely awkward teenage confusion at the time – at least on my part.

.

So, I grabbed my keys from the hall way, and locked up after myself as I'd decided; it was time to do something about this fucked up situation.

.

To my relief, while I was stuck in traffic, my throbbing condition finally decided it had tortured me enough, and by the time I'd arrived at my destination, though it was still noticeable, it was nowhere near as painful as before.

.

.

"Hello?" I called, as I entered the large doors and continued into the bright hallway of Capsule Corp.

.

As silent as ever these days, it made me think back to when my childhood home would be bustling with life, the gathering point for all the Z fighters, when you and I would fly around with mother chasing after us, calling us every name under the sun as we'd crash into expensive ornaments and miss each other with ill aimed ki blasts.

.

"Trunks?"

I was snapped out of my nostalgia as Bulma emerged from the door leading down to her underground lab, white coat on and with what looked like oil smudges on her face.

"Hey mum," I smiled at her. With my mind clear from the haze that's been blurring reality for too long, I could see she hasn't changed one bit since the old days – still the same crazy scientist, still the same feisty beauty.

"Didn't expect to see you here today," she smiled in return, wiping her blackened cheek with the back of her hand.

"I need to see dad."

.

_Yes_, I went there to face him head on. I felt it was time to untangle our disputes, put the cards on the table and throw it out there. I needed him to help me understand myself, I couldn't take the never ending loop of confusion anymore. Not just my own self-inflicted confusion either, I needed to know _why_, why he so desperately had to keep me away from _you, _when he'd spent most of my lifetime teasing, but accepting, our dependence on one another, our closeness.

.

"You know, I think he's a bit busy right now, why don't you have some coffee while we wait," Bulma answered, walking over to me and as she hooked me by the arm, she lead me across the hall towards the kitchen.

"No mum sorry, I need to see him now, it can't wait," I explained and pulled my arm back before I turned to the direction of the indoor garden.

"Wait, wait," she stopped me again, acting quite bizarre – even for her "He said he doesn't want to be disturbed, you know what he gets like, grumpy old git," she said and rolled her eyes but with a smile.

.

Ah, so he's still pissed off, I thought. Fair enough I _was_ out of order, even if maybe there was some truth in what I said I should have known better.. it was, disrespectful.

"It's alright Bulma, seriously, I'll deal with him," I reassured her and made my way to the back entrance leading to where I was sure the GR would undoubtedly be set up.

.

.

Mother was still attempting to discourage me from facing him as I approached the metal sphere surrounded by exotic plants and absurd looking trees. She sounded concerned, I wondered if Vegeta spoke to her – but on a second thought I figured he probably hadn't as that would have meant he would have had to tell her about Goku, and..

"Really Trunks, you don't want to go in there right now."

"Stop worrying mum," I sighed as I punched in the default code on the display, and the hissing sound of the sealed doors opening followed.

.

And just as I thought I'd had enough traumatic experiences in the past few weeks to last me a life time, I was painfully proved how wrong I was – so _very_ wrong.

.

.

"Hi guys," Goku said with a strangled voice, sprawled on the floor with the top part of his orange gi ripped off and Vegeta planted on Goku's groin with his back arched, legs on either side of the taller Saiyan's slender but powerful body and his hands curled around the other's throat.

"Kakarot," my father warned the man underneath him, and glanced at the hand grabbing his.. privates.

"Oh, sorry," he responded and quickly withdrew his hand.

.

"WELL, I can see everything is just fine here – I'll have to leave you to it, work you know, bye boys!" Bulma exclaimed and turned in the doorway.

"MUM!" I cried and grabbed her arm before she could scurry away.

She looked at me with an awkward smile.

"Did you know about this?" I asked, letting go of her and motioned with my hand to the.. I didn't even know what the hell to call the pair in front of us.

"Trunks, baby, it's-it's a Saiyan thing apparently. Your dad will explain it to you," she answered and cast a mean glare Vegeta's way. "I told you this would happen," she growled at father.

"Told him what, what the hell is going on mum?!"

.

"_Vegeta I think it's best if you come off me,"_ Goku said in a hushed voice.

"Hn, getting a bit too excited are we?"

"_It doesn't exactly help that you're rubbing yourself - AAah don't do th-"_

_. _

"I can fucking hear you!" I interrupted them while refusing to look their way, not quite believing I'd ever have to witness my father in such a provocative.. situation. With your dad. While mum was now turned around, casually looking somewhere else.

.

"Can you please, get up, or just, sit differently _please_ I can't think straight," I continued, rubbing the bridge of my nose as I felt an aneurysm threatening to burst. "When did you become so accepting of this, this – I don't know what the fuck to call it!" I asked mother while she pretended to check her watch, still faced away from the sight inside the chamber.

"He does whatever he wants whether I like the idea of it or not, plus you gotta admit they do look kinda good," she almost whispered with a grin as she leaned in towards me.

"NO! They don't! And you told me it was wrong!"

"Honey, there's very little wrong when you walk in on two Saiyans getting it on, phoar," she said and fanned her face with her hand.

"Oh my god, you've all lost your fucking minds, and you!" I turned back to Vegeta, who was now standing up, arms crossed over his chest with Goku stood behind him, still half naked. "You nearly fucking killed me because of Goten!"

"Vegeta?! What is he talking about?" Bulma questioned angrily and shocked, finally turning around.

.

"Woman leave us."

"Not until you explain-"

"Later, now leave us."

"You have some nerve mister, we are having words about this when you're done here, and clean yourself up this time," my mother scolded with a hand on her hip and a finger waving at him.

_. _

_'I don't even want to know what she means by that.'_

.

I watched her leave, she was clearly angered by the conceited antagoniser, but slamming the door on her way out, she left us to talk things through.

.

"So? Care to explain _why_ you beat me up back then?" I asked, crossing my own arms.

.

"Actually, Kakarot take us somewhere private, I know for a fact the woman has installed cameras in here."

Without a word, Goku motioned for me to come closer with his hand.

Reluctantly, I entered the gravity room, made my way to the centre and placed a hesitant hand on the naked skin of his shoulder.

.

Within seconds of him bringing his two fingers to his forehead, everything faded out to white before my eyes. Feeling extremely dizzy, I latched on to the taller Saiyan for dear life.

.

.

"You can let go of him now," a threatening growl sounded next to me suddenly.

When my vision refocused I realised I was clinging on to Goku's arm, and father was on the opposite side with a dark scowl.

.

"Sorry," I mumbled letting go, and turned to glance around to see where we were.

I wasn't familiar with the green grassy hills and plains edged by what looked like pine forests, but looking at the numerous craters I could tell it was a place they visit frequently for sparring, or.. '_No, let's don't go there, I don't want to think about it'._

We were stood on a plateau overlooking the landscape, rocks of various sizes strewn around a larger block in the grass nearby, and I wondered for a brief second why it looked an awful lot like someone had been smashed into it _head_ _first._

Vegeta decided to stand a few metres away facing me, with Goku following him to stand by the side. Never had I seen the two act so strange, keeping close wherever the other went.

.

.

"I'm waiting," I reminded the disinterested looking Saiyan in front of me.

"You wasn't ready."

"You beat me up 'cause I wasn't ready?" I asked through gritted teeth, sick and tired of his evasiveness.

"If you'd been, you would have stood by him when his mother ousted him as a freak, I gave you the opportunity to, and you didn't take it."

"You call that giving me an opportunity? You asked us if we had anything else to say to each other, do you even realise how fucking cryptic you were? I was 16 for kami's sake, don't you get how much easier it would have been if you'd have just spelled it out for me?"

"I thought him taking a _human_ to bed would have made you see things a bit clearer," he smiled mockingly, knowing exactly what it'd do to me.

.

.

The impact when my fist collided with his chin sent him flying across the green plateau, chunks of grass and dirt in the air ripped out by the force from which I'd swept him off his feet.

Watching him land with a thump onto his back some distance away I landed on the turf in front of him, fists clenched at my sides.

I could feel the energy gathering within me, pumping through every part of my body, urged on by intoxicating adrenaline.

.

"So you've finally found some backbone," he scoffed, as he with a hand on his knee pushed himself off the ground, the other hand rubbing his jaw.

"I'm sick of your shit."

"Hn, is that so," he answered simply, arms across his chest and a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth.

His relentlessly arrogant attitude was more than I needed as further encouragement, and in a flash, I found myself face to face with him, fist drawn back and aimed at his contemptuous sneer.

Effortlessly, moving faster than a human eye would ever be able to see, he took a hold of my fist mid-air, only inches from his face, and I found myself twisted down on the ground, immobilised from the overpowering grip.

"Fucking bastard!" I cried, and in the next breath I was sent flying backwards from a crushing punch to my solar plexus, knocking the wind out of me completely.

.

With a hand over my chest, as I desperately tried to regain my breath, I attempted to get back onto my feet, but before I could pull myself together, another punch was dealt to my face, splitting the flesh on the inside of my mouth, knocking me back down.

The hand I held across my mouth to stop the blood was pulled away, twisted behind me as I was turned around, and with my wrists joined in a firm hold behind my back, the royal dickhead planted himself on my back as he pushed me down to the ground.

.

.

And that is how I ended up here, yet again humiliated, beaten so easily when it was I who had started the fight.

"Why did you come to see me?" he asks coolly, one hand around my wrists and the other fixed onto the back of my head to keep me down.

"'Cause you're a fucking hypocrite," I snarl, pained by the unnatural angle of my shoulders.

"You still don't know what's going on in that dense brain of yours do you?"

"I – ng – know _exactly_ what's going on."

"In that case, why are you acting like a crazed animal, getting yourself beat up?"

"'Cause it's all your fault! My head's all fucked up because of you!"

He leans down, firm grip still holding on to me.

"It's you complicating everything, boy, no one else."

"Fuck off is it, you beat me up 'cause of Goten, but it's ok for you to sneak around with _his dad_?" I protest, gathering as much strength as I can to buck him off me.

"Calm-down," he growls pushing me down again, "This stops now brat, your misinterpretations have gone on for far too long, I _do not_ sneak around with anyone."

.

Reluctantly, but not before I try and shake him off one last time, I gradually calm myself down.

"Fine," I mumble into the grass once my breathing has settled, though I can't help but to feel pissed off with myself for being this weak, I was stupid to think I'd stand a chance against him in the first place.

.

He lets go of my wrists and hair, and soundlessly gets off my back before standing up, studying me with a dark glare as I get myself up on my own unsteady feet.

"Why?" I ask with my eyes on the ground, feeling hopelessly defeated, both mentally and physically.

"Why what?"

"Why did you beat me up, told me I wasn't to be someone else's bitch, _why_ –"

"'Cause you was making a fool of yourself boy, like a bitch in heat, responding to Kakarot's brat like a pining female just gagging for it."

I can feel the very last of my patience snap and vanish completely after hearing his reason, my eyes lock on to his black ones and yet again the anger wells up inside me.

I jump forward, fist drawn back, but am caught in big arms before I can wipe the smug look off the other's face.

"Don't Trunks, let him explain," he insists, as I fight to get out of the embrace.

"Get the fuck off of me Goku, this is between us," I growl, twisting and trying to break myself free, in vain of course.

"Your dad just thought you needed more time," he continues, unfazed by my struggling.

"For what?!" I cry in disbelief, before I realise it's useless fighting.

I still in the arms holding me, leaning my forehead against his warm chest, surprised at the comfort suddenly taking me in.

.

The taller Saiyan lets go of me softly once he is reassured my inner turmoil has settled somewhat, and stands next to me instead, with a hand on my shoulder, its warmth keeping me from falling apart altogether, and preventing me from going for father's jugular again.

.

"No one is stopping you from getting with your pet, boy, no one except for yourself," my father continues.

My eyes snap up to glare at him.

"Vegeta, stop provoking him, you won't get anywhere like that," Goku injects, his grip on my shoulder becoming firmer as if to keep me in place.

"Fine," the other sighs in response, "I could sense the brat's increasing power, and you was acting like a confused idiot, in denial. As you are my spawn, it was my responsibility to spur you on."

"But you didn't though did you, you made me shun away from him instead," I spit in response.

Father simply shrugs his shoulders.

I can feel my temper flaring again, in disbelief at his disregard for the problems his obnoxious behaviour has caused, and all along I was convincing myself I'd made the right choice when I pushed you away to please him, to show him I wasn't about to become anyone's _bitch._

.

"It's instinctive, I can't teach a Saiyan that. One is not a worthy mate if he doesn't stand by the other, _plus_, a Vegeta fights for dominance, they don't just roll over to take it up the ass, I tried telling you this," he continues, still justifying his actions.

_"_But Vegeta you-" Goku snaps his mouth shut again before he can finish as Vegeta throws him a murderously black scowl, and my dad motions with his hand for the other to join him where he's standing.

"Stay out of this, the boy wasn't ready, simple as that," father informs him sternly when they're face to face, way too close for my comfort.

"I'm not a _royal_ full blooded Saiyan like you though am I Vegeta, and you didn't tell me anything you tried to beat it into me," I inject with gritted teeth, unable to grasp that he actually believes what he did was for some kind of greater fucking good.

"You must be more like your mother than I thought," he answers indifferently.

"How _did_ mum find out exactly?" I ask, remembering the other night – when I told her not to go to the office, and thinking of her reaction earlier, understanding finally why she was so hell bent on me _not_ going to the GR.

"She 'had a feeling' as she put it, unlike you she is quite perceptive, and unable to keep out of other's business, she asked me if it was indeed so."

"Go on?" I tell him when he doesn't elaborate.

"I explained to her, we, our race, are drawn to each other. Unfortunately for me, having spent so long chasing this idiot, and fusing with him, my brain and my cock think I want him," Vegeta continues and motions his hand to the taller Saiyan standing next to him.

Goku rolls his eyes, clearly humouring my father by keeping quiet.

.

Burying my face in my hands, I desperately try to erase what he's just said from my brain, and the mental image it brings with it.

"She was upset, naturally as a human with weak emotions would be, and was opposed to the idea of two males at first, but I told her Saiyans do not care for such trivial matters," he continues "Plus the woman and I haven't shared beds since you went to that inadequate institution the humans seem to value so highly."

"_School Vegeta, it's called a school," _Goku injects.

_"_Whatever_, _if you hadn't noticed that, well you wouldn't have would you, doped up like an idiot."

.

"She told me it'd be a spectacle if it was me when - when _that_ happened with Goten," I tell him, ignoring his insult.

"Humans care for images, and though her intelligence is above average, she is human none the less, and you are to be the image of that organisation of hers."

.

I roll my eyes at his inability to acknowledge the human terms, selective inability that is.

"So how long – actually don't answer that I don't want to know, does Chi Chi know?"

"Hah, you think _he_ would be alive still if she did?" Vegeta signs with his thumb to Goku.

"Who else knows?" I question.

"Piccolo, and Dende," Goku answers, "And I might have slipped something about it when Master Roshi made me drink sake," he continues, glancing around with shifty eyes before looking over to see Vegeta's reaction to his confession.

"_How_ could anyone _force_ a Saiyan, a Super Saiyan, to consume anything, and a human at that?" my father asks covering his eyes with his hand in disbelief at the other.

"He can be pretty convincing when he wants to," Goku insists.

"Convincing, so you were – you know what never mind," my father answers and shakes his head.

"It wasn't my fault-"

.

"Ok ok, you're going off topic here, what about the other night, huh?" I interrupt.

"What of it?" Vegeta asks with a frown.

"You went bat shit crazy on me, did that slip your mind? If Goku hadn't showed up you'd have killed me!"

"Of course I wouldn't have you idiot."

_"He's just a bit touchy about the whole, prince and third class thing," _Goku whispers with a hand covering the side of his mouth.

"I came to you to talk to you, to stop this crap you poison yourself with, and you taunted me," my father answers, clearly ignoring Goku's version.

"And mother already knew, _about you_, then?"

"She's known for a few years now boy," my father smiles wickedly.

"Fuck me, this is so messed up," I sigh and run my fingers through my hair, my tick of frustration, unable to actually believe this has been going on right in front of me.

.

"You're the one complicating everything, Kakarot's brat knew all along even if it was subconsciously, and you rejected him."

"What was I supposed to do!?" I exclaim, throwing my arms in the air exasperatedly, "I've grown up with kids at school taking the piss out of faggots, and you didn't make it any easier! And now, he – ah -he's found someone else.." those last words sink in a lot heavier than I'd expected them to.

"Hn, like that would stop you. Bodies are easy to get rid of," father smirks as if that would be the obvious answer to the problem.

"Vegeta, I've told you no killing," Goku protests.

"Fine," father mutters clearly unhappy with doing so, and I can't help but to stare wide eyed at the pair in disbelief. Since when did Vegeta listen to anyone, and Goku of all people, relenting without as much as a word in protest.

.

This whole time the two have been acting extremely bizarre. One says black the other argues white, but at the same time they're in some kind of weird synch with one another. Not to mention their close proximity, considering my father never lets _anyone_ into his personal space, except for in a fight, it's very odd that he'd let the other be so near, leaning in, their arms almost touching.

.

Although I can see that I've misjudged a lot of things – with help from dear daddy – I actually feel more confused now than I felt this morning.

.

.

"So mother doesn't know about.." I trail, not knowing how to word what I want to ask.

"No she doesn't know your ass is aching for that damned brat," my father responds and rolls his eye.

"You have such a way with words dad," I retort.

"Hn," he smirks, visibly pleased with himself.

"How do you even put up with him?" I ask Goku.

"He's not so bad, once you know how to make him speechless," he smiles with a sideward glance to my dad, making me regret I asked in the first place.

"Speaking of which," my father says, placing a hand on Goku's chest, "We have unfinished business, take us home."

Goku raises his eyebrows my way as if to ask whether I'm coming or not, but I shake my head in response, feeling as if I need to clear my thoughts, alone.

.

"Capsule Corp is about half an hour that way, I'll see you soon Trunks," he tells me and points into the distance, before he brings two fingers to his brow, and in the next breath they've flickered and disappeared.

.

I let myself fall back onto the grass, feeling completely drained mentally after the confusing conversation that's just taken place.

Reflecting on what my father managed to explain between his snarls and insults, I wonder if he simply was peeved all along by the fact that I fell so easily and willingly - unknowingly, everything about you took me in a made me feel safe – I suppose I was indeed _pining_, as Vegeta put it, when in reality he'd wanted me to, put up a fight I guess, I still don't really know what that is all about to be honest.

And I still don't understand _why_, I still don't understand the feeling of constantly being incomplete, the hollow ache that haunts me whenever I'm left with my wandering thoughts.

.

I can feel envy creeping up on me as I again ponder our fathers' familiarity with each other. One of them hating anyone near him physically as well as emotionally, and the other probably completely oblivious and indifferent to anything that has something to do with 'love' and relationships, yet they need each other, and they're completely fine about – from what I can tell - no matter their differences and discrepancies in the past.

Maybe he was right, maybe I wasn't ready. I just wish we'd gone down a different kind of road in order to find each other – I've wasted my time and life and become stuck in a vicious self-destructive round about, and while I've been so busy killing my thoughts off you've slipped further and further away from me.

.

A vibration in the pocket of my trousers snaps me out of my trailing thoughts. After realising what it is, I reach for the device and look at the mobile's screen to see who's calling.

"Yes?" I sigh as I bring it to my ear.

"Trunks, hi it's me."

"Ye I know, what do you want?"

"Goten came to see you?"  
"Yes, thank you for sharing my address with everyone, _Gohan."_

"Oh come on don't be angry with me, he _wanted_ to see you."

"Ye he told me, heard you couldn't keep your mouth shut," I snarl into the phone.

"Hey, I only mentioned it 'cause I was worried."

"I can wipe my own arse Gohan, thank you."

"Right," he clears his throat, "Anyway, he called when he got back home yesterday, said you'd had a spat but that you'd agreed anyway to the favour he had wanted to ask of you."

"Favour?" I ask surprised, "What favour, he didn't mention anything."

"He said, it'd seemed weird as you'd been _difficult_, at first, but you'd changed your mind after he explained to you as he was leaving and you'd agreed to help him out with the club?"

I try to rack my brain for anything in our conversation yesterday that had something to do with _a club,_ but cannot recall we spoke about anything of the sorts. _Unless.._

"Oh crap," I curse myself, hand across my face as I remember suddenly.

"Ye, I thought there was something strange going on, as if you'd agree to hang out with a bunch of kids," Gohan answers, "How come you didn't remember, don't tell me you _had used something?_"

"No daddy," I sigh, "I hadn't _used anything,_" I repeat sarcastically, "I've just had some personal… issues, none of your business so don't even bother asking," I tell him, not feeling like explaining that I was too busy humping the wall to listen to _you._

"Fine, listen, I'll see you tomorrow in the office we'll talk then, I've gotta shoot."

"Can't wait," I mutter in response.

"Cheer up Trunks," he laughs, typical fucking joyful Son.

"Bye Gohan," I retort scornfully and snap my phone shut before he can hurt my brain any further.

.

Fuck me, why do I get myself into these situations? I can't help but to wonder _why_ you would ask me to help out at some club for kids, hopefully your brother will be able to enlighten me on that one..

.

But at the same time, the thought of seeing you again, is undeniably, rousing..

.

* * *

.

"Trunks?"

.

.

I look up from the account reports to see Gohan flustered, leaning against the inside of the door to my office. I raise an eyebrow his way, and can't help but to smirk at his embarrassed state.

.

"I see you enjoyed the view," I tell him, and return my attention to the documents in front of me.

"_Why _is there a bunch of women with- with EVERYTHING, on display, in the waiting room?"

"'Cause I fired my secretary," I answer as I fill in missing numbers on a spreadsheet.

"And they're all here to fill the position?" he asks as he takes a seat in the leather arm chair in front of my desk.

"Yup."

"Why did you fire her, wasn't she new?"

"She lost my napkins."  
"Napkins?"

I look up to see his confused expression.

"Yes, my _napkins,_ my _origami napkins,_" I snap as he clearly doesn't understand the seriousness of the situation.

"Trunks, you are one messed up person," he answers and shakes his head.

"Hn, says the guy who solves _crosswords_ for fun," I scoff as I continue to fill in the numbers.

"_That_ is entirely different – you know what, never mind there's no point trying to reason with you," he says before he sighs.

.

I put the pen and the reports to the side, lean back in my chair and consider for a moment what to say to him regarding the conversation we had yesterday.

"What happened to your lip?" he asks before I can say anything.

"What do you think?" I smile bitterly in response.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Well, no probably not," I answer, and chew the inside of my lip, contemplating whether I should tell him about _you._

"Just get it out," he says with a stern look.

"Get what out?" I ask surprised.

"Whatever it is you're thinking about, there's clearly something on your mind."

.

I decide to approach the subject, in a way so he wont catch on too easily..

"Ok, well, I have this _friend," _I begin.

"Friend?" he asks with raised eyebrows.

"Ye _friend, _anyway he – um – is, attracted I guess you could say, to this guy-GIRL, girl, and," I desperately try to find my words as I stumble all over them.

"Trunks, is it you we're talking about?" Gohan questions.

"What? No, of course not! He just wanted some advice, that's all.." I tell him, avoiding his dark gaze.

"Ok," he sighs, "Continue."

"Right, so, he wanted to know, what to do about it, as the person he sort of _likes_, is already with someone.." I explain and carefully look back up at him.

"Firstly, I am not as dense as you think I am, secondly, why didn't you just tell me first time I asked you?"

"What do you mean?" I ask him, feeling panicky all of a sudden.

"I asked you if you have feelings for him."

.

.

Seems like it's _my turn_ to blush, and I hide my face in my hands.

"Am I really that obvious?" I whine.

"Yes you are, is that why you guys fell out in the first place?"

I shake my head, hands still covering my embarrassed face.

"I can't help you if you wont talk to me Trunks," he says calmly.

.

I consider for a moment what the best way would be to describe the situation between you and me, but realise there really isn't a pain free version.

"We fell out, because.. He – hrm – wanted to have _sex_, and I well, I panicked, I broke your shower and I was shit scared of Vegeta, and then Goten, he, screwed someone else.." I mumble, letting my hands fall down slowly to the table surface in front of me, and breathe out as I finish the most excruciating sentence ever.

Gohan stares at me wide eyed.

"_You_ broke the shower? I thought that was dad!" he exclaims, as if that was the most important part of my confession.

"Fuck the shower," I snap at him, "You're supposed to _help_ me out here."

"Right, well, what can I say? It's my baby brother, surely you must understand I don't want anyone toying with him, _especially_ you Trunks."

"What's so wrong about me?" I ask angrily.

"You sober now, _today_?" he questions, while eyeing me dubiously.

"Yes for fucks' sake, I've been staying away from the shit as much as I can, it's because of _this_ that I went down that path in the first place!" I answer exasperated.

.

He sighs, crosses his arms over his chest, and considers something thoughtfully for a moment.

"Alright, I'll do my best to help you," he says, "But, you stay away from the drugs and the alcohol Trunks, Goten is worth more than that," he continues with a threatening black glare directed my way.

"I will, I will," I promise, genuinely.

"Right, so he asked you to help out at his club for the kids."

"Ye, do you know why?"

"He said the kids had heard about the The Tenkaichi Tournament, about you guys entering and that you won the junior's division. Apparently they'd asked if they could meet you."

"So what do you suggest?" I ask him.

"Well, keep your promise, and do something good for once in your life."

"How's that helping me?" I mutter.

"Because that way, you can at least try to become a better person, and you will have Goten by your side," he explains.

"And then?" I ask with a sigh.

"You need to wait and see Trunks, Goten is with Sky, and you need to respect that. I'm only doing this because you two have been inseparable since you could just about walk, it doesn't seem right any other way, and you have been a mess since you both, _fell out._"

"Ok, I get it… Thanks, Gohan," I mumble, my pride dented as I've had to resort to this to untangle the mess in my head – and my life.

Gohan stands up, checking the time on his watch.

"I've got a meeting soon, I'd expect a call from Goten in the next few days if I was you."

I nod in response, chewing the inside of my lip as I can't help but feel incredibly vulnerable now that I've admitted my denial, out loud, to _you brother_.

"Hey," I call before he opens the door, and he turns slightly, "Don't tell anyone, please," I ask him, or beg him rather.

"I wont," he answers simply, and takes a deep breath before he heads out to the warzone that is my waiting room.

.

As the door is closed behind him, I mindlessly tap my fingers against the top of my desk.

I feel nervous, even scared, at the thought of you calling me up. But a part of me feels relieved, as if a heavy weight has just been lifted off me. I'm not quite sure yet what has brought that on, but it's definitely made me feel a lot.. better.

.

I can't help but smile to myself, as I realise I feel _happy_, for the first time since.. forever.


End file.
